Let It Snow
by Cammi
Summary: This picks up at the end of the Casper : The Lazarus. In this one Stinkie becomes human, things are revealed about the Trios past, and who the heck is this guy that's from their past? Chapter 26 is MATURE. You DON'T have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter day, as usual for this time of the year the wind could be heard howling through the dead snow covered trees. The wind would wisp up the dusty snow from the ground here and there, whipping it up and through the air only to land it against the cold, dark structure of Whipstaff. The cold, dark and drab exterior that should usually look far more dead than usual, oddly enough had abit of a warm feeling to it. Perhaps it was the Christmas lights that were neatly strung across the entrance of the Manor. Perhaps even the wreath looking garland that wrapped itself around the banisters with even more colorful lights. The windows that were used to being seen as dark and empty were now filled with a warm golden glow from the lighting within. Silver colored smoke could even be seen coming from the pipes on the roof, showing the use of the wonderfully warm lit fireplaces inside. The ghosts that dwelt inside of the usually damp manor weren't pleased with the colorful lighting of their home. That or if they were they wouldn't let anyone know about it. This holiday usually wasn't their favorite with everything that happened around that time of year in the past. Over the years though they really had started to forget more and more about that reason, covering it over with any excuse that they could find, just to bore the memory from their mind.

However, despite their so called 'hate' for this time of the year, all of the ghosts could be found right outside in the snow. What were they doing out there? Why they were having their first snowball fight in years. The ghosts were paired off for this special snow fight, Casper with Kat, Stinkie with Melle and Fatso with Stretch. Kat and Casper would peek out from behind their little snow pit they created. Within seconds the two would be bombarded with a flock of snowballs. Kat eeped loudly, ducking back down into the pit. "Ack!" Casper called out as he closed his eyes, letting a few of the snowballs go through him. "Hah, you missed me!" He pointed at Stretch with a grin on his face. Before he could blink his face was introduced to a single snowball, and boy was it a knock out. As Casper landed in the pit, he wiped his face off and leered , tapping his fingers on the ground. Melle and Stinkie would peek out just over the edge of their snow fort looking between the two other forts. As they sunk back down into their fort the two exchanged an evil grin. "I've got an idea..." Melle grabbed the specters shoulder, whispering a plan to him. Upon hearing the plan, Stinkies face would slowly morph into that of the Grinch.

Stretch and Fatso clung to their ammo, waiting for the right moment to go after whichever they saw move first. "What da 'ecks goin ' on 'ere?" Stretch hissed out lightly, starting to suspect something. Casper and Kat had been peeking out here and there, trying to hit the two ghosts, but there was no movement over by Stinkie and Melle. It wouldn't be but a minute later that Stretch would get his answer. In front of both of the other teams pits, Stinkie popped through the ground in the appearance of a pirate ship, attacking the two with snow balls that he fired from the canons. Neither party had enough time to avert from being hit, but both teams did manage to start throwing their own snow balls at him. "Phantom Ship sunk! Phantom Ship sunk!" Stinkie would flail his arms, morphing himself into what would like like the Titanic sinking through the snow. When Stinkie got back to the base he held his head, a goofy look across his face. "I hope dey know, DIS means war!" Stretch sprouted a malicious grin on his face, cracking his knuckles he'd bring Fatso closer whispering his plan to him.

Meanwhile it was Melle and Stinkie verse Kat and Casper, the two pairs striking each other with snowballs. Suddenly both teams would halt their fire, looking towards Stretch and Fatso's stronghold. Stretch had morphed himself into what looked like a machine gun and was projecting his voice out at Fatso. "Fire when ready!" The long nosed ghost grinned and cackled out. "Huh...?" Kat, Casper, Stinkie and Melle all raised their eyebrows, exchanging glances in curiosity of what Stretch had meant. They couldn't see Fatso anywhere, that is until they saw a large round shadow hovering over them. Slowly the four looked up all of their eyes bugging out. "Bombs Away!" The fat ghost would laugh out, as he released a truck load of snowballs over them. All four would scream and shout, doing their best to run away, or in some cases fly. As the small group started to scatter and run, Stretch keeping track of which way they were going. "Oh look, I didn't know it was open season on Cold Turkey!", He'd snicker out, letting loose an array of snowballs at the four of them ala Machine Gun style.

Melle would dive to the ground behind a pine tree, Stinkie following close behind her. "Boy 'e sure means buisness dis time! Dis is da best place fer now or were gonna get downed!" Stinkie nervously spoke as he peeked out from behind the tree. Meanwhile Kat and Casper both became snow fodder. "I've been hit!" Kat would stumble back placing a gloved hand over the flattened snowball on her ribs. "Noooo, Kat!" Casper called out flying over and catching her before she fell into the snow. "You've gotta hold on, just...hang in there! We'll get you to the doc!" Casper acted out his part cheesily as he dragged Kat towards the entrance. "No, it's too late for me, save yourself!" Kat turned around and begged, clinging to the ghosts shoulders. "Uhm...It's kind of late for me too.."Casper stated drabbly, both of his eye lids closing part way with a slightly amused grin beginning to grow. "Oh...Right." Kat would shrug her shoulders and grin nervously.

With Kat and Casper out of the way Stretch and Fatso were free to go after Stinkie and Melle who had continued to hide behind their tree. A rumbling could be felt through the ground, the snow from the trees starting to fall off. The two would quickly dive from the spot they had been sitting at. Both would cringe as they watched the snow hit RIGHT where they were sitting. "Yeesh, that was close!" Melle blinked, giving off an uneasy look. The Pine Tree would then be knocked over Stinkie and Melle backing up abit startled by it. "Y'wanna see close, look in front of ya!" Stretchs nasally voice would cackle out at the spooked couple. Gulping both Melle and Stinkies heads would slowly turn only to find A HUGE Tank morph made from both Fatso and Stretch in front of them. Screaming out loudly Stinkie and Melle clung to each other, their eyes focused on the Tank nozzle that was RIGHT in their face. Eyes having popped out of thier head with fright, the two began running as fast as they could, well, Melle ran anyway.

As the two fled they were quickly tailed by Fatso and Stretch who continued firing upon them. "Were not gonna make iiittt!" Melle flailed as they would FINALLY make it to the porch. However, that wasn't really a good thing as Stretch and Fatso had them right where they wanted. The two just grinned evilly to one another, opening fire on the pair. Stinkies eyes widened as he hmpfed to himself and flew in front of Melle."Get behind me!" He'd fakely roll-up his non-existent sleeves, letting out a blast of his green horrible halitosis breath, some of the snowballs melting on touch. As the two other ghosts burst into laughter and entered the house Stinkie would grin triumphantly and turn around to face Melle. "HAH! We be-...at...them..oh...What da 'eck...happe-..?" Stinkie would question as he stared at Melle who was covered in snow from being hit. Giving a totally unamused look, she'd smirk and stick her hand straight through Stinkie tapping her foot softly on the ground. Nervously Stinkie would grin, shrug and place a hand on the back of his head before floating back inside muttering, "S-sorry..!" Finally shaking her head and laughing Melle followed him in.


	2. Chapter 2

As Melle and Stinkie would enter Whipstaff they would feel the warmth of the house rush to their faces. Kat and Casper who'd already removed their wet coats, mittens and etc. would come to greet them. "Dad's making some Hot Chocolate, it should be ready soon." Kat smiled as she started at the snow covered Melle. "Wow, Stretch and Fatso weren't kidding they really got you good." Kat laughed lightly, pulling the blanket over her shoulders a little more. "Oh shut up!" Melle would stick out her tongue and laugh jokingly as she pealed away the wet layers of clothing. "Hey, no need for the cold shoulder!" Kat would tease and poke fun at her laughing. "Ohhh! Would you stop it withe the cold puns?" Rolling her eyes Melle would laugh again, rubbing her sweatered arms trying to warm herself up some more. "Myaw, What's da matter, a sore loser?" Stretch floated and leaning an elbow on her shoulder. Fatso quickly followed behind him doing the same, "Think she should 'chill out' a little more...?" Fatso chuckled and thumbed at the door.

"WAAH! No, no, no, no! Heheh, eh, no...I don't need anymore of that. I'm fine." Melle laughed nervously as she backed away and towards the library so she could get warm by the fire. At the same time Dr. Harvey would walk out of the kitchen with the hot chocolate for them. He was clad in a green sweater with various tiny spots of red in it for that christmassy look, wearing those all too familiar brown pants with it. "Anyone ready for Hot Chocolate...?" The slightly short brown haired man would ask, holding out the tray at them. "YES!" Melle shouted excitedly and grabbed up one of the cups, sipping at the hot chocolate almost immediately. Kat would also take one of the cups smiling really big as she took a sip. "Thanks dad." She spoke softly as she watched the Ghostly Trio grab up some of the cups. "A-Ah...heh, Wait! Boys before you star-..." Before Dr. Harvey had the time to finish the three ghosts had already chugged the liquid down, it splashing all over the floor. Dr. Harvey would just smile a little annoyedly and nod his head to them, "A-Heh, never-mind.."

Casper would float up beside Dr. Harvey placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Dr. Harvey I'll clean it up." He offered as he flew towards the closet to get a towel. "Thanks Casper." Dr. Harvey would smile with abit of relief and wrap an arm around Kats shoulder. "Sooo...Did you and the guys have fun outside?" The two of them started to talk with each other as they walked towards the kitchen. Meanwhile Melle had found her way in front of the fire, just relaxing back on the couch with her now finished hot chocolate cup. Carefully she sat the cup down on the ground, her eyes staring at the christmas lights that hung around the fire places mantel. Without knowing it a certain ghost had crept into the room behind her and wrapped both of his arms around her slowly from behind. It wasn't until she felt his freezing cold cheek against hers that she noticed though. With a slight 'EEP!' and a jump, she'd tumble off the couch and blink staring up at the buck toothed spectre. "G-gah...S-stinkie! Whew. Man, sorry about that dude, but y'know your just really cold to the touch." Laughing nervously, Melle moved back to the couch where Stinkie was now sitting up at. "Oh...Hehhh, Right, fergot 'bout dat!" Stinkie grinned back just as nervously, currently cursing his ghastly body for being cold to the touch.

"Man we almost creamed those guys out there earlier." Melle chuckled out, trying to change the subject. "Yea'! I didn't expect dem, t'pull that...Ah well. We'll get dem next time!" Stinkie flew up off the seat as if he were standing, bunching up a fist. "Sooo uh, heh, Christmas'll be 'ere soon.Y'know whatcha want...?" The smelly phantom questioned as he floated a little closer. "Well I DID give Dr. Harvey a list of things, but y'know.. I-" Shrugging her shoulder Melle, reached a hand behind her as she gets cut off. "OH? Y-yeah, hang on... I hear Stretch callin'! With a very shifty expression and ambiguous body movement, Stinkie floated back away from the blond haired girl. "I...uh, I'll be right back!" And with that the spook would take off out of the room like a 7-47. Melle just paused a moment and raised an eyebrow as she watched him. It was painfully obvious what he was doing but she wouldn't let on that she knew about it. Instead with a roll of her eyes and a smile she'd stand up and head up to her bedroom.

On her way up Kat called to her asking her to wait up. Hearing Kat call out to her Melle paused and turned to her with a smile. "Heh, Thanks for waiting up. Dad wanted me to tell you to get a good nights sleep." Kat smiled softly as she walked upstairs with Melle, adjusting the sleeves on her maroon colored shirt. "Why is that...?" Melle blinked a few times curiously. "Well, Dad said that he was going to take us Ice Skating tomorrow and he wants us to be well rested for it." Kat grinned and shrugged lightly. "I-ice skating huh? Sounds..fun!" Melles eyebrows quickly raised as her eyes shifted to look away with a big uneasy grin on her face. "Yeah! We used to do it all the time before.. and We'll probably get to eat out. I promise it'll be really really fun." Placing a hand on her shoulder Kat spoke out excitedly. "I bet! Can't wait for it, I'll make sure to get some really...really...good..sleep." Nervously grinning Melle nodded and waved to Kat who started towards her room.

Closing her eyes Melle groaned to herself, placing a hand to her face. "Why da long face?" Stretchs voice would ring out from beside her. "I could ask you the same!" Smirking lightly Melle moved her hand from her face and looked at the ghost. Stretchs left eye would narrow slowly being followed by the other one as he faked like he was going to hit her. "...Nothings really bugging me, just... that y'know were going ice skating tomorrow, and I don't know how to skate! I'm going to feel so stupid!" Throwing her arms in the air Melle sighed and hung her head. Stretch raised an eyebrow at her quickly floating up beside her. "Eh? Is dat all? Yeesh, y'fleshies do worry over da littlest a things. Da only way y'learn is by doin' stupid things! ...Jus' dun tell Fatso I said dat.." The tall slinky phantom cackled. Melle just shook her head and grinned lightly. "Well it may be stupid to you, but to me it's something huge... especially since it'll be my butt hititng that hard ice."

Stretch just sort of smirked and pffted, waving a hand at her. "Dat's why I'm glad dat I'mma ghost, dun gotta worry 'bout dem problems. Heheh, I'll catch y'later flesh-girl... I gotta couple tings t'take care of.." With that the the wise-guy ghost was gone. Melle just turned and continued on towards her room mumbling out a 'Thanks alot', sarcastically. Little did the fleshie girl know that Stretch was actually on his way to find Stinkie and do her a favor. As he looked into the kitchen he'd find his smelly brother reading over the wishlist that Melle had written. The long ghost sneered at this but worked up enough guys to fly over to his brother. "Ey, Stinkie!" He called out to him stopping by his side. Upon hearing his brothers voice Stinkie would gasp and quickly hide the wishlist, unknowing that his brother had already seen him looking it over. "O-oh 'ey dere Stretch, I was j-just...a...heh.. I mean.." Stinkie studdered. "YEAH, Yeah, I dun care what ya was doin'. Look, I was just talkin' with your girlfriend dere. She, Kat an da Doc 're all goin' skatin' tomorrow. Problemo is dat she dun know how t'skate." Stretch explained to him, waving his hands around lightly before crossing them at the end.

"S-she dun know how t'skate? Dat'll 'urt.." Stinkie grimced lightly as he thought about that. "No Kiddin..." Eying his brother Stretch slowly trailed his words off. "DATS why YOU'RE goin' t'go with her! T'make sure she dun get hurt." He scowled hardly able to believe the words that were coming from his mouth. Stinkies eyes widened and eeped as he felt his brother jab him. "... H-heuhh? Y-you want..me...to..wha? Y'actually want me t'go with 'er?" The dazed stenchy ghost reached a finger up to clean out an ear he morphed onto the side of his head. "What y'gotta problem wit dat?" Stretch questioned getting in Stinkies face, which was pretty dangerous. "No no no! Eh-eheh...why would I...er u-" Waving his hands Stinkie grinned and laughed lightly. "GOOD! S'get goin' up dere t'tell her already!" Rolling his eyes Stretch reached his hand out and gently smacked his brother upside the head. "I'm goin'! I'm goin!" Rubbing his head and grumping Stinkie fled. Stretch just remained floating in the same spot for a moment afterwards questioning himself, "...What've I done...? Oy."


	3. Chapter 3

When Stinkie made it up into Melles room he remained silent at first just watching her. The room was lit how most of the others ones were, a light on an end table and the glow from the tv. She was sitting up in her bed witht he covers pulled up over her lap staring at her TV. "Hey there.." She'd faintly smile and wave to him patting a spot beside her on the bed. Without any hesitation Stinkie would fly over and sit on the spot, folding his arms over his chest."Heya! Whatcha watchin...?" He'd look at the tv trying to figure it out. "Just y'know..heh... The...Christmas Specials." Melle laughed lightly. "Christmas specials huh? Anythin' with ghosts in it...?" Stinkie perked up excitedly hoping so. "Well this one is actually Muppets Christmas Carol." Chuckling Melle peeked over at him just waiting for an expression. Sure enough Stinkies face scrunched up, not really caring for that one but hey, he'd deal with it anyways.

"Ah well...I guess dat's alright..." Stinkie would finally grin again, wrapping his arm around her waist as he got himself a little closer. Melles face quickly would turn a deep shade of red as he did that. "So I uh...hear yer goin' skatin' t'morrow eh...?" Slyly Stinkie let it slip out that he knew about it now. "Stretch told you? Augh, great... so I guess you know that I can't skate too... go ahead, make fun." Annoyed, Melle narrowed her eyes and looked away from him, just waiting forhim to mock her. "Eh-heh. Yeah, he told me that... but.. I ain' gonna make fun of yas. I'mma go wit ya tomorrow an' help yas out!" Nodding Stinkie reached a hand over moving some of her hair from her eyes. Suprised Melle looked back over at him, her blue eyes staring his golden ones down. "You mean it...? You're really going to help me out...? Not push me down purposely?" Her voice asked happily, hoping he wasn't just leading her on.

"C'mon! Why would I do dat...?" He'd give off the best innocent look that he could manage. "Because I know how you like to make a mess of things and take your jokes a liiittttlle too far." Smirking she poked him in the chest. Stinkie just smiled warmly and grabbed her hand gentley, slowly inching his face to hers. "I promise I won't do dat this time. Especially since da others aren't gonna be there! It'll jus' be you an' me...a da y'know..the other, others.." Softly he spoke as he moved his hand from around her up to her chin, leading her into a soft kiss. Melle would close her eyes as she enjoyed the kiss, wrapping on arm around the spook. They were so wrapped up in each other they hadn't taken notice of Stretch who'd came to check up on them. The tall spectre watched with a little jealously and abit of disgust that he tried to keep down. The harder he tried the harder he found it to fight off a sneer and glare.

The two still hadn't noticed Stretch, both Melle and Stinkie locked in thier own little world for the moment. It had been awhile since the two of them had the chance to be alone. Without thinking about it Melle would lean in to deepen the kiss with Stinkie a little more, only to find herself falling straight through the spook and onto the floor. " Da-AAH!" A loud crash could be heard as she hit the floor hard. Stinkies eyes would shoot wide open as he twisted his body around to look at her and winced. "Gah! Are y'alright? Heh, I didn' mean t...y'know... I jus'...sorta.." He grinned apologecticly and grabbed under her arms helping her to her feet. That's when the two of them would both notice the high pitched laughter that sounded from Stretch. Both of thier eyes looked straight over at the elder brother who floated there one hand covering his face and the other embracing his belly. "I knew y'guys fell for each other, I jus didn' think you took it literally!"

Placing a hand over her face Melle stood there and sulked to herself. "_GREAT the PERFECT person to see THAT happen... now I'll never live it down!_" Groaning Melle thought to herself. Watching her sulk Stinkie decided it was time to stop his brothers laughing. "A-heh...So Stretch...what'd y'want...?" He'd interupt with question hoping that he'd stop. Smirking Stretch gained his bearings back waving a hand as he spoke out, "Right, I was jus' comin' t'check on you two. Makin' sure y'did what I told yas!...From What I 'eard I'd say ya did." Stinkies face turned a light pink as he rubbed the back of his head. "Y-yeah I did..Heh..!" He slowly lowered his hand. Finally Melle poked her face out from behind her hands, looking at the taller ghost as she listened to the brothers talk. "So...y'two gonna be sleepin' t'gether t'night...or should I expect yas in da room wit us...?" Stretch smirked eying his little brother having placed both his hands on his hips.

"I ..uh..er!" The flustered smelly ghost studdered as he tried to form out his words. He knew that his brother hated it when he spent nights with Melle, however he was going to do what HE wanted this time. However finding the guts to get it up and out was another thing. The stalky ghost just floated there waiting for his brothers answer annoyedly before he asked again. "Well? Y'sleepin' here or not?" An unpleasant tone rang out as the spectre continued to wait. Looking over at Melle Stinkie finally bit his lower lip and inhaled deeply. "I uh...I'm sleepin' ...here...with 'er t'night!" Stinkie nodded his head confirmingly at Stretch and rubbed his arm. Eyes narrowed lightly for a second as Stretch turned around and smirked tauntingly, "FINE! But y'know...you'll be back there t'night. Just watch." An evil snicker fled from his mouth as the spook vanished through the wall. "Whew...! I did it! HAH! An 'e thinks dat I'll be in thier room t'night anyways..? Pfft! We'll show 'im." Winking he'd gentley elbow Melle who just hugged onto him tightly and nodded. "Yeah, what's he know anyways...?"


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night the snow would fall down outside even harder than it had earlier in the day. Everywhere you looked at outside the window you'd see the grayish white specs coloring the dark grey to almost black skies. The outside of the windows were becoming lightly frosted, the ice gathering around the edges of the glass. Everything in the room was almost dead quiet save for the sounds coming from the television and of the wind blowing outside. The only source of light there was in the room would be that of a lit candle on the nightstand and of course the soft blue glow from the TV. Thick purple and blue colored cotton blankets that decorated the bed would be found pulled up close to Melles chin tightly. It was the best that she could do to help keep herself warm from the cold temperatures outside that some how seemed to sneak their way into the room. Quietly the blond-orange streaked girl slept every now and then turning from one side to another.

Beside her still awake Stinkie sat watching her every now and then. His attention for the past hour had been traveling back and forth between watching her sleep, and watching the crazy people on the television doing stunts. The soft blue glow that the tv gave off seemed to shine off those bluish white highlights his ghostly body gave off. For some odd reason or another it seemed to amuse him to a point. Once he was ready to attempt to get some sleep the smelly ghost would put out the candle and turn off the Tv. Carefully he'd squirm himself between the covers not wanting to wake Melle up from her sleep. With a soft bite on his lower lip he scooted himself up next to her the best he could, resting his head beside hers on the pillow. Noticing that he hadn't yet woken her up he sighed quietly with relief, slowly closing his eyes and letting his arms wrap around her. Within minutes Stinkie would find himself fast asleep with her not even realizing what he'd done.

As 3AM rolled around Stinkies lazy dark colored eyelids slowly opened, his hazy yellow orbs slowly landing on Melles sleeping form. Reaching a hand up he rubbed his eyes clearing them up a little bit, beginning to wonder what the heck that shaky feeling was. Once the ghosts eyes cleared up he noticed that it was in-fact Melle who was shaking and shivering. The girls face was a very pale white color proving just a little more just how cold she was. Gasping Stinkies own face turned a pale color realizing what he had done. Quickly he moved out of the bed and placed a hand to his mouth, chewing on his non-existent finger nails nervously. His ghostly eyes wandered around the room panicedly trying to find something, anything that he could use to help get her warm again. With much luck he managed to find a heating pad on the floor. Instantly the Stinkie grabbed up the cord and shoved it in the socket. After he had it nicely layed over her he turned it on, watching her for a little to make she she'd started to warm back up.

It took about 10 minutes but indeed the color had come back to her skin Sighing with relief Stinkie whiped his forehead and shook his head. The gaze that he held on Melle slowly fell to the floor, thinking deeply to himself about what just happened. It hurt him not to be able to hold her close like that, everytime he had done it so far the same thing had happened. At that moment he felt truly helpless and oddly enough pathetic, though he'd never tell anyone that. Every day, every night he longed to embrace her so tightly in his arms and yet he couldn't even do that without her shivering in the slightest. The list would go on and on in his head of the things he'd never be able to do and yet wanted to so badly. This frustrated him more than anything, almost enough to bring tears to the dead mans eyes. Narrowing his eyes Stinkie grunted softly to himself flying straight through the walls and to his bedroom where both of his brothers slept soundly. Like normal Fatso was fast asleep laying on his back with his sleep mask over his eyes. Stretch was curled up laying on his right side with one hand under his head and snored just as loud as Fatso. 

Stinkie just gritted his buck teeth as he turned away from them and stared at his bed. He knew exactly what he would have to face the next morning. There was no way that Stretch was going to let him live that down that he was right. So it was with yet another heavy sigh that Stinkie layed down in his own bed and slowly closed his eyes. It was unknown to him on wether or not he was going to get any sleep, but he figured he try if not for himself than for Melle. After all he had told her he was going with her tomorrow and he wasn't going to let her down. Despite how down he felt it wasn't long after that he was fast asleep until the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

When 8AM rolled around the spook would find himself being thrown out of bed by his eldest brother. With a loud crash Stinkies eyes rolled around in his head a little until his hand reached his forehead. "What da hee-haw is goin' on 'ere?" Stinkie shook his head and floated up, turning his head to look at his brother with a glare. It was obvious that he wasn't at all in a good mood. Stretch knew this, but it didn't stop him from picking on his brother anyways. "Myaww didju get scared in Melley Welly's room?" Stretch taunted his brother who layed on the floor. "Aaww, I bet the poor baby missed us! He just couldn't staaand being away!" Fatso would bellow out a laugh with the older brother. Stinkie just remained on the floor glaring the two down, his frown growing and growing. "Aw, SHADDAP! It was nothin' like dat!" The middle brother snapped at them.

Stretch smirked and just opened his mouth when Casper came into the room. "Uncle Stinkie, Melle's looking for you downstairs. I think they're getting ready to leave for the trip." Casper pointed hurriedly at the door. Throwing his arms up into the air he flailed and flew straight through the room of the floor trying to reach them in time. Fatso and Stretch stared for a minute with an aggravated look on their faces. Slowly the two turned their heads and attention to Casper who just let out a gulp and backed away. The two definetely weren't happy about Casper butting in on their fun, so they decided they'd have some fun with him instead. Eying the smaller ghost the expressions on the two elder ghosts grew gruesomely evil as they moved to close on in the short sheet. Caspers eyes popped right out of his head as he gave off an eerie sound, quickly flying through walls and floors, Straight into the back seat of the Harveys car.

"Casper? What're you doing back here...? Are you coming too..?" Melle blinked at the young spook curiously. Kat turned around to look at him with a big smile on her face. "U-uh yeah! Yeah..! I uh...finished with my chores early just so I could...!" Casper shrugged nervously and looked at his uncle who was sitting on the other side of the car beside Melle. Stinkie was about to say something but decided against it, after all Casper had helped him get away from Stretch and Fatso. "Yeah, short sheet finished early, so we let 'im come." Stinkie shrugged his shoulders putting on a blue pair of mittens, a green hat and a blue and green scarf. At that moment Dr. Harvey would climb into the car and look between all of the passengers in the car. "So everyone ready to go?" Dr. Harvey asked his eyes slightly moving in surprise to see 2 ghosts now going with them. "We're ready!" Everyone seemed to say in together in one loud voice.

The poor Doc just winced lightly and started up the station wagon, beginning their drive on out to the city. While they drove out towards the city the radio played all of those lovely christmas songs we know and love. One of the songs that played was "Feliz Navidad" in which they all began to sing, even if they didn't know half of the words! It wasn't long before they made it into town and to the built up skating rink. Carefully Dr. Harvey parked the car and inhaled deeply, he prayed that he wasn't going to regret this. "Alright...Everyone ready to exit the car? No ghosts in sight...?" Slowly he looked behind him to luckily find out that both ghosts had indeed already disappeared from sight. "Good, then let's go have some fun shall we?" The ghosts flew out of the car while the humans stepped out and closed the doors.

Once they were beside the skating rink they all started to put on their skates. Kats were a pretty purple and silver tone, Dr. Harveys were a blue and tan color, and Melle's were a fuschia and gold color. Quickly Dr. Harvey and Kat made their way onto the skating rink, starting their laps around it. Melle just sort of gulped lightly and watched, staring at the ice worriedly. This was her first time ice skating and so she had no clue what to do or anything. "Ain'tcha goin' on...?" Stinkie questioned as he raised an eyebrow, watching her as he remained invisible. "I.. I..want to, I'm just sort of scared of falling on my butt and being laughed at.."Melle mumbled out, rubbing her arm softly as she looked around. "Pfft... jus' get on da ice, I'll helps yas out!" At first Melle wasn't too sure about this, but with a deep breath and a few movements of her feet, she found herself on the ice.

"O-ok...N-now what...?" Her hands clung to the side as she waited for Stinkies instructions. "Alright move yer right...den yer left...an' bend wit da knees!" The phantom instructed as he held tightly under Melles arms. "H-Hey...I think I'm starting to get it!" Melle grinned as she eased up now. "Here lets getcha by the doc and Kat!" Stinkie suggested as he guided her on towards them. "Hey guys!" Looking over at the Doc and Kat Melle waved lightly with a smile. "Wow, you catch on pretty fast!" Dr. Harvey smiled and looked at her with abit of surprise. "Heh, yeah...Well I have abit of help too..." Melle pointed behind her with her thumb. Without realizing it Melle had accidentally poked poor Stinkies eye with her thumb. The ghost gasped out in a slight pain as he grabbed his eye and winced. "Shit! Ow..ow... ow.." When Stinkie opened his eye up again he gave a look of fright.

"H-how do I stop! S-stinkiie!" Melle flailed and did her best to try and stop but it was no use. As the girl approached the edge of the rink she slammed right into some poor older man, sending the both of them face first into the snow. A fit of laughter erupted from a group of kids that had been preparing their skates. Slowly Melle looked up her face red with both snow and embarrassment. The man who had also fell out of the rinks wife quickly came over and helped him up, getting him away from Melle as fast as she could. "Stinkie!" Melle growled lightly and sighed to herself as one of the kids sounded out at her. "Pfft, I'll say y'stink! You stink worse than Granmommys socks!" The group of kids broke out into laughter.

Having over heard the nasty brats Stinkies eyes narrowed at the group. "No, y'wanna know who STINKS?" His voice rang out at the kids who looked around for him wondering who said that."I Stink!" Stinkies face appeared before the kids only as he let out a huge cloud of his green breath at them. The kids faces all lit up in fear as they screamed loudly and ran away. "Pfft, dat'll teach 'em..!" With that Stinkie floated over towards Melle and sighed softly as he picked her up. "I'm sorry... Y'just kinda poked me in da eye back there an I lost ya..."


	6. Chapter 6

"I see, I'm sorry..I didn't me-" Melle tried to apologize as she dusted herself off, but Stinkie stopped her. "Nuh uh, I shoulda taught ya how t'stop first. Kinda slipped my mind though.." Stinkie gave a cheesed grin hoping that she'd forgive him. "Are you alright?" Dr. Harveys asked as he ran over, his voice filled with concern. "Y-yeah, I'm fine! It was my fault, Silly me, forgot to learn how to stop!" Melle chimed nervously her eyes looking at Stinkie. "Ey! I'll be right back!" Stinkie grinned evilly to himself as he flew off and left the humans to talk. He floated down the streets invisible and looked for any kind of coffee shop that he could find. Of course as he floated by all the humans looked between themselves and waved a hand in front of their noses. They couldn't figure out what stunk so horribly.

"C'mon, There's GOTTA be a joe shop aroun' 'ere somewhere!" Frustrated Stinkie threw his hands in the air only to have accidentally knocked two fleshies down. As the humans went down the hot coffee they were holding went everywhere! Both men shouting out curse words left and right .Raising an eyebrow Stinkie turned around quickly and looked at the two as he blinked. His eyes slowly followed up the door to see a picture of a cup of coffee on the door. "Oh! There it is!" Stinkie smacked his forehead with his hand floating straight through the wall and towards the hot chocolate machine. Remaining invisible he picked up a rustic colored coffee cup and filled it to the top with hot choco, adding a few marshmallows two.

The customers eyes at the counter just stared at the floating cup of chocolate. The two men who worked behind the counter just stepped away from the cup. Their eyes were as big as saucers as they watched it go right out the door. In unison all of the customers and the workers leaned to watch it go out. "Hey Bob...?" The heavier set worker spoke to his friend. "Yeah Al?" The slimmer trimmed worked replied with awe. "Remember how I said I didn't believe in Christmas spirit...?" Al trailed off with his words. "I remember." Bob replied and blinked a few times. Al turned and patted Bob on the back and nodded, "Merry Christmas!" Bob just grinned from ear to ear and couldn't help but ask, "Does that mean I get a christmas bonus?" It didn't take Al but a second to reply, "Oh yeah, yeah sure! Bonus you got it!" as he waved his hands.

About 3 minutes later Stinkie arrived back to where Melle, Dr. Harvey, Kat and Casper were all sitting. "Here!" Stinkie grinned as handed Melle the hot cup of chocolate. "Hey, Thanks!" A huge smile spread over Melles face as she began to drink the Hot choco. "That was really nice of you Uncle Stinkie! But, uh, how'd you manage to pay for it...?" Casper asked as he blinked curiously. "Er, uh, let's just say I put them in da givin' mood.." Slyly Stinkie grinned as he scratched the side of his chin looking away. Hearing that Melle giggled as she sipped at the hot chocolate. Despite that he technically stole the cup she thought it was a real sweet gesture. "If you two want you can go ahead and skate some more. I think I'm going to check out some of the stores if that's alright. I mean I'll take Stinkie with me." Setting the hot chocolate down Melle then clasped her hands together and begged, "Plleaasssee?"

Dr. Harvey and Kat just looked between each other, Dr. Harvey nodding his head yes. "Ah..eh...alright. Just make sure 'sticky' doesn't grab anything else and make offf with it." Dr. Harvey joked lightly handing Melle some money just in case she wanted to buy anything. "Thanks pops!" Melle smiled and hugged onto Dr. Harvey tightly. In seconds Melle had the skates off and her boots on dragging Stinkie with her towards the shops. "C'mon! I can finally do some Christmas shopping for them!" Laughing Melle looked towards him and grinned lightly. "Yeesh, You go through money likes it water dontcha?" Stinkie teased and poked her lightly. "No, it's just that I'm finally away from them and I can actually buy this stuff without them noticing. I haven't had the chance to yet and with Christmas approaching quickly.." She shrugged.

"So whatcha gonna get first...? What store?" Floating there Stinkie folded his arms over his chest and watched her closely. "Uhm... I think I'll get pops something first." She smiled softly and motioned Stinkie to follow her into a collectibles shop. "Maybe I can find something in here for him.." Melles eyes widened as they searched over the many different pieces on the shelves and floor. "Yeesh, let's hope y'ave enough fer it..." Stinkie mumbled lightly when he saw some of the prices. "I think I might have enough for something. I just don't know what to get him though..what would he like. What's something that he could use..." She thought out loudly to herself as she picked up a few trinkets here and there. "Oh! Here we go!" Melle grinned really big as she picked up some nice easy listening CDs like Enya and such. Also she chose to get him a very nice looking filing case which lets face it the Doc desperately needed.

So once she had them picked out she paid for the items and smiled lightly. "Ok, now to get Kat some things for Christmas. I'm sure she'll want some clothes or trinkets like that." Melle snapped her fingers to the idea and ran out of the store. Stinkie just smirked to himself surprised at how worked up she was getting over it. For one reason or another it highly amused him to a point though he loved seeing her happy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here here I found it! This is the store for Kats stuff!" Melle grinned and pointed to a clothes store which also had a bunch of perfumes, jewelry and other fun girlie like things. "Eh...? AAH!" Stinkie actually came to and waved his hands in fright. "Uh...heheh...I...i uh..dun do stores like dis!" He shuddered in fear as he stared at every single perfume that was in sight. "Aaww, c'mon Stinkie, pleeaassssee? For me...? I don't wanna go in alone!" Melle played the old puppy dog eye trick on him, clasping her hands together. Fearfully he grunted looking between Melle and the store and then to Melle. Groaning Stinkie finally shook his head and gave in. "BUT! I ain't goin' NO-WHERE NEAR that perfume, y'got it!" He stated sternly placing his pointer finger on her nose. "Oh yeah, sure sure I got it!"

Stinkies eyebrows went flat as he glared grumpily at her and hunched. He didn't believe a word that she just said for _some _reason. "Ok, let's check out the clothes first! Kat could use a few more reds...aanndd maybe some blues...and ooh this pink!" Melle giggled lightly as she picked out the shirts for Kat. "Oh hey! This bracelet! Kat will love it dontcha think?" Smiling Melle held it out for Stinkie to have a look at. Stinkies eyebrow raised as he pondered wether she was asking him or not. After he looked from side to side and not seeing anyone else he nodded. "Oh...heheh..yeah..sure...why not..!" He gave a nervous smile with a shifty glance. "Heh, I know, this really isn't your thing. Sorry for putting you through this..."

"OH! No no no, no need t'be sorry! Dis is actually pretty fun! Better than floatin' boredly around da house all day." Stinkie shrugged and ruffled her hair lightly with a smile. Not too far away there was some guy who worked in the store that made his way over to them. Of course the man didn't see Stinkie, but he did see Melle and grinned. "W-elll hello there ma'am. Is there anything I can help you with..?" The soft brown haired boy with the blue eyes asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "My name is Dash and I will be most certainly glad to help you find whatever you need. Maybe a boyfriend...?" He'd wink at her lightly. Behind him Stinkie started to become visible his eyes lighting up red. Oh yeah this ghost was literally turning green with jealousy from this guy. Who'd he think he was hitting on HIS ghoul! Oh no there was no way he was going to stand for this!

Rolling up his non existent sleeves Stinkie latched onto the boys shoulders and picked him up into the air. Melle's eyes went wide as she watched this happen. Placing a hand behind her head she whistled softly and went pay. Meanwhile, Stinkie dropped the rascal into a huge box of clothes and eyed him. "If y'ever go near 'er again yer gonna regret it skin-bag!" The ghost jealously hissed through his buck teeth. Then almost at exactly the same time both Stinkie and Dash's face filled with fright of each other. _'It...it CAN'T be!' _Dash thought to himself as he stared wide-eyed at the spook. _'Wait a second...dis fleshie...looks... familiar... Where 'ave I seen 'im before..?'_ Stinkie pondered as an eyebrow raised thoughtfully at the human. "You! It's you! Your that ghost from my grandfathers journal!" Dash shouted out and pointed at the ghost.

"What da 'eck're you talkin' about!" Stinkie snarled as he went invisible. The poor ghost, it'd been so very long he'd forgotten all about his past. With a shake of his head and a shrug Stinkie disappeared just as the boy began to shout again. "YOU DON'T FOOL ME! YOUR THAT GHOST FROM MY GRANDFATHERS JOURNAL! ...Grrr..Where'd you go! When I find you, I'll...I'll make you pay!" Dash shook a fist at where Stinkie had been floating. Everyone in the store just stopped and stared at Dash like he was insane. By the time the boy had finally noticed he was being stared at it was too late. With a groan he just let himself fall back into the clothes again and grumbled. Once Melle was outside she'd start talking to Stinkie again.

"Yeesh...What the heck was that all about?" She asked with much curiosity as they walked. "I dunno! I ain't gotta single clue. Who knows what dat kid was ramblin' on about!" Again Stinkie shrugged, but he couldn't get that kids face out of his head. Where had he seen him before...? He seemed just too eerily familiar! The ghost placed a hand to his chin as he floated along beside Melle and did his best to remember. After a few minutes of not being able to recall anything he figured he would just wait and ask Stretch. Out of all of them Stretch seemed to have the most memories about their past. While Stinkie did remember some things, he didn't remember everything. The poor ghost couldn't even remember how the heck he became a ghost! "Well either way, let's get back to the others."


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't long before arrived back to where the Harveys and Casper were all skating at. The two of them waited patiently for the three of them to finish with their skating fun. Melle would have attempted to skate more but for one thing she stunk and two they had gifts to watch. By the time the Harveys were through, lunch time had rolled around. The group gathered up their things, packed them in the car and stopped off for some lunch. Of course Casper and Stinkie were stuck waiting out in the car. While they wouldn't have minded Casper being there the Harveys thought it a little unfair to leave Stinkie alone. Besides, Who knows WHAT crazy ideas that ghost would get if he were by himself! So while the Harveys feasted on their hot food inside, the two of them just sorta lazied about the car. Stinkie was stretched out in the back seat staring at the ceiling of the car. While Casper was stretched out in the front seat staring at the ceiling as well.

They remained quiet with each other for a little bit longer until Stinkie finally broke the silence. "How do you do it Casper...?" Stinkie asked the younger ghost, his golden eyes never leaving the tan roof of the car. Casper looked over at him and gave a soft 'Hm?'. "How do I do what...?" Slowly Casper sat up and peeked over the front seat at his uncle. "Go on every day carin' fer Kat...an yet...y'can't do anything with her. I mean... er..." Stinkie looked away feeling odd about asking HIM this. Smiling Casper rested his chin on his arms as he watched his uncle. "Heheh, it's not easy.." Casper shook his head lightly. "Everyday I worry that she'll find some guy that she likes who's alive, like that Vic guy for example..." Sighing Casper looked down for a moment.

"That was one of the worst moments of my afterlife, Finding this girl that I liked finally, bringing her here to get close to her, only to have her wind up liking that Vic guy. Lucky for me he turned out to be a bit of a jerk" Casper shrugged and rubbed his arm nervously. "Still, because of that day...It hit me, as much as I want to be with her and get close to her, Someday...she might find a really nice human guy. Every day that goes by I fear it, I don't want to lose Kat but really, How could she be happy with..." Casper trailed off sadly and thoughtfully. "A Ghost...? Not bein' able t'be near you long cause you'd freeze her t'death... and she wouldn' be able t'be seen witcha..?" Stinkie added on his eyes partly closed now as he started at the roof still. "Right" Casper nodded his head in agreement but smiled soon after.

"But then it also crosses my mind too..that...While That may be one out come who's to say she doesn't want it like that? Who am I to decide wether or not she wants to be with me or not for those reasons? I mean, MAYBE she can see past that. " Casper shrugged lightly and looked over at his uncle. "I know, I know that's being REALLY optimistic but I have to try." Giving a serious look Casper nodded his head. "Either way it ends, I'll be happy that I at least tried and that I was able to be beside her as long as I will be. At least I was doing something that would make her happy!" The smile came back to Caspers face as he watched his uncles expression. It was obvious that Stinkie was thinking about what Casper had just said, though something else still irked him. 

"Back there...in town...There was dis guy that was putting moves on 'er right in front of me. I jus' got so...so jealous watchin' dat guy trying to make a move on her!" Stinkie growled lightly followed by a soft sigh. "There was somethin' about da guy I didn' like though. I dunno what da 'eck it was but...dere was somethin' just ...odd about 'im." Sitting up Stinkie looked towards Casper. "That's usually a part of jealously Uncle Stinkie..." Casper chuckled lightly and continued to smile. "NAW! It wasn' like dat! It was a differen' feelin'...though dat was another part..gah! Point is... is dat fleshie said 'e knew me from somewhere!" Stinkie averted his gaze from Casper and looked out the window. "While I didn' recognize da kid myself...fer some reason I felt like I knew 'im too. Pretty weird..." Stinkie rambled on as he continued watching the snow fall outside.

"That is strange...Maybe Uncle Stretch would know!" Casper smiled and placed a hand on his uncles shoulder. "Yeah, maybe, I was thinkin' about askin' him about it." Stinkie smirked lightly pulling Casper under his arm and noogied him. Casper flailed and tried to fly away, but Stinkie was right on his tail. The two would continue to play fight a little until the both of them accidentally hit the car in reverse. WHY was the car on? Well that's simple the two wanted to listen to the radio while they were in there. As the two felt the car start rolling backwards they sat up and stared out the back window. "OH CRAP! SHIT!" They both called out their eyes looked like those of a deers in headlights. There was a loud crash heard outside and almost everyone in the restaurant came running outside to see what it was.

Both ghosts hands flew to their mouths as they slowly looked over at all of the people. "Uh, heheh...Hi!" Casper waved to the fleshies closing his eyes nervously. Everyone but Melle, Kat and Dr. Harvey screamed and hopped into their cars driving off. "Well at least now dere isn't anyone left t'get yas in trouble...?" Stinkie laughed lightly and shrugged nervously at the group of angered and shocked Harveys. "Which one of you did this..." Dr. Harveys eyes narrowed into anger as he placed his hands on his hips. Casper and Stinkie both grinned nervously and just pointed to each other. "Alright then...have it your way. You can BOTH fly the car back to Whipstaff then...with us in it." Dr. Harvey demanded and set that as their punishment for now. The two spectres just hung their head in shame and nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

When they all returned home the Harveys went inside shaking their heads. The door slowly and loudly creaking as it swung open. Stretch and Fatso were right there waiting for them when they came in. The two ghosts exchanged looks as they watched the Harveys unhappy expressions. "What da 'eck happened?" Stretch raised an eyebrow, looking at all of them. "We..uh..." Stinkie motioned between himself and Casper, "Sorta crashed da car..." The ghost gave off a nervous grin and shrugged his shoulders. "You...AND YOU, CRASHED the Docs CAR!" Stretches eyes bulged out of his head as he keeled over, laughing his ass off. "Not baad short sheet!" Fatso grinned and placed an arm around Caspers shoulders. "No! No! It was an accident, honest!" Casper moved away from his uncle and sighed hanging his head. "I'll be in my playroom..." Casper trailed off going straight through the ceiling.

"I'm gonna check on Melle, I'll be right back." Stinkie stated to his brothers promising them he'd be back shortly. "Tck, whatever.." Stretch folded his arms and eyed his brother. Fatso frowned lightly as he looked from Stretch to their brothers backside. Floating down the hall Stinkie peeked into Melles room. His yellow orbs searching all over the room for her, though he couldn't find her anywhere! The presents she bought for Kat and Dr. Harvey were nicely placed on the bed though. Scratching his head Stinkie then flew down the hall and poked his head into Kats room. There on the bed sat both Kat and Melle just talking with each other. Being the nosy ghost he was Stinkie went invisible and floated over to them to listen in better. Melle was busy telling at what happened with her and Stinkie when the two were shopping around. "I'm telling you Kat, It was so weird! The guy knew Stinkie from his grandfathers journal or something. That's what he said anyways"

"That is weird, maybe you two should ask Casper or Stretch about it..?" Kat rested her hands in her lap listening to Melle. "Maybe, All I know is that Stinkie was definitely jealous when that fle-..guy started hitting on me!" Grinning, Melle snickered to herself. "Yeah, So he was really cute then?" Kats grin got bigger and bigger as she leaned in trying to pry the answer. "Ga-..er..well..I uh... Y-yeaahh.. I guess." Nervously Melle rubbed the back of her head and laughed. Kat burst into laughter and started clapped her hands. Stinkies eyes just opened really wide and the iris going really small as he heard the two of them talk. Both of Stinkies hands cleached tightly as he flew out of the room. The poor ghost was alrady twisting and turning inside with confusion and worry and now this! Flying through the walls Stinkie didn't stop until he reached the porch swing in the back of the manor. Finally becoming visible again the confused spook put both hands on his head. Tilting his head back he let out a yell in all of the maddening frustration that he felt. A feeling of despair would cover any soul that neared him at that moment.

Apathetically the somber ghosts dulled tawny eyes gazed upon the moon. The cold sphere engulfed in the sea of ebony allowed it's pale rays shine down upon the sparkling crisp snow. Stretch and Fatso's head popped through the rotting oak doors. As the two gazed upon the other apparition they frowned to see his expression. For the first time ever Stinkie looked how he should, lifeless and lost. Post hast the two floated through the door and beside their brother who remained quiet. "What's eatin ya Stink...?" Stretch raised an eyebrow placing a hand on his shoulder. "Not me!" Fatso joked as he leaned over Stinkies other shoulder and smiled. Stretchs eyes quickly narrowed as he whapped the pudgy spectre up side his head. Stinkies eyes remained focused on one of the stars that he saw up in the sky. Stagnantly he finally spoke up, "I wish...that I was alive... even for a lil.." Stretch and Fatso quickly flew back and exchanged glances. "WHY!" Stretch hastily questioned his brother who he deemed deranged. "...Nothin'..."Slothfully the smelly ghost mumbled as he turned to start moving back inside. Perturbed by his brothers actions, Stretch latched onto Stinkies arm pulling him back over.

"Yer gonna tell me what da HELL is goin' on, NOW!" Stretchs powerful voice rang out sending his brother flying across the deck. Anxiously Stinkie nodded his head to his elder brother and sighed thinking of how to say it. "I..guess...it's cause..There was dis guy...t'day...while me an Melle were shoppin', there was dis guy that...was hittin' on her. Then justa few minutes ago I 'eard 'er tellin' Kat that she thought he was..." Stinkie winced a moment "...cute" Stretch just rolled his eyes and threw up his arms annoyedly. "What...? DATS it...? Dats the whole reason!" The eldest brother hissed out, his purple eyes becoming dangerously angered at him. "NO NO! Dat's not it...alone..It's just...there's alotta..things...dat've...been bugging me. Things dat I've wanted t'do with her..and...I can't..." Stinkie poked his fingers together as he whimpered. "There's just...nevermind! You wouldn' understand! Y'never could! Yer always against da fleshies! Y'know..some of 'em ain't bad!" Stinkie waved a finger accusingly at Stretch. "AUGH! I'm not 'earin' dis! TELL ME I'm not HEARIN' dis!" Covering his 'ears' Stretch groaned in agony of his brothers painful words.

These are words he NEVER thought he'd hear his brother say. "They are weird though, dat guy dat was hittin' on Melle.. I mean. He said dat he knew me!" Stinkie shrugged uncaringly, even if he really was curious. "Eh?" Stretch paused his complaining for a moment as he stared at his brother perplexedly. "Yeah da kid said his name was Dash...Rambled somethin' about me bein' dis ghost dat was in his grand pappys journal 'er somethin'. Tck go figure...though the kid looked familiar...some how.." Stinkie trailed off in thought. "Pfft, whatta nut ball where'd dat guy work...?" Stretch questioned, placing his hands on his sides. "Y'know dat girly shop dats in da middle of main street." Stretch laughed and pushed Stinkie through the door into the manor, flying in behind him. "Pfft, I think y'both got too big a wiff of dem perfumes! Y'know what dey do to yas" Stretch scolded lightly "Now g'wan... go talk yer issues out with Melle. I'm sure it was justa misunderstandin'..." Stinkie was about to question Stretch, but figured it was better not to. So with a turn of his ghastly body he flew through the ceiling.

"Dis isn' good..." Stretch grumbled with a hint of terror in his voice."We'll have t'check dis out t'night!" Stretchs already narrowed eyes, squinted just a little more as he flew out towards town. Fatso whose face was filled with worry watched as Stretch left, "This won't end well..."


	10. Chapter 10

Up in his room Dash sorted through various papers on his bed. Many of which were very old styled papers, each witha tint of gold to them to show their age. The words written on the paper were written with an olden feather pen. As the papers were moved about each one made a crinkling noise. Obviously these needed to be treated with much care. The boys brown eyes scanned over the words quickly. Yes, Dash was in search of the journal pages that his great grandfather had wrote about the ghost. The boy had already been interested in the paranormal a trait passed down to him from his grandfather of course. Unfortunately due to the rep his family had gained because of what that GHOST did, Dash was forced to hide his interest in it. Everyone cursed his grandfather for the horrible rep that had been bestowed upon them. However, Dash knew better now, now he knew who to blame and that his grandfather had been telling the truth!

In front of him the boy held a piece of paper with the sketch of not just one ghost, but three! One of them the ghost that he'd run into earlier in the day with that girl! Dash's eyes scanned over the words written beside each of the sketched pictures. Anger quickly filled the boys hardened eyes, setting the paper paper beside him. There in front of him were a set of pictures that his grandfather had taken and filed. Reaching down Dash slowly picked them up and stared at the people in them. There was a tall lengthy man with short but very well kept hair with a small ponytail, A Heavier Set man with short curly hair, and Scraggly looking guy with semi-long hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. The tall man was dressed very properly for a man of his time. The Heavier set man was close to being dressed well, but they were a little out there. The Scraggly guy wore oddly darkened clothes representing the Gothic trend that the McFadden family was known for.

The following set of pictures were of a girl with red hair and the scraggly guy together. The boys smirked as he looked through the last bit of pictures. "Johnson Tavis McFadden, Blayne McFadden, Benen McFadden, Sloane McFadden, Casper McFadden, Elizabeth McFadden, Chad Neilson and Fiona Allardyce." Quietly each name left his mouth as he read them off the back of one picture. "It was that hack who caused my great grandfather to... NO...It was ALL of their faults! I won't let them get away with it... I'll get them back for it! My Great Grandfather will have justice!" Dash growled through his teeth as he stared at the papers. "That one girl was with him! She'll be the key to finding him!" A devilish grin grew widely across the boys face as he rubbed his hands together. "But how... how will I be able to find her...?" Just as he began thinking out loudly his mother came to the door. "Dash? Are you in bed yet? Remember you've got work tomorrow and then you have to drive your sister to her lessons!" His mother shouted through the door that was locked. "Y-yes ma'am!" Dash called back and grumbled and continued his talk to himself.

"I suppose that'll be fine. Once I'm alone i'll be able to stop by a store and gather a few needed items." Dash gathered up all of the papers and photos, placing them into a box under his bed. After he was sure that they were all hidden well the teen crawled into bed and laid down for the night. Two hours after the boy had fallen asleep, two sets of eyes peered around through the wall. Slowly the two sets of eyes glanced at each other agreeing that it was time to head in. Through the wall Stretch and Fatso floated, both of their beady eyes glared the sleeping teen down. "Under da bed... get it." Stretch whispered, floating around to get a good view of the boys face. Fatso nodded and did his best getting under the bed. "I...don't..think I can...fit!" Fatso grunted as he kept trying to get under, causing it to rock around a little. Stretch hadn't even taken notice of what Fatso had been doing. The tall ghosts eyes were fixed in an angered narrow slant, even though the ghosts face seemed to be paler then usual. With a loud "OOMPF!" Fatso finally made it under the bed, grabbing up a few things.

"...Damn fleshie...Stupid skin sack..!" Stretch angrily muttered, flash backs running through his head. Without even noticing how enraged he had become from just looking at the boy, Stretches hands inched closer and closer to the humans neck. "_I should jus' take care of da problem now... No one will know... No one will hear..! Den we wun have t'worry 'bout anythin_!" The lengthy spectres thoughts wandered mindlessly. Then suddenly a LOUD crash could be heard coming from the left hand corner of the boys room. Trophies, Books, CDs and everything spilled everywhere on the floor. Snapping out of the trance he'd been in Stretch shook his head and looked towards the noise. Fatso had apparently had trouble getting out from under the bed. The pressure that had built up around his waist as he tried to get out having caused him to slam into the casing. In seconds the boys brown eyes shot open a loud scream coming from his mouth as he stared at Stretch. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Damn it! Fatso, lets get outta 'ere!" Stretch panicked grabbing his brother by the arm, flying out the side of the house with him. Dash ticked from having his 'sacred' room viled by those two ghosts, ran to the window and watched them fly away. "THAT'S RIGHT! LEAVE! I'LL GET YOU BACK! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" The words seemed to hiss from the boys mouth, his eyes about as cold as the snow that fell. Having heard the ruckus the boys fathered pounded on the door braking it down as he came running in. "What! WHAT IS IT!" The father demanded to know staring at his son as he flipped on the light. "There was a burglar... He got away...Don't worry about it. I'll get them tomorrow..." Dash waved a hand heading back over to his bed. "Bu-!" His father was cut off before he could finish speaking. "I SAID, I'LL GET IT TOMORROW!" Both parents just made a face and backed down, nodding their heads. Once the parents were gone the boy softly placed a hand around his neck.

The cold dark frightened brown eyes in his head shook in fear as all he could think about was the look on Stretchs face. _"That ghost... he..he was going to... while I was...! It's just as Great Grandfather said...!"_The boy snarled out suddenly, balling up his hand into a fist. "They were going to kill me... just like they did to me grandfather!...Well...I won't give them the chance..."A roll of laughter formed on the edge of his tongue, slowly as it turned into a maddening cackle.


	11. Memories Rising

_  
_The two phantoms reached their home quietly floating back in through the walls. The lengthy phantasm placed a hand to his forehead, both eyes closed tightly. "Fatso...can I see those...?" Stretch piped quietly looking over at his little brother. Fatso whose face was also riddled with worry for his brother nodded, handing the documents over to his eldest brother. "T'nights going to be a long night..." Stretch grumbled softly to himself, staring at the very old pictures. Softly the two began to talk about things that they saw in the photos. So many memories rushing back to them. However, it was the journal entries that would hit home on the two silent specters. It was very eerie how the man had managed to draw the three of them so perfectly as ghosts. "Blast dat guy...and his skills...Makes me wish he'd gone mad a lil earlier!" Sneering Stretch spoke through his teeth. "Yeah...but uh...How'd he get those pictures...?" Fatso questioned pointing to the photos. Stretch placed a hand to his almost non-existing chin as they made it into their room. "I'm not sure, oddly enough dats a good question..." The brothers continued through their thoughts all the way until morning.

Slowly the bright sun wrose up over the sparkling snow. Oddly enough there were no sounds that could be heard through the entire manor. Dr. Harvey had woke up early and went outside to look over the damage. The poor doctor was talking on his cell phone his eyes widening at the cost for damage. Upstairs inside the manor Kat and Melle both lay asleep on the bed. At the end of the bed Casper also slept curled up into a ball like he usually was. However, next to him his Uncle was also asleep, his head and arms hanging off the side of the bed upside down. Little did any of them know that just down the hall Stretch and Fatso had finally come to decision on wether or not they should tell their brother. "He may not like what he's gonna hear but he's gotta." Stretch grumbled and shook his head. " I didn' want him t'have ta remember ANY of that!" The eldest brother grumbled. With that Fatso and Stretch floated on out of the room and down the hall. Slowly the two approached Kats room and exchanged looks one last time before going in. Both of them paused a moment as they stared at the four of them sleeping so peacefully like that. Fatso started to reach for Stretch but it was too late to stop him now. Stretch had decided to just get on with it and quietly floated towards his brother.

The tall chalky ghost reached his hand out, tweaking his brothers nose to wake him up. Stinkie let out a light yell as he fell to the ground and held his nose. Slowly the rancid ghost eyed his brother, still gripping his nose tightly. "What'd y'do dat for!" Stinkie snapped at Stretch as he flew up to meet him face to face. Stretch just stared unsympathetically at his younger brother. "We gotta talk.." The usually loud and obnoxious specter spoke dulledly, leading his brother out of the room. Confusedly Stinkie followed after his brother. As he passed through the thick oak doors with Fatso and Stretch the ghost nearly got a chill! The two were being eerily quiet for some reason. Stinkies soft golden eyes shifted between the two of them slowly. This place that was usually filled with so much life had suddenly seemed to take on a far more dead feeling. It'd been the first time in years that all the three ghosts could hear were the creeks, and the sound of the wind blowing through the many cracks of Whipstaff. From time to time Stretch and Fatso would look back over their shoulder to make sure their brother was following.

As the three floated through a wall and then the ceiling they found themselves in the attic. Stinkie gave off an even more perplexed look as he eyed around the attic a little. What had possessed his brothers to lead him up here in this place? "This is it." Stretch spoke lightly as he swerved around to face his younger brother. "Uhh.. ok... why'd ya have t'bring me up here though? I dun get it" Stinkie nervously scratched his cheek, tilting his head, his tail twitching lightly. Fatso had picked up a box full of things that used to be theirs when they were alive. "Does any of dis stuff jog yer memory?" Stretch forcefully grabbed the box from Fatso shoving it into Stinkies arms. "Huh...? WHAH!" Stinkies eyes bulged out of his head as the box of stuff stretched his arms to the ground. In a comical manner he followed them down, wincing lightly as he stops having a look at the items finally. Indeed little bits and pieces of his memory began to flood back as he looked the items over. His golden eyes widening as he stared at a picture of three brothers and them on their way over to this country. Closing his eyes he could remember...

-----------

_The feel of the breeze coming off of the sea, that distinct smell that it gave off of salt. The sky was a deep cerulean blue that morning, the sun was shining just as bright as ever. The ringing of loud bells calling out one last time for those who hadn't yet boarded the ship. The steam rolled out from the three steamers at the top of the boat. Everyone there was dressed to their best. Four boys quickly made their way through the intensely packed decks. The Two tallest brothers managed to cut their way through the deck easily. It was after them that he would follow, his younger brother trailing behind him. His painted eyes squinted from the bright sun glaring into his eyes. The soft feeling of the breeze parting his hair, the excitement of the moment making him smile. That was right, that was something he had never done too much of. His buck teeth stuck out like sore thumbs as he laughed and grinned, shoving the snobs that were aboard around lightly. The heavier set brother panted as he did his best to follow his three older brothers. Pausing a moment the buck toothed boy turned around his golden eyes searching for his brother. A voice suddenly shouted out from the crowd annoyedly at him and his older brothers. _Was that voice really Fatso's? It was so, ungruffy sounding! Had his brother really sounded so different all those years back?__

"BLAYNE! Would you WAIT! I can't run as fast as you three!" The poor fella had to pause to catch his breath. "Sheesh Benen, it's ain't THAT much farther! HURRY up would ya! Sloane and J.T. Are gettin' ahead of us!" Blayne stuck out his tongue, it sorely making his bucked teeth stick out that much more. Without another thought he continued running until he spotted his two eldest brothers peering off the edge of the boat and pointing around. Stinkie paused a moment that name and voice sinking in deeply. They sounded so familiar... was that... was that HIM? Those two, they couldn't be... could they..? Were they...? _"Whew, you two run too fast! Y'know you could try an' wait fer the rest of us!" He scolded the two tallest brothers with a frown. The two just laughed and turned around and teased thier brother. "Oh come now, we knew you'd catch up sooner or later. It's not like we could go too much farther!" J.T. laughed and softly shook Blayne by the shoulder. "Er... well I guess not.." Blayne laughed nervously and hunched his shoulders. Seconds later the second eldest brother pulled Blayne back against his front noogying him hard. "A-AAHH! H-hey! Stop that!" Blayne narrowed his eyes and grabbed his now ruffled and sore head. "Damn it, Sloane! That's it, you're going to get it this time! I'm tired of you doing that!" Blayne smirked and started after his brother._

Sloane just laughed and started dodging his brother with the biggest grin. "Oh-no! J.T., HELP! Our little brothers going to try and fracture my shins!" The brother joked as he ran from the younger one. "Oh why is that...?" J.T. Chuckled and took a picture just as Benen had arrived on the scene. "I thought that was painfully obvious! That's about all this shorty can reach!" Sloane grinned cruly as he watched his bro try and get him. "That ain't all I can reach! I can also reach your ass!" Blayne smirked as he swung a fist at him. Benen watched as he shook his head taking a seat next to J.T. on a bench. "Oh well then I guess if you can reach my ass, why don't you kiss it!" Sloane broke out into that all too familiar high-pitched laughter. Blaynes eyes just narrowing as his teeth started to grit lightly. He hated being made a fool of! Slowly he cackled as he ran up to his brother. "How about I KICK it instead!" With that Blayne proceeded to send a foot into his older brothers behind. Sloane was sent stumbling forward and onto his behind. The elder brothers eyes narrowed quickly getting up and tackling Blayne to the ground. Within seconds J.T. and Benen had exchanged glances jumping into the fight to stop it.  
----------------------------------------------------

"Y-yeah... It... It does. Heh, I remember. This was the day we were headed for America. We had a playful spat on the deck of the ship! Hehe, We disturbed everyone that was on there. They actually wound up escortin' us to our rooms for awhile." Stinkie chuckled and shook his head with a grin. "That was a great day. I.. I even remember our names...Blayne..." He pointed to himself, "Sloane..." He then pointed at Stretch, "And Benen." His finger pointing at Fatso. "Of course I remember J.T. too...who could forget dat guy...?"Stinkie gave off a soft heh staring into the box. Stretch and Fatso exchanged smiles as they both reminisced on that day..."Yeah it was a great day...though, I remember kicking your butt pretty hard after you got mine!" Stretch grinned, placing his hands on his hips. Stinkie then slowly reached back into the box...


	12. Shall We Dance?

Stinkie's hands then pulled out a fancy olden looking flier. On the flier it gave detailed information about a dance that was going to be held on the ship. "That's right... this is that dance! That dance that J.T. met Elizabeth at!" With his eyes widened he looked up at Stretch and Fatso. He'd poke the paper a few times more as his gaze went back to it. Quickly the rest of the memories started rushing back into his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Blayne stood there holding onto the flier with a smirk on his face. "C'mon bro ya really can't be serious about goin' ta dis thing..." He jiggled the paper a little. "Actually, I'm quite serious about going to it. It's a great way to make friends and perhaps even meet some pretty girls." J.T. swerved his head with a smug smile. "Some girls ey..? Well I suppose there might be some that'd be good for a little fun.." Sloane grew a sly grin placing a hand to his chin. Blayne and Benen exchanged glances and shrugged figuring, 'Why Not'? The brothers dressed up into their suits quickly so they could get moving. Of course J.T. had already started on out the door and towards the party. It didn't take too long for Sloane, Blayne and Benen to catch up to their brother. As they stepped into the ballroom they slowly looked around. Many up-scale women and men were dancing about the floor, others sitting at the available tables. Like always Sloane had his short hair slicked back and into a tiny ponytail. Blayne had decided to just leave his hair tied back in it's normal way. Benen on the other hand had done like his brother and slicked his hair back. Sloane's outfit held a rose in the pocket and was well fit to his body. Blayne's on the other hand just held the usual pocket hanky and wore his loose fit. Benen just wore his casually like Blayne's._

"There he is..!" Sloane pointed across the room towards their brother J.T. "Looks like he's already found a dame ta dance wit' already." Blayne noted and grinned lightly looking between his brothers. "Whatever, C'mon boys let's go find us a da-.."Sloane turned his head to look at Blayne and Benen but, both had already wandered towards the buffet. Sloane's eyes narrowed annoyedly at first at the two of them. "Idiots.." He mumbled, his eyes landing on a table full of gorgeous women. Suddenly the scowl that had taken ahold of his face was washed away. Putting on a debonair smile he started over towards the table and took a seat. Benen and Blayne both had a peek over at him and laughed. "What a womanizer.." Benen shook his head and started chowing down on his food. "I mean, I don't see why those two get excited about women. They're nothing special, unless they can cook!" He grinned. Blayne just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Eh, Girls are decent I just can't stand all of dat perfume." Blayne arched his nose and clamped it with his fingers. The two of them then found a free table taking a seat so they could eat a little more properly.

Meanwhile across the room J.T. had begun speaking with a beautiful blonde haired woman named Elizabeth. "So why are you headed to America..?" Elizabeth softly spoke with her honey toned voice. "Well, probably for the same reason as everyone else. They pay more, not to mention there are far many more job opportunities." J.T. smiled sweetly to her gently spinning her around for the dance number. "I see, So it's not for the adventure then...?" Elizabeth slowly quirked up her left eyebrow as the corner of her mouth grew a grin. "Adventure...?" J.T. looked off and thought about that for a moment. "Yes, I suppose you could say that too." Softly he chuckled the couples eyes meeting each others for the longest time. A tall lean man walked up to the two of them adjusting his tie. "Oh god no, not him..." Elizabeth whispered to J.T. who wrose his right eyebrow. "What about this man...?" He quietly questioned her as they both pretended not to see him. "He's been trying to put moves on me all night long." She whispered softly to him. "I see..and i'm going to assume that you've asked him to stop.."J.T. trailed off watching her. Quietly Elizabeth nodded her head and actually clung a little tighter to him. J.T.'s face started to get patches of blush as he cleared his throat.

_  
Finally the other man spoke up with an irritated look across his face. "Mind if I cut in...?" He asked as politely as he could for being annoyed. "Yes, actually I quite do." J.T. gave off a smug smile as he continued what he was doing with Elizabeth. "Well personally I don't care. You're going to let me dance with her or it's going to get very ugly ..." That's when the man snagged up Elizabeth's arm, bringing her to him. "I do believe i've already told you off sir before. Please leave me alone." Her voice became stern as she turned to go back to J.T. The man just remained silent as he started to pull her back over forcefully. "It's funny that you should say it's going to get very ugly. Your face is already horrific", It was in that J.T. rolled back his sleeves and let the man have it in the jaw. A couple of loud screeches echoed through the room as the man crashed into a table. Quickly Blayne, Benen and Sloane stood up and stared wondering what the heck was going on. It wasn't too long after that they would see the other guy get back up and start swinging. The friends of this guy started over quickly to join in on the fight. The Trio quickly looked at each other from across the room and took off into a run. The three of them jumping head first into that fight to help their brother._

This fight would soon be ended by everyone being carried off to their rooms, or outside the dance hall, except J.T. who some how managed to get lucky. Apparently Elizabeth had explained to the security what happened and that it wasn't his fault. The Trio decided to vent themselves on the deck. Sloane cursed a little and kicked one of the pipes. "DAMN IT!" He growled out, before spitting out some blood. Well this definitely wasn't his night. "I can't believe it, I gave up a table of beautiful women fer dis shit." Sloane narrowed his eyes, grabbing those ship railings tightly. Blayne held his right arm tightly as it was injured. Benen followed close behind, holding his stomach which hurt like hell from being punched a few times. "At least we kicked deir ass Sloane..." Blayne tried to reason with his brother, spitting out a little blood himself. "Yeah we did didn' we?" Sloane turned his head to look at Blayne over his shoulder. "Yeah, They won't mess with us again." Benen huffed and smugly smiled. "Tck, It jus' ticks me off though. Where da heck is J.T.! Why didn' his happy ass get kicked out..?" Sloane grouched as he spun around to face his two brothers. "I think e's still inside wit dat girl." Blayne thumbed behind them towards the dance hall. "Well at least one of us is gonna get somethin' t'night.." Sloane mumbled.

"Hey there slugger are you alright...?" A female voice popped up from behind the three brothers. The Trio spin around in unison to have a look at a couple of the ladies that had followed after them. Sloane's eyes widened a little bit before growing a smug grin on his face. "Pfft, course I'm alright. Dat guy hit way worse than you ladies probably could..." Snickering he walked on over to them placing one hand in his pocket. The ladies couldn't help but giggle and laugh amongst themselves. They found his words to be amusing as Sloane had a puffed out cheek and a black eye and some cuts. "Aw, That's too bad... if you weren't alright we were going to say, we could help you get better." The brunette slyly spoke. "But if you're alright then, I guess there's nothing to fuss over.." The black haired girl piped up all three turning to leave. Immediately Sloane got in front of them laughing nervously and waving his hands. "I'm alright... but... I could... be...alot better. I am in an awful lot of pain... I could use a nurse or Three." He chuckled giving them all a sly grin and abit of a wink. Benen and Blayne mouths just dropped and stared at their brother as he walked off with the three girls. Slowly the two just looked at each other and gave a heavy sigh going about their own business for the night. Hey, at least they wouldn't be hurting like that idiot in the morning. 

----------------------------------------------------------

"Heh, yeah... I remember it as if it were yesterday! Man who knew dat night would totally change are lives ey?" Stinkie let out a soft heh, setting down the dance paper. "No kiddin, I remember us givin' J.T. nothin but hell over it fer awhile." Stretch chuckled and folded his arms. "Yeah, he kept paying more attention ta that ghoul than us." Fatso nodded in remembrance. "Yeah! An we was tryin' ta sabotoge dem for da rest of da whole trip cause of it!" Stinkie laughed as he once again reached into the box.


	13. Operation Applesauce

From the box Stinkie pulls out a bucket blinking at it a few times. It takes a moment before it all starts to come back to him. Stretch and Fatso burst into laughter placing hands over their faces as they all three remember.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_J.T. and Elizabeth are walking along the deck having an in depth conversation about where the both of them came from. The two of them seem to be lost in their own little world. J.T. finally wearing his casual wear again and enjoying it. Elizabeth however was decked out in a highly expensive looking golden and white looking dress. As they walk along the deck they pass by a bench with four people sitting on it. Three of them are sitting there with their faces stuck in newspapers, while the last one is looking them up and down. He's got an outraged look upon his face as he eyes him. Once Elizabeth and J.T. have passed by the three lower the papers. Sure enough, Sloan, Benen and Blayne lean forward to stare at the brothers back. "C'mon!" Sloane nods his head dropping his paper and getting up. "Right!" Blayne and Benen nodded in unison the two quickly getting up. As Benen stands up the disgruntled looking man steals back HIS newspaper, rolling it up and hitting Benen upside the head with it. Benen jumps a little turning around and eying the man, moving his hands around in a fighting stance. "Why I -AYE YI YI!!! OW! OW OW!" Benen flailed as his ear is suddenly grabbed by Sloane who drags him off by it. "Don't even THINK about it…."_

_After a few moments, the three of them started peeking around a corner and spotted some chefs entering into the kitchen. The three brothers exchanged glances then slowly smirked. With a whistle they followed the chefs into the kitchen. There was a sudden sound of crashing and pans falling to the ground. "Hurry up!! Get it all fixed up..! Quick, quick quick!" Sloane rushed his brothers. As if they couldn't have planned it better a manager stormed into the kitchen and asked what the racket was. "Ze butterball, ze fuel dropped ze pans! HRMPF! Ve told our mozer 'boud eet. She no listens!" Blayne tried his best to fake out a French accent as he rambled on. Finally the manager just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Look, look, just don't let it happen again, Alright?" and with that he left. The Trio sighed with relief and placed their hands over their hearts. "Alright, Let's go!!" Sloane commanded and nabbed up a bucket worth of applesauce, leaving about half in that pot. "Butterball.." Benen mumbled to himself as he followed after his brothers. In no time the boys had left the kitchen, just as the real chefs started to wake up. A short one blinked and poked his head out from a cupboard looking horrible._

_"Do ya see 'em...?? Ey...?" Blayne questioned Benen who was on the look out. Finally he spotted the two of them lounging in sun. J.T. waved his hands around as he explained to Elizabeth some of his inventions. It was nice to have someone to talk to about them finally. His brothers usually cared less about that sort of thing. Benen grinned and pulled back from the corner and looking to his brothers he wiggled his eyebrows. Sloane and Blayne just gained this eerily smart-assed look on their face. The Trio then crept up the stairs Sloane still holding the bucket tightly. Every once in awhile they'd look around to make sure that none of the other passengers were watching. Sure it wouldn't have been odd to see three chefs with apple sauce, but a bucket full? Maybe. Slowly and stealthy the Trio approached the railings of a smaller deck that was just above Elizabeth and J.T. All three grabbed a part of the bucket and steadily aimed the bucket above the two young lovers heads. It's not that it was heavy, they all just wanted in on it. Carefully they inched it in place then glanced to one another and counted, "1...2...th-...!"_

_"HEY THERE! Nice day out here isn't it...? I wish I could lounge like you two lovelies." A young man in his twenties had appeared from a door that was beside Elizabeth and J.T. He had walked out of the door and twirled his dry mop around and brought it straight up. This in turn on "3" had blasted the bucket of Applesauce right back upwards. The trio frantically tried to get it back over to them without spilling any. HOWEVER, with how it had been hit it was now angled in a horrible direction for the troublesome Trio. "WHOA, WHOA!! GRAB IT!!" Sloane shouted at his brothers. "I've got it! I've got it!" Blayne reached and managed to grab it with Sloane and Benen. "NO, I'VE GOT IT!" Benen grabbed tightly to the handle and pulled back roughly. In almost seconds, Sloane, Blayne and Benen were covered in applesauce. To add to their unfortunate situation the floor had also been covered in applesauce. So now not only were they covered in applesauce but they received free roller skating lesson! The first to slip was Blayne, who then attempt to get up only to be knocked back down by Benen. _

_Sloane who had some how managed to grab a hold of the railing was the only one left standing. "WHEW! Alright boys, just hang - !! ON!!!!!" Sloane screamed as he found himself being pushed over the railing by Blayne. Blayne was trying to pull Benen back to his feet but once he succeeded to, Benen's weight had forced Blayne backwards and into Sloane. "HNG!? SLOANE!" Benen waved his arms out and reached for his brothers hand. "GYAH!! Whatta ya doin' down there?!" Blayne also reached out for his brothers hand. "Hangin' around...! Doin' chin ups! NOW GET ME UP YA KNUCKLE-HEADS!" Blayne and Benen shuddered at their brothers shouting. The guy who had come out of the room with the mop now stared at them with his jaw dropped. He couldn't  
believe what he was seeing. Having become enraged by this he huffed and narrowed his eyes. "HEY YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The janitor shouted at the three. Blayne and Benen having heard the guy and only just realized that he was there, freaked out, causing them to lose their footing. Thus it sent all three brothers right over the railings of the deck._

_Benen landed on Sloane and Blayne on Benen's back with his butt towards his head. "Now I know what it feels like ta have and ELEPHANT SIT ON YA!" Sloane shouted angrily. "I can't complain, I feel like I landed on pudding!" Blayne chuckled. "Why do I always get the shitty end of the deal?" Benen grumped. "AUUGH..." The three cringed and looked towards the guy with the mop. "If you think L'm cleaning this up you're crazy!" Roughly he shoved the mop into Blayne's hand. "And if you think 'bout  
running away, I'll get security on you. Then you'll be shark bait!" The janitor folded his arms across his chest and stared at the tree angrily. The Trio all groaned out in unison. They didn't want to have to deal with THIS now. Oy, it was almost like something was out to get them! Though they couldn't give up on their fight yet. So the three though they grinded their teeth, went to work on cleaning up their mess. "Say! You didn't happen t'see which way dat couple went dat you were talkin' to didja?" Sloane got up and started dusting himself off. "OH! That nice couple? Yeah, They went into that door there just before you started falling all over the place." The Janitor smiled. The Trio in unison again all three slapped their foreheads. They found this to just be UNBELIEVABLE!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man! Dat was a great time. Y'know.. It almost reminds me of dem 3 stooges episodes..! Y'think dey were copyin' off of us? Stinkie raised an eyebrow. "PFFT! I wouldn't doubt it!" Stretched just smirked and laughed. "Yeah! We're full of it! Er... comedy I mean." Fatso laughs and elbows his brothers. "Oy, I was about ready ta pound dat fleshy though! 'E got lucky!" Stretch pointed out not wanting to seem like he was weak back then.


	14. Lovely Arguments

"Haha, I remember we tried ta get 'em about five more times aftah dat! Though every time we'd some how manage ta just be the ones gettin' hurt." Stinkie looked at Stretch and raised an eyebrow. "EY! It wasn' my fault! You guys jus' don't follow my plans all of da way through." Stretch stated rolling his eyes to his brothers words. "Or maybe you don't think them through!" Fatso boldly stated before getting a mallet to his head. "OOOF!" Stretch smirked with happiness to his brothers pain. "Now ya know how my head feels every time you talk. ANYWAYS!" The tallest brother turned his back to them giving a sorrowful look to himself now. "You realize Stinkie, dat J.T. wasn't th' only one who fell in love on dat cruise." Stretch paused a moment to glance back at his brother from over his shoulder. "He wasn'...? Who else did...?" Stinkie stared, pondering if this was going in the direction he thought. "You fell in love dat day..." Stretch trailed off and closed his eyes tightly. Gasping Stinkie's thoughts had been confirmed as he floated quickly around in front of his brother. "NO WAY! YER JUS' SAYIN' DAT!" The worried ghost snapped at his elder brother in disbelief. 

Slowly Stretch opened his eyes and shook his head. "Believe me brother I wish dat I was.. Heh, For dat day is da one dat cursed all of us!" He moved his arms around in symbolizing the three of them. "Wh-whatta ya mean...? How..? What.. WHO?" With furrowed eyebrows Stinkie floated closer to Stretch tuned in puzzlement. Having averted his eyes from his brothers Stretch pulled out a flower that had been placed between book pages to keep it preserved."Ring a bell...?" He questioned. Stinkie whose eyes now gazed upon the flower completely blanked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"H-hnngh.. Th-there she is! Dat's her Benen! What do I do...? I've never talked to a dame before! Dey're usually runnin' away before I reach 'em!" Blayne gulped as he stared on at a beautiful blond haired girl. "Just take it easy, Keep calm an' uh, be funny..! Girls like it when a guy is funny! But don't get too nervous, you know what happens.." Benen noted to his brother who gasped out in fright.. "Y-Yeah, I start sweatin' an' I dun stop! Oh.. oh no! I think I'm sweatin' now! I dun usually care 'bout dis sorta thing. What's happenin' ta me!?" Blayne grabbed Benen by the collar and started shaking him. Grabbing Blayne by his collar, Benen then proceeded to smack him. "Get a hold of yourself! Take a deep breath, and this flower.." Carefully he handed it to his ever nervous brother. "And go say Hello...I'm sure she'll like yas...!" The ever stressed Blayne gulped and started his way towards the girl as he bit his lower lip. It eased him a little that she hadn't looked at him yet, though, it also frightened him. It was almost like that feeling you get when you watch a horror movie and you're expecting the bad guy to suddenly look at you. Having found himself beside her Blayne could feel his knees start shaking._

_The girl cocked her head to look at him and blinked with curiosity. However, there wasn't a scream or a look of disgust to follow, instead, she just smiled widely at him, "Hello! Is there something I can help you with...?" A tender and golden sounding voice escaped through the girls lips. Though he remained worried about what she'd say when he told her how he felt he suddenly felt so warm inside. It was almost as if he had melted on the spot due to the sound of her honey toned voice. Ever hesitantly though, Blayne finally spoke up after having cleared his throat. "H-hi! I uhm, I uh.. I just wanted ta say, dat I uh, I ... I think you're.. very pretty! A-and... I'd .. uh.. like ta get ta know ya if.. I could.. " Shakily his hand stretched out, his hand which held the flower in it now well exposed. "It's... It's for you..though it, doesn't compare to yer... b-beauty.." Flushed with blush to his cheeks Blayne looked away in fear of rejection. However to his surprise the girl just laughed and giggled covering her mouth. "O-oh my, Well alright then, I am Fiona Allardyce, pleasure to meet you." She curtsied and waited for his reply. "I'm crushi-...I MEAN, BLAYNE! I'm Blayne McFadden.." Nervously he laughed and grinned showing off those buck teeth. "And the pleasure is all mine.." Blayne sighed happily at getting the chance to kiss her hand, which was offered._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hngh..." Grabbing his head Stinkie groaned out in anguish. Puzzledly he stared at the ground feeling a tear start to form in his left eye. "M-My head... it..it hurts..! Wh-what's.. goin' on 'ere..? Why do I feel so.." Stinkie searched for a word to use. "distressed...?" Quietly Stretch stated to his brother who he hated to see like this. "Y-Yeah..! It's.. so painful! It seems like it's a happy memory.." Confused Stinkie looks up to his brother with curiousity. "Just..keep on thinking about it Stinker.."Stretch mumbled and looked at Fatso who knew what would come after all of this was over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Just what the hell do ya think you're doin' armpit!?" An enraged voice came from Sloane, who didn't look very happy at all. The tallest of the trio paced back and forth inside their room. "Dis isn't happenin', TELL ME dat this isn't happenin'!" smacking his forehead he complained and growled. "Well Sloane, I uh, I mean..I just we..." Blayne tried to explain to his brother who wound up just cutting him off. "SHUDDAP! I dun wanna hear it. You and dat other brother of ours, ya make me sick! We had plans for when we came over here boys! We was supposed ta be openin' up dat tailorin' shop. Now the both of ya's are goin' an throwin' a wrench in da plan! Yer gonna drag da rest of us on down wit ya when ya sink!" Sloane growled out this man was mad enough to spit nails. "It ain't like dat Sloane! We're just friends. Sheesh! I ain't goin' back on what I promised!" Blayne sighed heavily as he gazed up at Sloane. "Good, just keep it dat way. Girls have a way of messin' up things just look what dat one has done ta our brother." Angered still Sloane sneered then looked out of the window. Just then there was a sound of the rooms door closing. Everyone turned their heads and looked to find out who had entered._

_"I'm sorry that you feel that way about this situation Sloane. However, unlike our younger brother I will not back down. I'm very much in love with Elizabeth. This is something that I have only dreamt about for a very long time. I promised mother that we would come over here and make it, and so we shall. This is just furthering the step." J.T.'s voice stated calmly as he peered at his brother from across the room. Sloane stomped over towards his brother and grabbed him by the collar. "You know what else mother said? STICK TOGETHER! But it'd appear dat you's have got ya eyes planted solely on dis girl!" He hissed through tightened teeth. "I'm not abandoning you brother.." With that J.T. hugged his brother close and closed his eyes. "I promise we will continue with what we planned. Besides, I've to take these things slowly anyways." J.T.'s eyes sparkled as he stared into his brothers bright purple eyes. Sloane just grunted and looked to the side, he wasn't anyones fool. He knew exactly how these things worked out. "Whatever..." He grumbled and left the room._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You...you were so mad back den over it. Over J.T. an' Me both likin' them girls. I remember dat I was da one who didn't go on wit actin' all lovey dovey. Me an dat ghoul remained friends.. While J.T. He, He and Elizabeth kept seein' each others. He always skipped woik ta go an visit her somewhere! I remember when we caught dem afta he'd said he was sick!" Stinkie nodded and squinted as he thought about it. "Dat was when we was livin' in dat store we tailored at! Well above it..." His eyes traveled from the box to his brothers. "Yea'...we didn't back down off of him dat time. We found out day he was usin' our hard earned funds for 'is fun time with Mrs. Lizzy there!" Annoyed by the sheer thought of it again, Stretch growled softly. "Yea'! It was his fault dat we lost da joint. We couldn't afford it with everything he spent...and promised to pay back!" Fatso added and sighed. "But ya have ta admit dey were a cute couple." Happily he remembered when Elizabeth and J.T. were actually having fun. "Oh yeah, so cute dat dey went an' had Casper! It wasn't until dem two was married dat we got any sort of money returned ta us."Stretch rolled his eyes in remembrance. "Yeah, little did we know dat da only reason dey invited us ta stay at da manor was ta jus' watch Casper while daddy was busy!" Cringing Stinkie ruffled up his nose.

"..I'll never forget dat day..." Fatso trailed off into his own thoughts.


	15. Family Feud

_"Honey, are you sure you really want to do this...?" Elizabeth questioned her husband J.T. as she placed a hand upon his shoulder. There were many many things that she had accepted in the past that he wanted, but this was by far the oddest request he'd ever had. "I mean, Your three brothers, it's not that I don't like them but, well dear, they're quite rowdy." Those blue eyes of hers shined like diamonds as she gazed at her husband. J.T. just chuckled and smiled softly at his beautiful wife. Quietly he close his eyes to think for a moment of exactly how he would explain this to her. As he sighed he reopened his eyes and turned to her with a loving gaze._

_"Let's just say I owe it to these boys. After everything that I've done, dragged them into, It'd be wrong of me to not do this. True, it is odd, but it's the only thing I can think of as a decent enough offering. Besides, It'll be good for my son to really get to know his Uncles. After all, family is the most important thing." J.T. stated firmly and then chuckled. As the chuckle faded he found himself speaking again. "Besides, I've already had everything set up for them upstairs in their room. All they have to do is move in. I'll be sure to instruct Blayne to lay under the vent as to help keept he stink out of that room." The both of them then laughed softly together and walked to the doors of Whipstaff. "My brothers, Good to see you! Please, please, come in, come in!" He ushered them in, and had a gentle maid bring in their bags. "Please take these up to their room."_

_"Yes sir.." The maid bowed her head and started for the stairs with a few of the bags._

_The Trio who had just stepped into Whipstaff stood there in awe as they stared around the entry hall of the enormous manor. The three of them could barely believe their eyes and to what they had been shown. It was breath taking to say the least! All three were highly impressed with it's sheer size and decor. However, the ever stubborn Sloan of course had to pretend not to be so enthused. "Eh, If I was you I'd a fired my decorator before dey finished. PFFT, You'd think dey was color blind!" Sloane smirked and gradually placed his hands within his pockets._

_"As funny as ever I see Sloane! Haha, So, Allow me to show you where you three will be sleeping at. I'm sure that you will all appreciate the accommodation's that I've arranged. After all, This is the reason why I have been asking you all about what types of material and colors that you enjoyed. It's not that I don't remember, it's just that I wanted to make sure." J.T. motioned to his brothers to follow him up the stairs. The three of them exchanged glances, Benen and Blayne didn't seem to mind or care at all. They were just happy to be able to be anywhere near their brother again, as well as to have some place DECENT to live in for a change. It'd been rough on the three of them trying to share a small little apartment room with each other. Just imagine all of them wanting to use the bathroom at the same time! That was a little hard...and don't even get started on the kitchen and who slept where. The Trio continued to follow J.T. up the stairs and towards their room. Upon arrival, J.T. opened the door and entered into the room. His brothers followed close behind him, the second they stepped into the room their jaws dropped._

_"WOW...Look at dis!! Oooh... oooh..! Whatta place ta live!!" Blayne happily sat down on the bed that he assumed was his._

_"Good choice, despite that I love you brother, My wife happens to think you could use a little fresh air." J.T chuckled to himself._

_"Hrmn... I don't smell that bad. I just have a problem wit soap." Blayne grumbled and folded his arms over his chest. Sloane just grinned and sat down on the first bed that was near the door. This way he could monitor his brothers so to speak. Still, it didn't surprise him much that they would treat Blayne in such away. His brother didn't stink THAT much, it was just a little bit of a smelly thing._

_Just then Casper started on into the room, peeking in to see if that's where his father had gone off to. "Dad? Are my Uncles here yet?" The boy spoke warmly and curiously._

_"Yes, They are Casper, Blayne, Sloane, Benen, meet your nephew Casper. Casper, Meet your Uncles." J.T. spoke up very proudly of his son. Placing his hand on his sons shoulder he smiled with joy. The Trio all stared at Casper for a moment before they exchanged glances. The first one to speak up was Sloane of course._

_"Hey there Nephew, UH, Nice ta meetcha. Boy you sure look like a Chip off da ol block!" Sloane grinned and nervously looked to his brothers who he waited to hear something from. Benen and Blayne finally got the idea and also happily greeted their nephew, after all they didn't want to start things off bad when they just got there! Pfft, no, they would wait a few weeks before they started their little family feuding and issues._

_"Yes, Well, he has his studies to get back to..Don't you son?" J.T. Smiled at his son towards and ruffled his hair._

_"Y-yeah, Well, see you around." Casper smiled lightly and waved to his Uncles, though he didn't really want to study at the moment, he did it because it would please his father. To him his father was everything, he wanted to make him so proud, so he did what he was told. Even if it didn't include having fun at that moment. Though when he thought about it, his father would probably of said that work is fun._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whew...Yeah, That was da first day we ever seen Casper! Boy did dat start abuncha feudin' between us. Dat brother of ours was always wantin' Casper ta worry 'bout them studies of his. He almost never let da kid have fun! Except for the pirates thing of course." Stinkie chuckled and day dreamed for a moment.

"Oh yeah, dat lasted a good 2 years until Lizzy there died. That's when J.T. retired ta all work an' no play!" Stretch sneered and grumbled to himself.

"Yeah, Poor Casper had ta beg for attention, and every time dat we tried ta help da squirt with his problems. Our bro would throw a hissy fit." Fatso frowned and shook his head.

"Yeah, said dat bulby boy needed ta woik out his own issues." Stinkie's eye narrowed and shifted to look at his brothers.

"Pfft, but all dat changed da day dat Casper got sick... Den he got all mushy gushy again. He realized what he'd done wrong. Though too bad fuh Casper dat it was too late..." With his head hung Stretch closed his eyes as he remembered.

"We were there fer Casper more den his father was. We did everything for that tyke." Fatso added to his brothers memories.

"Y'mean until Casper died, an' J.T. wanted ta do anythin' he could ta bring him back!" Noting, Stinkie raised his pointer finger in the air.

"RIGHT, and dat's when things started goin' down hill for da rest of us! Everyone thought dat he was CRAZY an' outta his mind! So dey started ridiculin' us for it as well!" Irritatedly Stretch trailed his voice off.

"Y-yeah! I remembuh!" Stinkie stared off for a moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"Look J.T. we know ya's miss Casper, Hell, we do too! It's been a year since the short shit passed on. There's nothin' you can do about bringing him back! Everyone in town thinks yer nuttier than a fruit cake dat was made with PEANUT butter!!" Sloane throws his arms up in the air. "Seriously bro, folks are talkin' 'bout you and not only you. They're draggin' US in on it!" Disgruntled Sloane looks at his younger brothers. "Sorry, t'put it like dis... but...YA RUININ' OUR LIVES!! We've dealt wit YOU AN' YER SIDE-TRACKS EVER SINCE WE GOT 'ERE! We've been VERY patient witchu's.. an' LEMME tell ya..! IT AIN'T BEEN EASY! Ever since you met Lizzy, You've been ignorin' us... you've been ruinin' everythin' we've woiked our fingers on! It's time dat you start thinkin' 'bout us for a change!"_

_"MY SON MEANS MORE TO ME THAN ANYTHING! I will do whatever it takes to bring my son back to life! Come hell or high water I will do it! So be it if they want me to stop they'll be dragging me out over my dead body! I WILL bring my son back to life. HE WILL live again, I promise this. AND so help me if you get in my way Sloane... I will" J.T ranted and stomped his foot, only to be cut off by his brother._

_"FINE! WE'LL HAVE NOTHIN' TA DO WIT YOU! WE'RE OUTTA HERE! You're disgracin' da name of ya boy...DA NAME OF MCFADDEN! You ain't no brothuh of mine." Sloane hissed as he dragged Blayne and Benen out of the room._

_"SOMEDAY!! SOMEDAY! ALL THREE OF YOU WILL KNOW WHAT TRUE LOVE IS! THEN, ONLY THEN! YOU'LL SEE!!" J.T. shouted after them. "You'll see what it's like to try to protect..and help someone you love.. so much.. You'll see what...you've been missing. Y-you'll never live without it!"_

_Sloane paused a moment and turned back towards the manor and shouted, "WHY?! CAUSE FAMILY IS EVERYTHING!? HUH, FUNNY, YA WOULDA FOOLED ME WIT HOW YOU TREATED CASPER BEFORE 'E DIED, AN DEN US ALL DIS TIME!"_

_J.T. just stared after his brothers that being a major stab into his back. The words hurt so badly because he knew they were true. "And this is why.. I... I will do what I can to make up for my loss...with my son. I owe it to him..."_

_"Dad, P-please... don't.. It's ok. I.. I don't mind.. As long as I have you I'm ok. I don't need to be flesh and blood. Please don't cry, don't be sad.. dad?" Casper pleaded with the distraught man._

_"No son, I've made a promise, and I will do it. I WILL!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dat's when things started lookin' bad fa you Stinkerino." Placing his hand on Stinkie's shoulder Stretch eyeballed his brother.

"...Y-yeah... Y-You're right. F-Fiona... and.. ...HIM...Dat guy.. he..." Stinkie grabbed his head again, these memories were more than painful for him now. Though he needed to remember... And now... They had arrived.

"Do you remember what happened to ya's Stinkie...?" Fatso questioned as he stared at his brothers pained face.


	16. Farewell Blayne

Stinkies face suddenly distorted into a frown. Softly the ghost gulped to himself and exhaled as he shakily nodded his head. "Our brother was put in da insane asylum just as he was on da brink of gettin' dat Lazarus ta work..! No one believed th' guy dat his invention would woik! Dey didn' even gi ve 'im half a chance ta show. Dey just locked da poor guy up and Casper was left alone again. Da poor little guy wanted ta follow his dad.. but... He thought it'd jus' get 'im even deeper over 'is head! So Casper never followed aftah his dad. He failed in what he was supposed ta do, so he was stuck here." With a tilt of his head Stinkie looked at his brothers and shook his head. "There's more though...'Cause of J.T. lookin' like a crack pot, We was treated differently too! Since our brother was Insane, dey thought we was too!" His voice trailed off as those memories rushed back to him. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Blayne is quietly walking down the street, his hands shoved into his coat pockets staring at the ground. All around him there were people who chatted with each other. They eyed him down as if he were a disease! In turn Blayne perked up an eyebrow and stared them down, even going as far as to stick his tongue out at them. Grunting lightly he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Without another thought he planted his butt on a bench that was in town and sighed gently. It took the people who stood behind him, and whispered about him to get Blayne pissed. Finally he jumped to his feet and eyed down the people who had stood behind him and shouted, "WHAT?! WHATTA YA TALKIN' 'BOUT EY?! Y'like Talkin' 'bout people behind dey're backs?? Tell me, what 'bout me is so fascinatin? I didn' do anythin' to yas! So y'can't be talkin' 'bout dat! Did I step in doggy shit? Did a boid poop on my head?" A hand pointed to any old spot up there. "Do I have a kick me sign on my back? WHAT? What is it?" He angrily interrogated the group behind him. The group who had been gossiping had halted to a stop. In fact they were very much spooked about what had just happened to them. Hurriedly they rushed into their building as they ignored Blayne._

_"HRMPF!" Exhaustedly, Blayne slumped back down onto the bench and covered his eyes. Thought upon thought jumbled through his mind. Why had everyone changed their attitudes about them so suddenly? They'd been REALLY great friends with most of the people in this town. The last thing they expected was being treated like out-casts and have half the town turn two-faced. Well, at least there were still a few people who treated them normal._

_"Hey You!" A cheerful voice beamed at the Blayne. "Why're you so down in the dumps?" It softly questioned, as the figure sat down beside him._

_"HRMN?!" Blaynes eyes flew open as he shifted in his seat to sit upright. "F-Fiona! Hey there!" A happy smile quickly placed itself across the worried mans face. "I was just...well y'know.. It's everyone. I'm sure ya've noticed dey've been treatin' us different ever since J.T. went senior psycho!" He grumped as he pushed some hair from his face. "But you, what're ya up to out he'e? "over joyed he smiled at her, happy to have SOMEONE to talk to._

_"Aaww.. yeah, Well I'm sure that it'll pass soon. You'll see.." Fiona hugged him gently and laughed. "To be honest I was out getting some groceries for the house. Then I had a few erronds to run, but, mmh.." She shrugged and laughed a little._

_Blayne blushed as he was hugged onto by her and nodded. "I... I see..! Well uh, ya wouldn' by chance want uh, any help dere would ya's...? I mean, I could carry ya things for ya's!" He offered kindly to her, after all that's what friends did for each other._

_Fiona smirked a little as she contemplated his little offer then grinned, "Yeah, I suppose I could use your help." She playfully elbowed him in the side. "But just don't getting weak in the knees on me ey?" Standing up she teased him and winked._

_Blayne just laughed and stuck out his tongue at her. "Yeah, yeah! Yer da one with da weak knees! I can see ya fallin' all over me!" He joked as took some of the load off of her arms and carried them towards her place. Little did either of them realize that they were being watched and followed. A man who stared on at then angered and distraught over their playfulness. This poor sap had been consumed by the green-eyed monster. Still, the friends continued to chat in their unaware state just talking about old times and newer times. It had been a few months since they had chatted so long. When they reached their destination Blayne happily placed the groceries down on the table for his friend. "There ya go! Well it uh, it was great talkin' with ya's again Fiona, but, I'd better get headin' back. My brothers are probably wonderin' where da heck I'm at. Hope we can do it again sometime."_

_"W-wait! Blayne!" She called after him just as he stepped one foot out the door. "M-maybe, maybe we could...? Perhaps tonight at uhm, Dinner..? I mean we could go out just the two of us?"Nervously she shrugged and clasped her hands together._

_This of course stunned Blayne to hear, but, he wasn't one to turn down the offer of a friend so, "Yeah! Sure, W-why not..?"_

_"O-oh! Well great! I'll see you at.. at.. uhm.." Fiona tried to think of a good time._

_"7 sound good..?" A chuckle rumbled out of Blaynes mouth as he leaned in the door way and stared at her._

_"Y-Yeah...7! Of course, Perfect..!" Nervously she started stepping back towards the fridge to place the milk in it._

_"See ya then!" Excited, Blayne waved and shut the door and started down the street. Those golden eyes gazed at the sky as he started to contemplate about all of this. Words that his brother had told him quite a few years ago as they started over on the ship. He promised that he wouldn't let any girls interfere and yet. This feeling that he had for Fiona had fully bloomed now! There wasn't anything that he could do about it, except hide it of course. The last thing he wanted to do was end up like J.T. Oh boy and would Sloane EVER use that one against him if he ever gained a Girlfriend. "Meh..." he mumbled to himself quietly. ...WHAM!!!!! Almost Instantly Blayne found himself slammed against the ground. The boy sat up as quickly as he could, and grabbed his cheek. "WHAT DA HELL?! What ... wha.. what happened?!" Growling Blaynes eyes scanned around until they landed on a set of feet. With enraged eyes he stared straight at the guy who had punched him. Chad, Nielson. "Y-YOU! What da hell was dat for!? I didn't do anythin' to you ya bastard!" Blayne stumbled back up to his feet as he hissed at the man who stood in front of him._

_"YOU! YOU AND YOUR CRACK POT BROTHERS! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MISS FIONA! YOU HEAR ME?! She doesn't deserve a scrawny little shit like you! SHE DOESN'T NEED YA BAD REPUTATION AND ALL OF YOUR DEBTS! Miss Fiona deserves far better than the likes of you! Now I gots my eyes set on her! If ya lay ONE finger on her, I'll make ya life a livin' hell! She's mine...get it!?" Chad blinded by anger grabbed Blaynes jacket and slammed him into the wall. "GOT IT!?"_

_Blayne at this point was wide-eyed, worried and panicked, especially to see that there was a crowd that had slightly gathered and yet they did nothing to get this guy off of him. It was because of this man here, Chad, that the McFadden name had been getting more and more dirt scuffled on it. Despite that he wanted to nail this guy flat though, Blayne held back, he held back for the sake of Fiona and so that she could be seen with them still. "Y-yeah.. s-s-sure..!"_

_"GOOD.. I'll be watchin' you...VERY...closely.." With that he dropped him and walked away._

_It took a moment for everything to sink in but once it had Blayne grasped his jacket and rushed towards Whipstaff Manor at full speed. He didn't stop for even a second until he reached the manor where he huffed and puffed until he could catch his breath. "I...I...wh-whew..."_

_"Uncle Blayne?" Casper floated over to him quickly. "Are you alright?? You look out of breath!" The passive little spook questioned his uncle worriedly._

_"AH!" Blayne cried out a little in surprise as he stared at Casper. "Y-Yeah! Of course I am! I'm just.. peachy. J-just went for a jog! Gotta keep dese ol bones in tact y'know?" He grinned nervously and shrugged still as he still tried to catch his breath. "W-well! I've gotta get ready, Fiona invited me ta 'ave dinner wit 'er and I ain't passin' dat up!" laughing he started up the stairs._

_"Is it a dinner DATE? Or just a friendly dinner...??" Casper floated beside his uncle curiously._

_"What it mattah? A dates a date Casper!" Unknowingly he looked at the stairs as he walked up them._

_"It matters alot! It's going to have an effect on what you wear to it." A playful laugh tumbled over Casper's lips._

_"Uhm, Well I'm gonna assume it's just a friendly date.." A shudder trailed down his spine as he thought of what would happen if it turned out to be more and Sloane, or even Chad found out about it._

_"Oh! I've got the perfect outfit then..! Follow me!" Casper flew up the stairs quickly and towards the bedroom._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears formed in Stinkies eyes as he remembered everything now. Right down to the last detail as his eyes shifted once more to glance at his brothers. "H..hn.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that night..._

_Fiona and Stinkie sat at a quiet little table and chatted amongst themselves, about friendly things. Like what type of things they've been up to, how the family are, and what they had planned for the week. They even passed jokes back and forth which managed to get some of the people who were dining to look at them and laugh a little themselves. All the while they had no clue that they were yet again behind spied on by this Chad Nielson who was ever so jealous. To him he didn't see their actions as only that of friends. To him, he seen the dangerous potential of Blayne actually managing to snag this gorgeous woman that he had set his heart and mind on having. If he couldn't have her, NO ONE would! He'd make sure of that._

_"Y-You know Blayne, we've known each other for a long time now." Fiona's voice trailed off as she shyly looked up at him from her finished dinner plate._

_"Y-yeah, it has been a long time...hasn't it?" Blayne stated quietly to himself, starting to figure out where this was going._

_"I uhm... I always wondered, if, if you'd... be interested in someone like me? I mean.. Interested with.. well.. I mean.." Fiona tried her best to place the words._

_"Being yer... boyfriend...?" With shifty eyes Blayne chuckled out softly to her._

_"Well...yes" She replied with little hesitance._

_"I would..." A grin formed on Blaynes face. "I'd love dat more then ANYTHIN'!"_

_That is all that it took for Chad to hear before he looked at the chef and gave him the "go-ahead". The Chef nodded in agreement as he quickly began to concoct a recipe for disaster. Lacing a desert bowl with quite a few items that would make Blayne more sickly than a diseased squirrel. When he was through, he set the bowls down in front of the couple. "WELL! Then, These here desert bowls are on the house! Eat up my little love birds!" The chef chuckled out happily, as he deceived them. Both of them thanked the Chef as he walked away._

_"I'm so excited! I've never had a boyfriend before. SO what would you!" Fiona's mouth was then covered by one of Blaynes hands._

_"but... I can't... I promised Sloane dat I wouldn'. I..I'm sorry. I.. I do care about ya.. and I do like ya's a lot! I dream about ya's all da time but, I made a promise and..." A pained sound in his voice as Blayne trailed off._

_"A promise, is a promise... I can, understand." Though Fiona was now hurt, she continued her cheerful smile. She wasn't going to be a cry baby about this. After all she was a lady. "Well then... uhm, cheers!" She raised her desert bowl up and started eating away happily._

_"Yeah! Cheers!" Blayne winked before he too dug into his desert dish unknowing of the suffering that he was about to be subjected to until he passed on._

_The Next Morning..._

_Blayne is awake and not looking so well at all, he looks quite pale in fact. The poor guy had been up all night throwing up and having to use the bathroom in general. Sloane who had been continually woken up due to this was more than just a little annoyed at it, and yet, he was worried for his brother. "YEESH, What da 'eck happened? Are you alright dere bro? Y'dun look so well. I hope ya didn' catch anythin' from bein' around that girl." Sloane stated as he started getting ready for going out into town._

_"Ngghh.. I.. I dunno... I might've.. meh.. UGH, my... luck, I'd..g-get da..s-stomach flu.." Tired and ragged he layed there in his bed and stared up at his older brother._

_"Nyeh... Well I uh... I'm goin' out. Y'want anythin' from da store...? I'll try an get what I can..." Trying to act tough, Sloane did his best not to show any worry or emotion._

_"Y-yeah, just..some juices.. or.. somethin' t'drink.. I feel so... dry..." Blayne inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes to rest._

_Benen sat at his brothers side not even thinking about moving away from it. "I'll keep watch over him while yer gone."_

_Sloane just nodded and stormed out of the room. As he walked down the hall he placed his right hand over his face and cringed his teeth clenched tightly. "Myaw.. C-C'mon.. not my little bro too.. Dun let dis happen. Let da little stinker get better!" he quietly prayed to himself and to the sky as he hoped his prayer would be answered._

_However, as days passed Blayne didn't get any better, in fact, he became royally worse. Even to the point that he was now throwing up blood.. and even out the other end. Every split second he would toss and turn, sweating horrifically, his sinuses even being effected. The worst part for Benen and Sloane was that their poor brother had started to REEK HORRIBLY! It was almost like something had started to rot. They couldn't stand to be around such an Petrifying stench, yet, they held themselves in there until they could no longer stand it and felt sick themselves. Finally the doctors whom they called in over and over again, were able to make a diagnosis._

_"SO, What is it?! What's happening to my little brother in there?!" Sloane distressedly had shaken the Doctor. "What're we gonna do ta save 'im?! Whatta we 'ave t'do!" He pleaded with the Doctor for an answer. Those Amethyst eyes glued onto the doctors. They read every inch of emotion on his face, Sloane didn't want to admit it, but he knew... He KNEW. Though, he denied it with every fiber of his being. He PROTESTED it._

_"Sir, I'm.. I'm sorry to say.. W-WE can't heal him. He's too deep into it at this stage... I'm afraid.. He's been poisoned. We don't have a cure for poison.. and this one is one of the worst cases I've seen in ages. It'll probably eat him inside out. I'm..I'm very sorry... I wish there wa" The Doctor explained._

_"NO!!! NO! YER NOT SORRY!" Sloane grabbed the guy by the gruff of his shirt. "DAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER IN DERE!! YER GONNA FIX 'IM!! HE'S GONNA GET BETTER! Y-YOU GOTTA GIVE 'IM SOMETHIN!' ANYTHIN!! Y...Y'CAN'T JUST...LET 'IM DIE LIKE DAT! YOU 'EARTLESS BASTARD! Y..Y'AIN'T EVEN GONNA TRY T'SAVE 'IM!?" Sloane raised his fist and launched a punch, however, it was caught by Benen, who held him back and tried to calm him down. The Doctor, again apologized and took off running out of there as fast as his feet would carry him._

_"SLOANE! It..It ain't worth it bro..!! He can't do anything 'bout it!" Tears streamed down Benen's face as he started at his elder brothers enraged and horrified eyes. The two latched onto each other and cried as they listened to their brothers agonized cries. After awhile the two re-entered the room and stared at their brother._

_"Wh-what'd da...d-doc... uNGHGHN... S-saay..?" Blayne stared at his brothers as he huffed and groaned in pain, clenching his stomach. The two brothers exchanged glances and then looked at Blayne._

_"Oh yeah! Th-The doc said ya'd be..j-just fine. Y-yeah, he uh, he said y-you just needed some sleep bro.. S-so.. so sleep!" Sloanes forehead wrinkled as he tried not to cry in front of his brother. However, Benen already was and despite the HORRIBLE smell coming fro his brother he hugged him as tightly as he could. Blaynes eyes which now included some pretty dark rings around them glanced from brother to brother as he started to panic. He realized just how bad it was. Casper had even started crying when he realized his uncle was now dying. He worried how his Uncles would both take it, he wondered if they'd take it like his father took his mothers death. Once the little group had managed to come away from their tears they decided it would be best if they invited a few personal friends over to visit with their brother one last time before he passed. Sure their brother didn't look the best, and was constantly getting sick but, It was in case those friends wanted to say anything else personally to him. Among those invited was of course Fiona. However, Fiona didn't come to this farewell invite alone, she came with a 'friend'. Little did she know that this 'friend', Chad, had been the one to poison her cherished friend._

_"B-blayne...?" Fiona spoke softly as she entered into the room and stared at him, her hands covered over her mouth quickly as she raced over to his bed side and stared. "O-oh god... n-no.. I .. I didn't want to believe it was true and yet..."_

_"H-heh, Dun you dare think dat it's yer fault... hngh...I.. just ate somethin' dat I ..sh-shouldn't 'ave.." Blayne trailed off tiredly._

_"B-but it was at that place we chose for dinner, I.." Fiona started again to explain._

_"SHHHH...DUN SAY IT... I.. I really enjoyed..dat night with you..." A smile formed on Blaynes face, though it was a pained one. "Always smile, and look towards da happier things. Ya gotta bright future.." He chuckled and then spotted Chad and though he wanted to growl he held it back._

_"I will.. I.. I will, for you.. It's not going to be the same without you though... oh.." Fiona hugged onto him tightly and burst into tears. Though she couldn't hang on for long the odor of the rotting flesh had started to get to her. Slowly she pulled away and apologized before running out. "I..I'm sorry... I can't.. I can't take it... I'm sorry!!" And it's not the smell, but the sight of him being in so much agony._

_Chad just smirked and started towards Blayne who continued to just lay in the bed. "Y'know... I think there is at least one thing I could tell you..." Chad spoke as he neared Blayne. The two were the only ones left in the room. Benen and Sloane having gone after Fiona to try and calm her down. "...Good RIDDANCE. I'm happy to see that my poison worked on you. I warned you Blayne, not to get too close.. but you just couldn't listen..."_

_"IT...!" With a fit of coughing Blayne tried to shout, "IT WAS Y-YOU?! Y-You did... S-SLOA!!!" Unfortunately for him his mouth was almost instantly covered by Chads hand._

_"Oh no, I don't think so, now that you know the little secret, No one can find out." With his left hand Chad revealed an injection needle and smirked. Blaynes eyes widened but he was too weak to even lift a finger, and before he knew it he was injected with the liquid. Almost immediately the effects of the injection had started to take place. Blaynes eyes began to get blurry and drooped, he could no longer keep them open, everything turned black and before he knew it he was gone. Chad grinned at his victory. "PFFT, No more McFadden ingrate is going to ever get the likes of my girl. Fiona deserved way more than you..and she's going to get it! ME! PFFT, Though you're a fool..she only ever had eyes for you, but now, she'll see me!" He chuckled. "All she ever talked about was YOU.." Once Chad was rid of his over jealous feelings, especially knowing now that Blayne was dead. The deceitful villain put on a saddened and worried face, and raced out into the hallway..calling for the brothers. Without a second thought Sloane, Benen and even Fiona hurried back into the room._

_"Brother? H-HEY! BL-BLAYNE?! BLAYNE!!" Sloane placed his ear against his brothers heart, and listened, his hand holding his brothers tightly. Sure it was limp and felt so cold, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from trying. "C-C'mon bro! Wake up...Open ya eyes y'damn...Y-y'damn...n-numb..skull." It finally had dawned on him that his brother was gone. Sloane cried out in agony of the loss of his brother, Benen dropped to his knees and Fiona found herself crying on Sloanes bed, being comforted by Chad. Casper who had been in his playroom popped his head through the wall to see what was going on. To his sadness, it was an all too familiar scene. One that he had experienced with his mother, and his own death when it had happened. Tears slowly filled the little white ghosts eyes as he frowned and pulled back through the wall. Soon even he had found himself crying over the loss of his Uncle whom he loved so much._


	17. Old Faces and New Faces

"So...Dat's how I died?! I was ..poisoned?! Dat... Dat Chad fella poisoned me!" Stinkie flew into the air and started into a pace. "Fiona... Wh-What happened ta Fiona...? What happened after I...? I can't remember!" 

"Dat skin sack did exactly what 'e said he would. He took ya ghoul! Fiona an' him got married ..and of course had kids. Dat Dash fella you an' Melle met at dat shop is th' descendant of Dat joik!...A long time runnin' o course." Stretch explained.

"He didn't treat her very well either...Ya dun remember, cause ya didn' wanna." Fatso continued after Stretch.

"It's one of dem things where it eats away at ya insides..uh.. in a matter o' speakin'. Ya couldn' stand da thought of it so ya forced yaself ta forget. Hence why yer Passive Aggressive..." A smirk formed on Stretch's face as he folded his arms over his chest and stared at his brother.

"I see..." The Smelly specter sighed as he looked towards the window and stared out of it. Melle had seemed interested in that guy yesterday. Stinkie now wondered, if it was such a good idea to let her anywhere near him. Especially if it meant a chance of her being harmed by that jerks offspring. Though, In a way it was...also...Fiona's... This issue turned harder and harder. "What da 'eck am I gonna do?! I told Melle.. last night dat...if she wanted ta.. see a fleshie or two dat she could. I mean.. Im'ma last a heck a lot longer den dey are! The..fleshies I mean. Melle's my 'soul mate' for sure..! We promised dat we'd join in da afterlife 'ere... when she turned.. but.."

Stretch just stared at his brother and gave this cringed look. Was his brother acting, dare he think it, NOBLE?! Was his brother who usually belched and acted so immature, growing mature!? OY! Those memories apparently jolted back more than just memories of relationships, but, how he acted in his life. "What da heck do ya mean BY DAT?! Yer jus' givin' up like dat?! Yer not gonna try to keep 'er yaself?! Just cause she's a fleshie an you ain't!? AFTER ALL DAT FIGHTIN' YA PUT ME AN YOU THROUGH?!" It was obvious that Stretch had become a little more than annoyed at this point. "Y'know what she's gonna do don't ya!? She's gonna go right on out there an start hittin' on dat... blood bag!" He growled through his teeth.

"S-So.. H-He.. might not be ..." Stinkie started to speak, only to be cut off.

"GOOD?! DAT GUY?! HELL NO! He's plannin' somethin' Stink, and ya walkin' right inta 'is trap! We seen dat kid last night, he's off 'is rocker more den we are! ... And dat's bad fer a fleshie..seein' as we float." A smirk formed.

"Oohh...! I love floats!" Fatso randomly added, only to be smacked upside the head.

"Y'know dat fleshie is probably plannin' on gettin' close ta Melle, ta get close ta you.. so he can hurt ya's in da worst possibly way dat he can think!" The tall ghost exclaimed, as he looked at his brother. "Another words.. HE'S GONNA HURT 'ER REAL BAD TA GET BACK AT YA'S! S'GET MOVIN'! Find out where da 'eck she's at! Keep an eye on 'er! Dun let 'er outta yer sight!"

Stinkie gasped and stared wide-eyed at his bros, he knew they were right. "YES, SIR! RIGHT AWAY SIR!" Saluting he fled the scene to look around Whipstaff for Melle, in case she had still been inside there some where.

"HEY! AN' DUN BE AFRAID TA GET DIRTY..!! DAT'S YA JOB!!" Stretch echoed after his brother. "...NNhj...Our Bro's in over 'is little 'ead... We'd better keep an eye on 'im as well."

"MELLE? MELLE?!!" Stinkie's voice echoed around from room to room, but unfortunately she was no where to be found, so, in turn he looked for the closest fleshie around. Flying back to the living room he found Casper and Kat parked on the couch watching a movie. A nervous smile formed on his face as glided in front of the TV set. "EHEH, Happy to disturb ya, but, uh, Where'd Melle Bell go...?" The haunched ghost shifted his eyes around until they landed back on the two sitting on the couch.

"She went out to do some more Christmas shopping she said. Also to see some guy named Dash." Casper shrugged and blinked.

"Why...?" Kat questioned curiously.

"GAH! SHE'S MAKIN' DA BIGGEST MISTAKE O' HER LIFE!" Without replying to them anymore than that, Stinkie floored it out of Whipstaff and towards town. He couldn't let her get together with him, he just couldn't. He had to find some way to stop them from spending too much time together. But how? What could he do..? Well he could just do what Stretch suggested, which started to sound better and better. "C-C'mon Melle...where are ya's..?!" Frantically he searched, scaring folks left and right as they spotted him, or smelt him, which ever came first. Either way this pleased him greatly. "Hehehe! Dat's th' stuff I love..!" Finally both of the yellow orbs in his head landed on Melle, and to his displeasure, Dash. Instinctively he growled and narrowed his eyes at the kid.

Quietly he watched, his first thoughts were to rush in and start scaring the living daylights out of that pile of mucus. However, It had dawned on him that if he had Melle would probably just think he's getting jealous and would ignore him, Or worse. His eyes followed their every move, even up to where dash leaned in and cuddled her. The poor guy gritted his teeth and looked around him, there was a funny feeling suddenly formed in his stomach and almost instantly he turned and fled the scene. Even he hadn't realized the tears that had filled his eyes as he soared towards Whipstaff. There was no way he could confront her like this. Besides what would he do...scare the guy like normal? NO! There had to be something more, something... DIFFERENT that he could try. He wanted to beat this guy, man to ...man.

That was...IT! He HAD to become human. It'd be the only way he could actually be able to hold, protect, care for...and even save Melle and prove himself. Yes, this way she'd HAVE to believe him. Though how he would be hounded for this by his brothers, and yet, those words of J.T. whispered through his brain. For some reason... this felt right, this is something he was supposed to do. Something that he had to take care of. This was about more than just protecting the one that he loved, but, something much greater. Something that he had longed for and just never knew it. _**REVENGE**_. A dish that was best served cold.

By the time he snapped out of his thoughts, Stinkie found himself in Whipstaff basement. "What da Heehaw? How'd I get in dis place..? Heh, guess I must've remembered dat dis is where da Lazarus used to woik.." Looking towards the pool in front of him, Stinkie sighed. He knew there was nothing here that would help him achieve his goal. "PFFT...It's all his fault dis happened t'me anyways..." Stinkie grumbled as his memory once again drifted back into place. As he sighed his face was buried into his arms as he stared at the dusted wooden desk through the darkness.

Just as Stinkie had started to give up hope, a familiar voice called from behind him. "Dear Brother, are you certain this is the choice that you wish to make..? Is this truly what you want...? Are you sure this will provide you with these dreams you long for...?"

Slowly Stinkies head raised from his arms his eyes wide as the could be. That voice sounded so familiar, where had he heard that voice from before? Brother? Was it Stretch, or Fatso playing one of their many half-baked pranks on him. When he turned his eyes were met with something that shocked him more than an electrical socket! "...J.T.!!!!" The oddly, frightened ghost shrieked out as he flew back a few feet worriedly. "WHAT DA...'ECK!?!"

J.T. just watched amusedly as his brother backed away from him. "Have no fear brother, I'm not here to receive you. His eyes gleamed with sincerity. There was a nice warm soft mellowed glow that surrounded his whole being.

"Wh-what... what..a-are ya here for den..? I .. I uh.. I didn' d-do nothin'...w-wrong did I? I AIN'T READY T'GO YET!!" Stinkie flailed and dropped to his 'knees'.

A laugh hustled out of J.T. mouth as he floated closer to his brother. "Nothing more than your normal antics brother, Which, by the way...You really need to stop." J.T. preached to his brother. Of course this was nothing out of the ordinary of what he did when they were alive. "Actually, My dear brother, I'm hear because of something you've wished long and hard for."

"..Wh-what...? Whatta ya mean...?" Stinkie, floated back up until he was face to face with his older brother. "My... wish?"

"Mmh, It's the first one that hasn't been entirely selfish." J.T. noted as he placed a hand on Stinkie shoulder. "You really care for the Lady Melle, yes? It was your wish to protect her from this man, you stated. You didn't want her to be harmed by this man."

"Y-Yeah, I did...H-HEY! WHAT ELSE have ya been listenin' to me talkin' bout!?" Stinkie gulped and pulled away staring at his brother oddly.

"MORE than I wish to have heard." A smirk formed on J.T.'s face as he once again laughed. "Blayne, I'd feel guilty, if I didn't give you this opportunity to live... and love, as I did. It after all, as you stated, was my fault that this has all happened to you, Benen and Sloane. I cannot thank you enough, for, staying behind and helping my boy feel loved, and needed." With wettened eyes J.T. shifted his gaze towards the Lazarus' now empty hole.

"PFFT, It's nothin...Heh. Dat kid means.. everythin' ta us, even if we don't tell da dough boy what we're thinkin." He shrugged and continued to stare at his brother.

"Can you still honestly say that I...was wrong...with Elizabeth..?" J.T. Questioned his younger brother. All it took was the slightly ashamed look on Stinkies face to know the answer. "Mh... Now, understand.. this is your only and last chance. I know this is a NEW one for you, but for Pete's sake, be WISE with it. I'm being allowed to let you return to your human form. This will only last until Christmas Eve. You had better get done what you must by then, there's nothing after that."

"Y-Y'mean I'm.. going ta be...a..fl-flesh...ie...? I'll be able ta do whatever I want wit 'er?! I.. I can actually save 'er too?!" Excitedly the Smelly ghost hugged onto his brother and laughed. "I dun care what I said when we was alive, you ROCK bro!" He cackled and floated back. Finally he'd be able to show them what he was really made of. He'd prove that he was the bigger man. He'd have his revenge, and he'd have his love. At least...that's how he hoped it'd go.

J.T. slowly vanished as a huge amount of light consumed him, and soon after Stinkie. "Here is your life that had been stolen from you. Make good use of it, while you can. Oh, on last thing, Try not to get KILLED while you're like this. You'll cross over if you do." His voice faded until it, much like the light, had disappeared.


	18. Jingle Bells Something Smells

As the light disappeared a figure remained from it all, a young man around 20 on his hands and knees. Heavily the man breathed as he steadily stood up. A hand had found it's way onto his chest, over his heart. The man was dressed with an almost renaissance coat, that was colored in the shade of black. His pants an almost tanned color as his shoes remained blackened. Three straps across the coat held it shut, with a white mound hanging ever so slightly from the collar. His hair was a lovely shade of brown almost red, though it looked almost unkempt as it's length reached near mid-back on him. Finally both golden orbs opened to look around only to find that, he was no longer a ghost. Instead he was now living and breathing! "I'm!?" An excited voice echoed from Stinkie as he stared at his hands. "I'M...!!" A hand reached to touch his buckteeth which hung from his mouth. "I'M... I'M..ALIVE!! BLAYNE IS BACK!!" Happily he laughed and jumped around as he took in this moment. "Dis is da best moment EVER!! I... I can actually feel tings, er, touch tings!!" Stinkie happily picked up a book more than eager to feel it's weight. "OH LEGS!! I GOTS LEGS!!!" Laughing like a maniac he ran around the table a few times until he finally stopped. "Now.. What was dat I was gonna do..?" Curiously and scratched his cheek then remembered. "MELLE!!" 

Without another thought he raced up the incline of the Up and Adam machine. There was no time to doddle! The love of his life could be in trouble with that friend that double-crosser. Carefully he lifted up the trap door to the library. There was nothing that would get in his way, NOTHING, except.. "GAH DR.HARVEY! STRETCH!" Stinkie eeped as he paused and halted lifting the lid on the trap door completely. Now he was stuck with peeking out of it. This was just perfect, now how was he going to get out of there? "A Distraction! Hrmn..." Stinkie considered his options and smirked as he reached into his pocket and found some REALLLLYYY old candy that had been in there. "Myaw... whatta waste!" He frowned and then shrugged as he launched it at Stretch. Luckily for Stinkie Fatso had been close by him.

"WHAT DA...!?" Stretch lifted his head to look at Fatso, suddenly eying him. "JUST WHAT DA HELL 'RE YOU TRYIN' TO IMPLY 'ERE!?" Angrily he shouted at his inflated brother.

"Huh??" Fatso just blinked looked around. "Whatta ya talkin' about Stretch?"

"Y' TRYIN' TA SAY I'M SWEET?!" In an instant Stretch crushed the candy in his hand and floated towards Fatso.

"I didn' do anythin!" Fatso replied in defense and waved his arms. Dr. Harvey just watched and started taking down notes about what the two bickered about.

"Y'DUN HAVE TA PLAY DUMB, YER DUMB ALREADY!!" Stretch tackled his brother on the spot and both Fatso and him started into a fist fight. Stinkie just started on as the two of them tumbled across the floor and threw fists, pulled tails. Shuddering, he just winced and was more than happy he wasn't in that fight. It took a moment or two but once the two were fully focused on only each other, Stinkie climbed up out of the trap door and grinned.

"Dat woiked well!" Stinkie stated and he quickly parted the scene and made way to the front door.

Dr. Harvey who had just looked up in enough time, stared oddly at Stinkie as he watched him run by. Confused he blinked, even doing a double take on the trap door, and to the library door. Why was there a GUY in the...? Oh he could feel a headache coming on quick. "EXCUSE ME boys... I think... I'm.. going to retire for the moment.." Dr. Harvey smiled nervously as he held his head and walked out of the room. Fatso and Stretch couldn't of cared less as they continued their little feud.

"CROSS DRESSER!!"

"TWIG!!"

"BLIMPIE!!"

"NOSEY!!"

Once outside Stinkie was home free! He laughed as hard as he could as he rushed in the direction of the city. There would be time enough to deal with those two when he returned. It was inevitable, so why be worried about it now? By thee time he reached town he was all out of breath. "There has t'be an easier way ta find dem..! I .. I can't run anymore..! WHEW" Only now he realized how much easier he had it when he was able to float. "M-man am I glad dis is only for a few days! I may have actually needed ta exercise!" stating flatly he huffed and puffed while he paced himself slowly down the street. From time to time he'd stop and ask if anyone had seen his love. After about 10 people passed, finally someone recalled seeing them. A huge smile formed on his face. "Thanks Mistah!" Stinkie waved as he jetted towards the cafe he had been told about. He remembered where that was! "Pfft... Gettin' Hot Chocolate wit MY ghoul 'ey?! I'll show 'im a thing 'er two!" A grumble formed in his throat as he approached the cafe. It hadn't dawned on him just exactly how he'd get to talk with her. If that guy even so much as spotted him, he'd be totaled. What could he do...? Sly grin formed on his face as he waltzed into the Cafe and took a seat not too far away from Melle and Dash. It was lucky for him that Dash's back faced him.

As normal a lady asked him what he'd like to drink. Before replying he smugly smiled and pointed to Dash behind him, "Well I'm feelin' generous, how 'bout a drink on me for dat guy...?" Stinkie picked up a menu and looked it over. The lady agreed and started to get another drink ready for Dash. "Heheh.. or rather... on HIM.." A Devilish look swept over his face as he waited now for just the right moment. Once the lady neared Dash with the drink, he craftily stuck out his foot. This of course caused the lady to trip! The drink that had been in her hand spilled ALL of Dash covering him from head to tow. Many gasped as they stared at the lady. Stinkie however just whistled while he continued to 'look over' the menu.

Dash's eyes about lit on fire when this happened! HOW COULD IT HAPPEN TO HIM!? That's alright... He could handle it! It was no problemo. He'd dealt with other things worse than this before. So with a calmed face he looked towards Melle, "Excuse me..I'll be right back." He even tried to laugh a little, though he never accepted that ladies apologies. Standing up Dash turned and headed straight for the bathroom. The least he could do was try to fix his hair and dry off his outfit. Thank goodness they had those heated hand dryers. Cautiously Stinkie peeked out from behind his menu and narrowed his eyes. NOW was the time for his plan of action! Twisting he hopped off of his stool and followed after the wettened weasel.

Quietly Stinkie entered into the bathroom behind Dash and watched him a few moments. Dash was so consumed in his bitching that he hadn't even noticed someone else was in there with him. Biting his lip Stinkie looked around the restroom and grinned evilly as a very wicked idea passed through his mind. His eyes landed on a trashcan that was close by and he just cackled evilly to himself as he removed the lid from it. Focused on his victim Stinkie tip-toed closer and closer to his unsuspecting victim and then, WHAAAAAM!! He slammed that trash can lid as HARD as he possibly could against Dash's head. This sent the poor fleshie into a dazed state as he held onto his head and couldn't even begin to fathom what had just happened. Hell, and before he had the chance to Stinkie pounced on him and shoved the lid ONTO his head so he wouldn't be able to see him. Then with the sudden surge of fright that raced through him Stinkie kicked Dash right in the groin to ensure he wouldn't be able to stand to his feet. Swiftly his eyes shifted around and laughed menacingly as he dragged Dash over to the toilet, giving the poor guy one of the WORST swirly's EVER, lets just say there were left overs!

Dash flailed about when this happened, but he was still just too damn weak to get to his feet. Stinkie just continued to hold him in place until he was sure that Dash had passed out. Then it was onto the FINAL part of his master plan! He gathered every roll of toilet paper that he could find in that bathroom and wrapped Dash up like a mummy. "AH! A Mastah PIECE!" Proudly, Stinkie placed his hands on his hips as he stared at Dash then laughed maniacally. "Though it's missin' somethin'! Hrmn.." With a hum in his throat he looked around the bathroom and noticed the Lidless Garbage can. "OHH!! PFFT, DUH! DAT'S What's missin! Guess I'd better put da trash where it belongs..!" With a sneer, Stinkie picked up the now pathetic looking man and dropped him into the garbage can, then straightened the lid out. "POIFECT!!" With a raised thumb he winked. "Heheh, Stretch would be proud! After all he IS da one who said ta GET DIRTY!" And with that the one Specter left the bathroom looking innocently. Yet another plan had concocted itself into his brain. "Dat'll woik!"

Nervously he approached Melle who he was more than happy to see alone finally. "Hey Dere! You must be Melle?" He questioned as he took a seat where Dash had been sitting.

"Hiya! Hrmn..? Yeah, I am..why?" Melle blinked a little and stared at him a moment. She couldn't help but think that he looked familiar to her!

"Dash wanted me ta tell ya, dat he said he wasn' feelin' very well, Kinda crappy actually. He wanted me ta tell ya dat he wanted ya ta just go on without him for now." Stinkie gazed at Melle's beautiful blue eyes of which he could never seem to get himself to look away from. An odd feeling rushed through him from his heart and to his stomach, or was it the other way around..? Whatever it was he loved it! Though it was new to him.

"O-oh... Ok...Is he sure he doesn't want me to wait for him..? Maybe I should to make sure he-.." Melle questioned, as she Was cut off.

"No no.. He said don't! He said he was already embarrassed 'bout havin' t'do dis!" Stinkie laughed nervously as his eyes traveled down to those lips. Without even realizing it his heart had started to beat faster and faster inside of his chest. How he longed to just kiss those lips so deeply.

"Hrmn.. Well..Ok.. I hope that he'll feel better. I just didn't want to have to go Christmas shopping alone." Melle sighed and then stood up from the seat that she was sitting in. Quietly she placed on her jacket and started towards the door. Stinkie only took a minute to think over his actions before he jumped to his feet and followed.

"H-Hey wait! Ya mean dat ya ain't got anyone else t'go witcha's on dis...?" He questioned very much knowing that she didn't.

"No...They're all too busy doing something, and I couldn't find the guy who I really wanted to go with." Melle frowned lightly as she thought about Stinkie. "Though, You kind of remind me of them.."

"Really...?" Stinkie smiled gently at her, as he oddly enough opened the door for her. "Well uh, I-if ya's want I could go witcha! I mean, I dun have anythin' better t'do. Heh." As he fiddled his fingers together he looked at her in hopes that she'd say yes.

"hRMN, Well maybe, if you tell me a little bit about you." Melle stuffed her hands into her pockets and smiled at Stinkie.

"O-oh yeah! Yeah! I love cheese, an' I like ta burp, it makes people laugh! And I uh.. I like havin' fun! Uhm, burritos... hangin' wit my brothers!" Stinkie added, "And uh, BTW, The name is Blayne!" swiftly he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Filled with surprise Melle giggled and rubbed the back of her head. "Well uhm, It's very nice to meetcha Blayne, Yeah, I guess you could come with me." Lightly she smiled, though in her heart as he reminded her more and more of Stinkie, she felt worried about him, and wondered where he was. Perhaps he had just stopped wanting to be around her all together now since their talk.

"Is somethin' wrong...?" Worriedly he waited for her answer, how he hoped she was alright. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks! Or well, it was GOING to! He'd make her laugh, that'd take her mind off of, well, him..? Boy this was getting complicated! Well here he went! Forcefully he tripped himself over his own feet, which caused him to tumble across a bench, only to get to his feet. When he landed on his feet, he felt the ice under him. Failing his arms he turned this into a big scene, and forced himself to fall flat on his butt and go for a sleigh ride without the sleigh. "WAAAAAH!!" Stinkie cried out as he spotted exactly where he was headed for. "SHIT FIRE AND SAVE MATCHES, FAT-MAN!!!" As he cringed he prepared himself for impact. KA-THUNK!! The second Stinkie's eyes were closed he smashed right into a Donation Santa!

"WHOOOOOAAA!!!" The man dressed in red, white and black almost immediately crashed into the ground. The donations that he had in his hands soared into the sky, dumping every single penny, quarter, dime, nickel and dollar onto the two of them. The bell that had been placed in the Santa's hand being the last thing to hit poor Stinkie on the head.

"NNGGH! AUUUUGh...T-Talk about...a...d-dead...ringer!" The now pained and severely squished Stinkie stared out from under Santa, who was frantically trying to stop the people from taking the cash. "Y'KNOW...Dis reminds me of a joke I once heard, about dis, Priest, a Rabi and a.. yeah, well one of dem suggested dat dey throw ALL of da donations WAY UP INTO da air..an' whatever god wants, 'e keeps..." Stinkie winced as he trailed off and watched the people rush trying to pick up money for themselves. "Looks like he didn' want any dis time.."

"NO!! That money is going to the children's toy fund!!" The Santa cried out trying to get off of his back, but the poor man was just too fat. "I can't...r-reach it!"

"Y'would if ya'd lay off a TURKEY or two!!" Stinkie grunted and growled wiggling his legs and behind out from under Santa at least. "Here, I'll help ya..." As his eye twitched Stinkie concentrated and, PVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRT! The loudest, smelliest fart ever to behold was blasted out and at the crowd who tried to steal the cash.

EVERYONE who had been crowded around grabbed their noses or immediately fled the scene! Heck, even Santa was inspired to get his fat behind up and run for it.

Stinkie just stopped and stared, "WHAAAAAAAAT? Dey never heard a DIRTY Money before?" He grunted and then laughed at his own joke.

Melle who had just witnessed everything was a little more than dumbfounded and couldn't do much more than blink, and then BURST into a fit of laughter. She even collapsed to her knees she started laughing so hard. Blinking, Stinkie looked at her and then smiled his job had been fulfilled! He took her mind right off of, well, uh... himself! And put her attention on...himself! Alrighty, dis was gettin' confusing!


	19. Fun At The Mall

"TH-THAT was HILARIOUS!" Covering her mouth, Melle laughed as hard as she could. Don't get me wrong, she felt bad about it but, it WAS funny you had to admit! Besides, he didn't seemed like he was too bothered by it! Stinkie just grinned and rubbed his back where it had been 'crushed'. Whew, he hadn't felt pain like that since he was, well, alive! Heh, Which he supposed made sense seeing as he was alive again now. Boy he hadn't remembered how much all of that stuff hurts. Then, on the other hand he LOVED THIS FEELING! Sure it hurt, but boy did it feel good to hurt again! It was a refreshing, though painful, feeling, so he didn't complain. 

"Yeah, Y'could say dat I'm some what of a klutz when it comes ta dese things. Dun lemme carry nothin' too expensive 'n fragile it might get broke!" A chuckle managed to escape him as he watched her slowly stand up to her feet again.

"I'm just amazed that you're not hurt all that badly!" Looking him over Melle pointed out. Stinkie just laughed and shook his head.

"OH, believe me, it'll hoit a lot more latah when I wanna rest! Dat's how it always happens." Looking over his shoulder he motioned to his back. "But c'mon before dem stores all get sold out of things t'buy! We gotta get yer gifts for ya friends n' family." Out of everything, Stinkie just couldn't believe that he was doing this CHRISTMAS thing that him and his brothers had always hated with a passion!

"Oh right!! Shoot! We've gotta get going!" Melle looked at her watch and quickly moved through the people with him. "If I don't start get moving, it might close before we arrive! It only stays open for a little while around these times..!"

"Alright, Hang on den, I'll..!" Having raced over to Melle and started to pick her up, he then realized that, DING DING, he was a fleshie! Melle looked at him like he was weird or something, confused almost at this point. "I'll... I'll GIVE you a piggy back ride!" Nervously he grinned and set her down. Intrigued, Melle stared at the 'stranger' and wondered just what was up with him. Everything about him was just so WEIRD. Oh well, at least she was having fun with him! Heck, and she wasn't one who passed up on being carried. So happily she jumped up onto his back.

"ALRIGHT! It's two blocks that way and then turn right!" Melle giggled and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Stinkie's eyes just widened and he sighed happily to the feeling of her on his back. BOY did that weight feel nice on his ...SORE BACK!! "OW OW OW!" He winced and gritted his teeth, then laughed trying not to worry her again. "HEHEH, Dun worry! Just 'ang on dere!" And with that he carefully darted off through the crowd with her on his back. Of course he watched where he was going this time. After all he had some very precious cargo on his backside this time and there was NO WAY he'd let anything happen to her. Oh boy this was everything he had ever wanted. Looking over his shoulder he watched as Melle laughed and even enjoyed that cold air that brushed her cheeks. Oh boy was she more beautiful than ever! A sudden feeling rushed through his system, a feeling that had long seemed passed and distant, despite that he had showed it every day. It made him feel warm and flushed through his whole body. If it had been any cold out, steam would have formed off of his whole body rather than just out of his mouth. Finally they reached their destination and in good time too! "Here ya go sweet'art! Dis is da place you was lookin' for right?" Smiling he gently placed her on the ground.

"Yes! We made it here in perfect time! Ohhh.. Thank you!!" Melle hugged onto Stinkie tightly as she entered into the store. Stinkie's face turned a slightly deeper shade of red, though lucky enough for him it was covered by the fact he had just ran through all of that cold wind.

"Y-You're .uh.. Well..uh..whatever dat woid is..!" He grinned and to him, it felt like he floated right in behind her. When he reached inside of the door and actually looked around he noticed that they were in some kind of Book shop. "Eh? What da 'eck is dis place? I ain't never been here before.." Blinking Stinkie stared at some of the titles.

"Really...? I can tell.." Melle chuckled and then giggled as she continued to look for some gifts for the good ol' Dr. Harvey. A flabbergasted look placed itself on poor Stinkie's face.

"Wh-wha!? What's dat supposed ta mean?! I re-... I've gone ta libraries! I go dere often actually!" He folded his arms over his chest and poked out his bottom lip.

"Oh really...? What do you read when you go there...?" Smirking Melle questioned as she finished grabbing what she had come to the store for.

"W-well I uhm... A! ...UH! ...WELL! No... I! No...Theres! Naw.. OH OH!! Scary Stories! I love readin' dem when I go!" Stinkie smugged his smile and stood proudly.

"OOOOHhhh.. Scary stories huh..? Interesting choice!" Softly she laughed and paid for the books. "My friend would like reading those too. I don't really, they kind of creep me out. Which is weird if you knew what my friend was like!" Melle smiled softly as she thought about Stinkie. Once everything was paid for the two traveled back outside and walked towards the Mall. During this time it had started to snow once again. Both tilted their heads back and stared at the fall snow.

"Heh, poifect weather fer gettin' gifts ey...?" Stinkie turned his attention back towards Melle.

"Yeah! Definitely! OOhh I LOVE the snow!!" She spun around in it laughing and grabbed his hand. "Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful! And since we've no place to go, Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow!" Looking at him, Melle sang happily. Why? Just cause she felt like it! After all she definitely had Christmas spirit at this moment, and the shopping sure hadn't helped, then it started snowing. Stinkie placed a hand behind his head as he watched her and despite that he usually HATED Carols of all things, he joined in.

"It doesn't show signs of stoppin' an' I brought some corn fer poppin'! Da lights 're turned way down low, Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow..!" Sure he wasn't the BEST singer in the world, but he still considered himself ta be PRETTY good. HRMN, or was that bad...? Eh, well to him he couldn't of cared less either way! The two just continued to sing on their merry little way to the mall. While they passed through the crowds, some of the people stopped and looked at them. Some had found it cute, and other had just found it annoying. It took about 10 minutes of walking until the two had reached the mall, but when they had, were they ever grateful for the warmth inside of it.

"Whew! MAN is it nice in here!" Shifting the weight of the bags she held to her other hand, she sighed with relief.

"Yeah! Hrmn.. Say uh... " Stinkie paused and bit his lip as he tried to think of how fleshies did these things again. "Mind if I hold ya bags for ya? Dey look kinda heavy.." Another blush filled his cheeks as he watched her face light up bright.

"Oh would you...? My arms are so tired from holding them all of this way." She explained as she handed him the bags.

"Yea', why not..? Heh.. I'd hate ta see such a pretty girl in pain.." Softly his voice trailed off as his golden eyes locked on hers. Oh how ready he felt to drop those bags and just kiss her as deeply as he could! But, instead he proceeded to just hold himself back. Quietly he told himself he'd figure a way to explain to her who he really was later. There'd be plenty of time for it. Melle, very much like Stinkie, suddenly had the urge to kiss him. Though WHY she wondered?! This was just all so strange to her. Shaking her head she knocked it out of her thoughts and hrmpfed. The two of them proceeded to shop around the mall. A few places they visited were the DVD and Music stores, A few clothes stores and even a perfume shop. Much like the last time, Stinkie couldn't enjoy that one. He coughed and fled out of there claiming to be allergic.

MEANWHILE, Dash had made it to the mall and had desperately been looking around for Melle. He couldn't find her anywhere he tried to. All he wanted to do was apologize to her for what had happened. Not to mention when he found out she left with someone he became overly paranoid. Suddenly, he spotted her! A sigh of relief rushed over him and then... FEAR. A cold chill trailed down his spine as he backed up and stared in front of him. "IT CAN'T BE!! It... IT CAN'T BE!!" He nearly screamed at the top of his lungs as he rushed into hiding. That... That ghost, he wasn't a ghost! He was a human now! But how... HOW could someone who died be returned to the living?! NO! IT WASN'T FAIR THAT.. THAT WAS the final straw. He ruined his grandfathers life and now he had returned, to ruin his. How DARE that spook hang around with HIS girlfriend. YES, HIS Girlfriend, he had only just asked her earlier to date him and now it appeared that he had stolen her from him. Which by any and all means, Stinkie had already had her long before him. Poor Dash just didn't know it. Enraged by this spook and his thieving ways he decided it was time to deal with this obstacle. "You McFadden's aren't the only ones who've tampered with potions and mixes." With that Dash disappeared into the crowd to engage in his plans.

Meanwhile, once Stinkie had gathered the ability to breathe again he laughed and stood up with Melle's help. "So where do yas wanna go to next?" He questioned as he dusted himself off.

"Well, No I can't say it, it'll sound silly.." Melle trailed off and poked her fingers together nervously, as she looked away from him embarrassed.

Stinkie just rolled his eyes and took her chin into his hand, "I dun care if ya wanna fill balloons wit ice cream. Just tell me whatcha wanna do. We'll do it!" he grinned widely and put an arm around her shoulder. Little did he realize that it had lead him RIGHT into an extremely long line filled with noisy bratty kids. WHY? They were all standing there to do one of the main things that happened at Christmas, Santa Photos. Whenever he had the chance to face away from Melle he just SCOWLED at this. How he HATED the sound of those ANNOYING Children who waited in line for Santa. Though, whenever Melle looked at him he just smiled really big and tried to enjoy it. After all, he had told her he'd do anything that she wanted. Besides, she seemed oddly enough excited about it.

"Ohh.. Thank you for doing this with me. I'm so sorry for dragging you into it. It's just something I wanted to do since I was Four.." She trailed off remembering how her mother, Carrigan had never wanted to do anything like that. Stinkie just blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, a course! Dun think nothin' 'bout it! I think dat it'll be fun!" He laughed nervously and looked up at Santa as they approached. Boy did he want to get out of there but Melle, when she smiled, she totally over powered him every time.

"U-uhm...Will you.. get your picture...Taken WITH me on His lap...?" Blushing she batted her eyes at him.

"NHG!!" Stinkies eyes widened and he nearly fell over to that request. Shifty-Eyed he looked around at everyone watching him so many mothers and people who thought that it was just adorable, and if not, a little weird that two people their age would actually consider doing this. "W-Well I uh..." Slowly he looked at those diamond blue eyes and nearly melted. "S-sure..." he trailed off defeated by her once again. DANG IT! Some how this girl was worse than Stretch without even bein' mean!

"OHHH!! Thanks BLAYNE!!" Happily she hugged onto him and laughed, planting a kiss on his cheek. 'What Christmas Means to Me' played on the radio as both of them approached Santa and took a seat on his lap. The three all posed, though Santa's face looked a little more than irked at Stinkie.

"Say CHEESE!" The camera man shouted.

"Limboiger!!" Stinkie shouted out happily and held Melle close. When the pictures were all threw, and the two had moved on, poor Saint Nick needed a 12 minute break for a breather. He had suddenly felt about as queasy as he usually did after he'd eaten a whole plate of cookies by himself. After a long and tiring day, Melle and Stinkie finally decided to start home to Whipstaff.

"Thanks for doing all of this with me. I really enjoyed hanging out with you today! The help is so appreciated.

"Aw, It t'was nothin'..! Heheh, Anythin' fer you.." Looking at her hand he gulped, how he wanted to hold it. Darn these presents in his arms. Oh Well, They were almost to Whipstaff.

"Well, I mean, normally no one wants to go anywhere near Whipstaff Manor though. They know that it's haunted and fear it." Melle laughed lightly and hoped that she didn't just scare away her help.

"PFFT, I ain't afraid of dem ghosts. Ok...maybe da tall one...a little." He coughed as he thought of what Stretch was going to do once he found out. Well there was no getting around it, he had to say something if he wanted to sleep in his home.

"Haha! Yer so cool..!" As they approached the door she paused and gazed back at him and sighed softly. "I'd invite you in but I don't know if you'd want to.."

"OF COURSE I DO! I ain't a scared!" Stinkie thumbed at his chest and closed his eyes. Smirking he marched himself right into Whipstaff without a second though and started towards the library where the Tree was. This took Melle completely by surprise.He wasn't afraid of Whipstaff and being in it!? And how did he know where the tree was. Something just wasn't right here.

"H-how'd you know where the Christmas Tree was...?" Blinking Melle asked as she looked at his backside and waited for a reply.

"AH-AH!" Stinkie eeped and laughed quickly answering, " I uh, I could smell it! The smell of pine is pretty strong y'know? Sometimes folks say dat it's even over powerin'!"

"Oh... I see. Would you like to stay and help me wrap these...?" Another smile formed on Melle's face.

"Yeah, I'd like dat..." A warm smile crossed Stinkie's face as he looked to see that the fire place was still going. Apparently someone had expected them to be home late.


	20. The Wake Up Call

Quietly the two of them sat in front of the fireplace and wrapped gifts. Randomly talking about things that had popped into their head. Not to mention they had talked about so many events of the day. The more he watched Melle, the more Stinkie felt himself falling deeper and deeper in love with her, like when he had first met her. The room had slowly darkened with the setting of the sun. Soon the only light left in the room was that of the Christmas tree and the fireplace. The two had just finished wrapping gifts, and placed them under the tree. Stinkie looked towards Melle and blinked curiously. He had noticed that she started to get teary eyed. Slowly he scooted over beside her and looked at her face. 

"H-Hey what's wrong...? Why're ya cryin' like dat...?" He frowned as he placed a hand to her cheek, his thumb running over it. He became worried with her and why she had been so sad all day.

"He hasn't shown up..." Melle quietly trailed off and whipped some of the tears from her eyes.

"Who hasn'..?" Stinkie furrowed his eyebrows as he spoke softly, wanting to know her troubles so he could make them better.

"Someone who lives here, Whom I love very much. We talked about something yesterday.. and We both agreed that we'd let one another see someone else, but we'd always be together in here." Melle softly patted her chest. "But, He hasn't shown up today not even for a...Heya...Or even a belch." painfully her voice trailed off.

Stinkies eyes widened as he immediately recognized that she had been talking about him. With that he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. "Sure he 'as..." His voice gently trembled as he tried his best to hold back some of his own tears. It hadn't occurred to him just exactly how much this fleshie loved him, just as he had been, a ghost. "He's...right 'ere.." lovingly he whispered as their lips embraced gently, his eyes closing upon touch. When he pulled away he noticed that Melle had still been staring at him.

". . . .S-stinkie...?" Her voice trembled unsurly as she gazed into those golden eyes which now seemed more and more familiar. "Is that really you...?" Shaking her head she questioned as she looked him over.

"Heh, da one an only! Da smelliest ghost in da woild! Not ta mention da only one to deliver Smell-O-Grams to ya door 7 days a week, 24-hours when needed!" Raising his pointer finger in the air he laughed and waited for her to catch the hint.

"STINKIE!!!" Melle squealed as she tackled him to the floor and kissed him passionately. Her heart raced with much happiness she could hardly believe this! He was alive, Stinkie was... he was alive! Oh, not to mention that she managed to spend almost the whole day with him like that. In her mind she couldn't help but wonder how this happened. Not to mention, how long it lasted so that she could make the most of it!

With huge eyes Stinkie stared at her and melted as he was kissed. "Mmmmmmnnnnn..!" How he enjoyed this feeling so much. This was so much better than he planned earlier. A shiver traveled down his spine as he wrapped his arms happily around the ghoul of his dreams. Being quite satisfied with his position, he dared not even try to pull out of this kiss. He wanted it to last for as long as he could make it. Slowly each eye closed as he ran his fingers through her soft hair which he was more than happy to breath in the scent from. Oh how he loved her 'stench'. It was so magnificent, like nothing he had ever smelt before. That was it he couldn't help himself any longer, in a daring move, he started frenching her. How he'd always wanted to do it, but just never could. Though now, some how he had worked up his courage to. Melle just found herself flushed more and more in the face. Almost instantly her eyes jolted open when she felt herself being frenched by him. It took her a moment before she frenched him back, both of her arms wrapping around his neck. They continued like this for a few more minutes, just lost in each others bodily warmth.

When they parted from the kiss they both just chuckled and grinned at one another. "That had to be the best kiss I've ever had in my whole life!" Running her fingers over his cheek, Melle laughed lightly.

"Y-yeah, Same he'e.." His voice trailed as he gently picked her up into his arms. Looking around the room he spotted Dr. Harveys therapy couch and shrugged. That'd be a good a place as any to sleep for the night. Stinkie's poor legs were so tired as it was that he didn't have enough energy to make it up the stairs. Oh-ho, though how he longed to sleep with her in the bed like this, just one time at least! Though this worked out fine for now. Carefully he layed her on the couch as he removed his coat and gazed down on Melle. A happy little laugh escaped her as she curled up on it and watched him. A warm smile worked onto his face as he took a seat beside her, and slowly layed down beside her. "I hope dat dis is alright. I'd take ya to our bed, but, I'm just so...pooped!" With that he covered them with his jacket, more her than him.

"No no...This is perfect.." Yawning Melle stretched and cuddled up to him, gently rubbing her face into his chest. It felt so different to actually hear his heart beat inside of him like that. She was just so used to hearing nothing all the time. Oh not to mention that he was warm and not cold. Oh but this was just so nice, his arms surrounded her and held her tightly against his body. It made her feel so loved and safer than anything. At this point it hadn't taken her long before she fell asleep for the night. Stinkie just watched her sleep for a few moments as his heart pounded faster and harder as he became consumed by the beauty of this. As he sighed softly, he finally closed his eyes.

"Night, Melle.." Stinkie whispered as he fell asleep embraced against his love.

The next Morning, Dr. Harvey entered into the library as he usually did. "Alright, let's see here.." He mumbled to himself as he reached to pick up his notepad. "Who's first to session today...? Ah, looks like Froi-...! MELLE!?" Dr. Harvey stared at Melle and Stinkie who were still fast asleep on his therapy couch. Of course he had no clue who the guy was that she was attached to, but all he knew is that he had better be gone before the Trio woke up. This was something he definitely hadn't expected to see, nor something to come from Melle who he thought cherished her Ghost. Shaking his head Dr. Harvey stepped close to the sleeping couple and tried to think of something to say. There just had to be a way to wake them up. Hrmn, But how? He didn't want to be rude either. They deserved rest just as much as the next person. Well he made a valiant effort though! I mean sure every time he opened his mouth he only managed to get out an "Uhm..." or an " Uh...heh.." At least he tried! Though trying wasn't enough. Almost as if on Que the Ghostly Twosome rushed into the room.

"HEY DOC! You seen Stinkie or Melle? Stinkie wasn' in 're room so we tried hers..and even she missin! We -!" Stretch had started to explain until he noticed. A loud GASP escaped his mouth as he floated back and just stared almost in shock with Fatso as well. There in front of them layed their brother and Melle, but, HE WAS A FLESHIE?! A ...A...FLESHIE!?!?! Oh no, No this couldn't be real! Stretch pondered if he had still been sleeping and smacked Fatso, "DOES DIS HOIT?!" Poor Fatso was sent tumbling, until he floated back up.

"No!" He replied as he rubbed his cheek and stared at Stretch.

"Didn' think so.." An almost unamused tone fled from Stretch as his blood boiled at this site. Just what the hell had happened to his little brother!? Why was he a...a... SKIN SACK!? Well now, he had told him to go get his ghoul, but this is NOT what he had meant by it in any of the extremity! Sleeping or not he had to speak with his brother NOW! Without a second thought he angrily grabbed Stinkie by his collar. This of course caused him to drop Melle out of his arms and onto the floor.

"H-HUH?! HNGGH!! H-HEY!! What da 'eck d'ya think ya doin?! HNGH!" Stinkies eyes could suddenly be compared to that of a deers in headlights. "S-STRETCH!"

"Hello brudder...WE NEED T'TALK, NOW!!" Still holding Stinkie in his grip, Stretch flew off into the center of the main hall. "Now yer gonna tell me what da HELL DIS IS ALL ABOUT!! WHY DA 'ELL 'RE YOU A FLESHIE!?" A skin crawling growl was unleashed as his purple eyes almost seemed to turn red from being so furious.

"W-well Y-Y'see..! I followed afta dem two.. a-an, c-couldn'..figure out how t-tell 'er dat he's a bad guy without her jus' thinkin' dat I'm jealous...!" Gulping Stinkie explained the best he could as Melle rushed into the room.

"H-HEY! STRETCH! STOP THIS! PUT 'IM DOWN!!" Melle shouted up at him.

"SHUDDAP BONE BAG! DIS AIN'T YA BUSINESS! Though I'll be glad ta PUT 'im down!" A smirk followed onto his face as he glared at his little bro.

"HEY DUN YOU TELL 'ER T'SHUDDAP! She 'as a ri!" Poor Stinkie just gulped as he got that 'death look' from Stretch. "EHEH! I mean... a-anyways, s-so! I flew into da basement just so I could 'ave some thinkin' time. Den outta nowhere J.T. APPEARED! H-HONEST! I couldn' believe it either! Den he gave me dis chance t'be human! Heheh.. S-so I took it! It's only til Midnight on Christmas Eve!"

"WRONG! It's only til' now!" Stretch extended his arms out to drop his brother from high up, wanting him to return to being a ghost. He figured dis would help it fast.

"NO DON'T!!" Melle flailed and got closer. "YOU BETTER NOT STRETCH! I SWEAR, YOU'LL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR AFTERLIFE!!"

"ACK!! NO NO NO!! DON'T S-STRETCH! L-LISTEN! SHE'S RIGHT!! J.T., H-HE SAID DAT IF I DIED WHILE LIKE DIS I'D BE GONE FA GOOD!!" Stinkie panickedly whimpered and flailed trying to cling to his arms. Apparently something had struck Stretch hard as he looked taken back by this and blinked. Stretch stared at his brother curious if he was serious. Then again, his brother wasn't really one to make up a lie about this.

"WELL Den, I hope dat you can live wit what ya've done, BLAYNE." Stretch hissed and released his brother to Melle, who happily caught him. "DOC, INSTANT THERAPY SESSION!" He growled out as he and Fatso snatched up Dr. Harvey and dragged him into the library. Meanwhile Kat and Casper had watched everything from the stairs and could hardly believe what they had witnessed just now. Casper though was especially excited for the sheer fact that Stinkie had actually talked with his father! When everything was all cleared Kat and Casper quickly made their way down to the two that remained sitting in the middle of the main hall floor.

"Oy... W-well.. he took dat a lot better den what I thought 'e would!" Stinkie laughed a little trying to bring a smile to Melle's face. Sure enough it had though she still remained worried inside now.

"UNCLE STINKIE!" Casper called out to him as he approached his uncle. "Is it true...? Did you really ..talk to my dad...? What'd he say...? What'd he do...??" The poor boy was just filled with so much curiousity.

Standing up Stinkie dusted himself off and offered Melle a hand up. "Yeah, I did. He uh, basically said dat I shouldn' be killed or it was forever, gave me a time limit ta be like dis and uhm, dat he's so sorry. He said dat he missed ya too, and uh, Merry Christmas." Ok, so J.T. hadn't said those last things, but Casper would be so disappointed if his father hadn't left a single message for him.

Almost instantly Casper's face lit up like the Christmas tree. "KAT! Did you hear that?! My dad wished my a Merry Christmas!" A very happy smile placed itself on his face.

"Yeah, That's cool, heh. So, Stinkie..? Uhm, You did all of this just to be with Melle?" Kat hardly believed it even though he was standing there proof as ever.

"Yeah, I uh I couldn' tink of any better way ta tell her dat Dash was a bad guy. I thought she woulda thought I was jealous. And just ignored what I'd said..." Trailing off Stinkie looked at Melle, who blushed and nodded her head guiltily.

"Well! In celebration of this! Who wants breakfast? I'll cook a HUGE breakfast for all of us. What would you like Uncle Stinkie? Now that you're a human and all?" Casper asked holding up a bad of paper.

"Oh!! An Omelette wit Garlic, Onions aanndd.. green peppers!" Excitedly he closed his hands together.

"You've got it Unc! C'mon Kat!" Turning to look at Kat, Casper motioned her to follow him as he flew towards the kitchen.

"Well, Shall we go wit 'em?" Stinkie turned his attention back to Melle. "Oh uh, Say, You 'aven't seen my coat 'ave ya?" A long bang can be heard as the doors to the library slam open, and Stinkies jacket comes flying out of them. Funnily enough the jacket had so much force behind it that it had knocked him clear across the floor. Obviously one of Stretches planned gifts towards his brother, who he was still angered at.

Melle just covered her mouth and snorted as she tried to hold back laughter which, like always, managed to get out anyways.


	21. Breakfast Anyone?

At breakfast as Casper had promised he made a very nice sized meal. After all it wasn't very often that someone turned into a human around here! In fact he was surprised it happened twice, and of all of his Uncles to Stinkie! Well, then again when he thought about what his Uncle had gone through when he was alive, maybe he had deserved this. Besides, Melle deserved this too if anyone. Ok, So he was a little jealous that his Uncle is able to stay so long as a human. Though he would never admit it, Knowing his Uncles they would've just rubbed it in. Still the though about his father coming to visit, and yet, not visit him. Well it out right bothered him. He wondered if his father would return again at sometime. Still he was excited to think that his father had left him a message like that! It caused Casper to fly right around in circles for a few moments. 

Kat who had watched laughed at Casper's excitement, she had found it cute. "You're so happy to have heard from your father huh?" Kat questioned and continued to smile at her friend.

"OH YEAH! I haven't heard from him in...years!" A happy laugh tumbled past Casper's lips, as he continued to smile. "I always hoped to hear from him again sometime. "Christmas is a time when family and friends should be together. When you should hear from your loved ones! So many Christmas's have gone by, without any kind of Merry Christmas from any of the family. Heh, and it's worse when you don't even have friends. So this is..by far the coolest!"

Kat just smiled and laughed again, "Well I'm happy for you Casper. Who knows maybe you'll get to see him on Christmas! From what you've told me, your father seems like a great guy. I don't think he'd let you down."

"YEAH!! I bet you're right!" A huge grin formed on Casper's face as he flew over to Kat and hugged onto her. "Oh I'd love to get to see him again. " He clasped his hand tightly and stared up towards the ceiling as if to pray. At that moment Stinkie and Melle walked into the kitchen. Casper and Kat's eyes turned to the two of them as they started for the table. "Hey! Right on time! I was just finishing the last bit!" Casper placed his Uncles omelette on the table and offered up a seat.

"Alright! Hey yer workin' pretty fast t'day Bulby! Look at alla dat food!" Stinkie had never seen Casper make so much before. Well if anyone would be hugely pleased by this it'd be Fatso. He always hoped for a huge breakfast! "Wow, ya's gotta lil' bit of everythin' 'ere!" Stinkie wiggled his fingers in delight, for the first time in decades he'd actually be able to feel FULL. "So what do I want to eat..?? So much t'choose from!" His golden eyes looked from plate to plate. Happily he placed a few pancakes, and some biscuits with gravy on a plate, some bacon and sausage as well. The last thing to top it off were the fried apples.

"Whew, I don't know what to choose myself..!"Though, like Stinkie, Melle had herself some Bacon, Sausage and pancakes. That always made an excellent breakfast. From time to time she'd look over at Stinkie and giggle at how excited he had become over the thought of food.

At that moment Stretch and Fatso entered into the kitchen, flying over to where they usually resided at the table. Both of their eyes were narrowed as they payed little to no attention to their brother. With shifty eyes they looked towards Casper and smirked. "HEY, Casper! Looks like yas did somethin' right fer a change. Lotsa Grub!" Fatso grinned and rubbed his belly while he licked his lips.

"HRMPF, I dun know how y'can think of eatin' wit an extra SKIN SACK at da table. HRMPF, And 'ere I thought somethin' stunk before." Stretch growled towards Stinkie.

" Hehe, Thanks fa noticin! Alright, let's dig in he'e 'ey? Dun want da food t'get cold!" He chuckled, and with his bare hands grabbed up the Omelette, not quite remembering how HOT omelette's exactly are to Human flesh. Just before the omelette reached his mouth the pain and heat sank into him. "YEOW!!!" swiftly his hands tossed the omelette into the air, which landed promptly on top of Stretch's head. Of course he hadn't been too thrilled to begin with, and then to have his diss easily shoved by his brother, that didn't sit too well with him at all. Oh, and now an Omlette was on his head.

"AIN'T YOU HEARD DAT SAYIN?! IF Y'CAN'T TAKE DA HEAT STAY OUTTA DA KITCHEN, AIR SACK!!" Stretch roared at Stinkie throwing the Omelette smack dab into his face. Stinkies eyes just stayed glued to his brother and nodded frightenedly. A nervous grin soon crossed his face as he looked at Melle.

"Y-yeah, Forgot how hot dem things was! It's been so long y'know?" Stinkie laughed and raised the Omlette to his mouth to eat it. Again, he was holding it with his hands. After this long without using silverware it hadn't exactly crossed his mind to use a fork or a knife. Oh but BOY did he sure savor that flavor that consumed his mouth that texture, that scent! It all brought him back nice memories of the past. He'd taken harsh treatment from Stretch before, so, this he could live with. Oh and how he would as he enjoyed every single second of his meal.

"Oh c'mon Uncle Stretch, you're telling me that you're not the least bit happy for Uncle Stinkie...? I mean this is something he dreamed of. It's only for a little while...a-" Casper tried to get his Uncle to reason only to be cut off.

"HELL NO! I'm pissed at 'im! He sold 'imself out..he ain't thinkin' 'bout da consequences! And I'm pissed at J.T. TOO!!" Stretch growled and looked up towards the ceiling. "HE'S ALWAYS FINDIN' A WAY T'RUIN ARE LIVES..! In dis case, our AFTER LIVES." He hissed as he 'took a seat' again. Fatso meanwhile could've cared less while he stuffed his face.

"Awww... Y'can't even be a little happy fer me..? I mean, ya was da one who told me t-.." Stinkie tried to explain.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" Stretch shouted as he lent over the table. "HELL, I DIDN' Mean for ya's t'take it LITERALLY. I THOUGHT YA'D SCARE DA FLESHIE! THROW HIM OFF A CLIFF! SOMETHIN! JUS' NOT TURNIN' HUMAN...!"

Casper just glanced between his Uncles as him and Kat quietly at their meals, knowing better than to interfere with anything that had to do with Stretch. It was a known fact that Stretch more often than not won his fights. Fatso looked towards Stretch as he finished eating a biscuit, "Aww, c'mon Stretch! It ain't dat bad...as long as he's happy. Even if... it dun feel right without 'im..."

Before Stretch had the chance to answer Stinkie stood up and pointed across the table at Stretch. "DAT'S EXACTLY IT FATSO! DA ONLY REASON 'E'S ACTIN' LIKE DIS IS CAUSE HE'S JEALOUS! ADMIT IT, Y'WANNA BE A FLESHIE AGAIN TOO! YA MISSED IT JUST AS MUCH AS ME...! YA CAN'T STAND IT DAT SOMEONE ELSE BEAT YA TA SOMETHIN' YA REALLY WANTED! YA ACT TOUGH, BUT Y'KNOW WHAT?! YA AIN'T! YA JUS' LIKE DA REST 'O US!" With that Stinkie slammed his hand down on the table. This was possibly the worst mistake that Stinkie could've made at this point. The second his hand slammed down onto the table, it hit a spoon, sending food splattering all over Stretch. In almost an instant, Stinkies face turned the palest shade that it could as he gulped and started to laugh nervously.

Stretches eyes just boiled over as he slowly floated up into a haunch over Stinkie. Within a blink of an eye Stretch threw the whole slew of biscuits at his brother. Stinkie who could only watch braced himself for the impact and winced a little before a growl broke out from him as well. Grunting Stinkie grabbed up a bit of a syrupy pancake landing it right into Stretches face. Within seconds the peaceful breakfast had turned into a major food fight. Stretch and Stinkie completely locked onto one another.

"Can't breakfast just be NORMAL for once?!" Kat shouted over all of the bickering and food fighting. Her cries would go ignored as it seemed almost impossible to get the attention of these two.

"LIKE I'D EVER WANNA BE A DAMNED FLESHY AGAIN! THERE'S NOTHING GREAT ABOUT IT!!" Stretch attempted to chuck a thing of gravy at Stinkie, who dodged warily.

"WELL DEN TELL ME WHAT YA GOTTA AGAINST DEM!" Stinkie in turn assaulted Stretch with a Sausage. The fight continued as food splattered against the walls and on the floor. Kat and Casper decided it was far safer to eat UNDER the table at this point. Melle just watched the food fight from the side of the table still eating her food until she was hit with a biscuit herself. Her eyebrows flattened as she eyed Stretch who stuck his tongue out at her. Slowly Melle pursed her lips and looked to her plate, then back to Stretch. Picking up a hand full of fried apples she launched them at the spook. Giving him THE LOOK Stinkie just grinned and laughed the food fight picking up again. Fatso who had watched the food fight for a little decided to do the best thing he could, which was make a game out of it!! As the food flew through the air, he'd try catching every piece that missed into his mouth! Knowing how his Uncles were, Casper jotted down the score for each of them.

At this moment an unsuspecting Dr. Harvey wandered into the kitchen. Not entirely to his surprise the Trio had already started their chaos for the day. Here he had hoped to have a nice breakfast for once. No sooner than he had stepped through the kitchen door had a pancake slapped him right in the face. "Thanks fella's but I'm not much for Fast Food today." Buttoning his lip he turned and started out of the kitchen. "Hrmn..though IHop sounds good..." Slowly Dr. Harvey nodded his head as he left.

"JUST SHUDDUP AN GET ON WIT YER MISERABLE "LITTLE" LIFE...!" Stretch grabbed Stinkie and tossed him towards the door. His eyes then landed on Melle.

"Don't even think about it Air Head.." Melle strutted towards the door and eyed the ghost down. "You know, You don't have to be so hard on him. I wonder what Ghastly would say if she were here! I bet she'd be pissed at you. If y'miss her so much why dontcha go visit her, ey...? It ain't dat far in ghost miles." Bending over Melle helped Stinkie to his feet. "Are you ok...?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine..." Standing now, Stinkie dusted off his jacket and shirt. Stretch just twitched and stared at the two of them for a moment. OH how he hated it, everyone ganged up on HIM! ON HIM! Oh no, he wouldn't let THEM have the last word, no way! Not happening! Hastily the Spook grabbed Stinkie up by his collar.

"ALL I'm saying, is dat you've made da BIGGEST mistake of yer afterlife, and YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT. Y'never think dese things through. Why do ya think dat I'm da leader 'ey?" Stretch narrowed his eyes, keeping them locked onto his brothers. "YOU, you're gonna go crashin' ta ya knees, and I'm jus' gonna be floatin' dere, sayin "I TOLD YA SO!", You...just.. BLEW IT." With that Stretch dropped Stinkie and flew out through the wall. Fatso who had actually listened didn't really know what to say. There were many things who could say, but, was it the right time for it...? Stretch had a point, but, Stinkie had his points to. This was the hardest part about being the youngest in the group. He didn't know who's side to be on. So with a sad look to Stinkie he slowly followed after Stretch.

Stinkie just stared at the wall after his brothers. His gaze soon lowered to the floor as the words echoed through his head. What if Stretch was right...? Hrmn, but he didn't understand either! Not really, and what was so BAD about being a fleshie anyways?! Narrowing his own eyes now he'd prove them wrong! He'd prove that it was completely safe and that his brothers were wrong! He hadn't made a mistake, and he would NOT regret doing this! Casper and Kat finally peek out from under the table to see if the coast is clear. Once they see that the other two members were no where in sight they climbed out from under the table. "AUGH! THAT STRETCH! I swear! What's his problem...? He so needs to back off and keep to his own business! I mean, it's your life, er, afterlife! You can do what you want with it! HE shouldn't be the one controlling you and telling you how to.. exist!" Kat stomped her foot on the ground.

Melle nodded in agreement and looked towards Stinkie wanting to see if he was alright. Stinkie just grinned at the three of them. "BAH, Dun think nothin' of it! He's always like dat when he dun get somethin' 'is way." With a wave of his hand he chuckled and placed an arm around Melles shoulders. "It jus means dat I gotta prove 'im wrong all da more! Ain't nothin' wrong wit me bein' alive again! I'll show 'im! Besides I still say 'e's jus' Jealous!" He cackled and looked towards the ceiling.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!!" Stretch roared from up in the Trio's bedroom. Everyone just exchanged glances and burst into laughter. They had more than expected that to happen.


	22. Everyone Loves A Parade

After the craziness at breakfast had receded everyone went their own ways for the day. Stinkie and Melle personally had planned out a few things to do for the day. Well, Stinkie had anyways! Grabbing onto Melles hand he led her towards town today was the day of the local parade to celebrate Christmas! Sure it wasn't big and fancy but it was decent! At least that's what he had heard. Oh well, even if it wasn't all that great, he'd make a RIOT out of it some how! At that thought alone Stinkie chuckled and grinned. "I usually hate Christmas...but, since you like it I'm takin' ya to da towns parade! I think dat dey have a fair too...!" For a brief moment Stinkie clasped his hands. "Aaahh.. all of da rotten food y'can find!!" He twirled a little. 

"Haha! OH, NOW I see what this is really about. Pfft, and here you had me thinking that it was just you trying to be romantic in some way." Melle smirked and shoved him lightly as she laughed.

"H-HEy..w-watch...IIIIIIIiiiiit!" Stinkie tripped and fell face first into the snow. He winced as he slowly raised his head and peered at her. "Ohhh.. YER GONNA PAY FER DAT!" An evil grin formed as he looked around to find EXACTLY what he had been looking for. A nice pile of yellow snow, "Heeeyyyy Melllleee... I got somethin' for yas...!" Laughing he tossed it at her.

"Hrmn..?! Oh no..no..don't you DARE!! WAH!!" Melle dodged the best that she good getting hit with it. "AUGH! OH.. SICK! SICK!! Oh...YOU..YOU'RE SO DEAD!!"

"Heehehe, not for a few more days!" He cackled and stuck out his tongue.

"OH, If I get a hold of you, it'll be sooner! GET OVER HERE!" Melle laughed and gave chase tot he spook in human form. As she pursued him she readied up snowballs throwing them at him left and right. "Hold still will ya!!"

Jumping from side to side Stinkie laughed and even shook his butt at her. "Hehehe! You aim like dis smells!!" With a smart ass look on his face he pointed to his behind.

"oh yeah?! Take this!" With a swift throw, the last snowball slammed into poor Stinkie's face.

"W-WHAAA! What da, COLD COLD COLD!!" Crazily he flailed around his arms and then covered his face. "woowhoo... woowho cold, cold, cold!!" Unfortunately for him his footing was very awkward at that moment, and as he stepped back he found himself falling backwards and into a Trash can.

"WELL Stinkie-Poo, looks like you just landed yerself right where you belong!" Melle giggled and covered her face. "Cause you stink in more than one way for sure!"

From inside the trash can Stinkie wiggled until he got free and just sneered in almost a playful way at Melle. "Hrmn..mn." A smirk soon followed as he got to his feet and laughed. "You've got good aim girl...!" Walking over to her he placed an arm around her waist. "BUT I've always found it wonderful ta share, so now, you stink as much as I do!"

"Oh gee.. thanks..! You're so thoughtful!" Melle and Stinkie exchanged glances and laughed together, hugging onto one another tightly. It was after that, that Stinkie smiled warmly at his love and gently kissed her on the cheek. In turn Melle blushed and giggled. "HEY! I know, let's have a race! Whoever gets to town first wins!"

"Hrmn? Oh! Yer on!!" Stinkie grinned and when the word was given, the two of them dashed off towards the parade for which they could hear the Music. "You're so gonna lose! I'm a great runner! I got it from havin' ta escape from Stretch when I was younger."

"Heh, well you seem to forget that I'm a great runner as well! From having been chased by those jerks at school all the time!" Melle looked over at him and smiled. "That is...Until you helped me.."

"Well, gee, uh, y'know.. it was..n-nothin..hehe..." Blushing he hadn't payed attention to where he had been going and WHAM! The poor fella slammed right into a tree. "NGGHH!" As Stinkie slowly raised up he watched as Melle cutely stuck out her tongue and kept running. "HEY! DAT AIN'T FAIR!! . . . . Oohhh... I love dat ghoul..." Stinkie placed a hand over his heart and looked dreamily as he got to his feet and chased after her again. By the time he had reached the parade Melle had already beaten him to it. Melle who had been standing there waved at him, motioning for him to come over to her. Stinkie just shook his head and walked over beside her. "yer good..." Happily he squeezed her to him from behind and watched the parade with her as it marched on. Melle was more than happy to take in the feel of his nice solid arms around her, pressing herself back against him for warmth. As the both of them stood there and watched the parade, they were able to see floats of different types of characters, marching bands, cheerleaders and of course A Santa and some elves!

From across the way Dash had been up to his usual brooding, but he also had a plan of action this time. He knew what he wanted to do to Stinkie now! He would force the spook to die again, as so to take control of his spirit and force him to only haunt in one spot for the rest of his afterlife! Well this is only because he had no clue that if Stinkie died right now in his current state, he'd be gone forever! So Dash paced as he tried to think exactly how he would go about killing the revived spook. That is until he looked across the street and spotted Melle and Stinkie. His eyes widened in fright, as he now hid behind someone. He hoped that they hadn't noticed him yet. This could be his chance to get the drop on them! They seemed like that hadn't seen him. "EXCELLENT! Let's just find out where you two are going..." An evil cackle emerged from the creeps lips as he from this moment on would stalk the two.

Meanwhile, back over where Stinkie and Melle stood for the last half hour, Melle had started to shiver. Even snow had begun to fall from the skies above, which caused the chill in the air to turn slightly more cold to the already shivering girl. Stinkie who usually took notice of any shivering, looked down at her and noticed her teeth chatter. Well this always meant one of two things. One she was Cold... or Two..she was scared of something. More than likely it was because she was cold. So he figured that now may be the best time to go check out that Carnival or..Fair whatever it was, down the way! "Uh... H-Hey... C'mon. We'd better get movin'. If we don't yer gonna freeze t'death out 'ere! An I dun want dat t'happen. Heheh, maybe dey got Hot Chocolate or Cider!" Stinkie encouraged.

"Oohhh that does sound good! I'm so happy Dr. Harvey gave us some kind of cash to spend." Melle smiled and started away from the crowds with Stinkie and then towards the Carnival.

"Yeah! Well..Y'know da docs a nice guy by now. So...What rides shall we get on first??" He skidded around in front of her and placed his arms behind his back. "OH OH! Maybe somethin' dat spins so we can get sick!" Stinkie laughed and winked at her a little to show that he was some-what joking about it.

"HRMG Good question, maybe the Merry Go-Round first and then we could go on the saucer...?" Curiously she glanced at Stinkie who thought about it for a moment before agreeing.

"And den I was thinkin' we could do some other fun things!! Liiikee...Snow boardin', Sking, Sleigh Rides...Dog sleddin' and snow mobilin!" Stinkie counted off a list and looked at her.

"Oohh all of those sound so fun!! I can hardly wait!!" Clinging onto him suddenly Melle rubbed her cheek into his chest. Stinkie just stared wide-eyed down at her, just taking in how she felt. The two of them slowly approached the food stand, and ordered up two hot chocolates. "Hehe, if we're lucky enough maybe we can sneak them onto the ride!! Wanna try...?" Melle whispered and nudged him.

Stinkie who placed a hand to his chin thought about that for a moment before grinning evily. "Yeah!! I'm always up fer a game o chance! Let's see if we can out smart dem fleshies!" and So Melle did the best she could to hide the drinks inside of her coat as the two handed over tickets they purchased, just before hand. Some how the two managed to get to their horse and hop on it. Stinkie being the gentlemen and letting her take the seat near the pole. While he let her get up he held onto the Hot Chocolates, so once it was his turn he let her have them back and hopped on behind her! Carefully he reached around and re-took the hot chocolate, and finally sipped at it a little.

"I still can't believe we've pulled it off for this long..." Melle whispered back at him as she took her first few sips at her hot chocolate. "Mmnnh.. But I'm loving this! It's like.. you don't know when they'll check on you or anything!"

"Yeah bein' sneaky can have it's good things." Stinkie agreed, So far he was having a great time with her. Though earlier with how Stretch was acting still kind of bugged him. Wasn't his brother happy at all for him...? A soft sigh escaped his lips as he looked up at the back of Melle's head. There was suddenly a turn in his belly, as a blush formed on his cheeks. In an instant he felt the need to be closer to her and so, scooted forwards slowly wrapping an arm around her. His eyes partly closed as he watched Melles lips gently sip from her drink. It was enough for him to lean forward and whisper gently into her ear, "Hey... I love you.."

Melles eyes widened a little as a blush raced across her face while in her belly a tickling feeling had rushed in, "I love you too...Blayne.." She had remembered him asking her to call him that for now. Though it'd still take a little getting used to. Stinkies face lit in delight as he nuzzled her from behind and started to sip his drink. While the two were lost in their own little world Dash boarded the ride right after them. The intentions he had for Stinkie and Melle were less than good to say the least. Quietly he took a seat and watched the two readying a knife in his pocket. Doing all his best to protect that potion he carried with him. As the ride started Stinkie and Melle continued to try and drink their Hot Chocolate while they clung to the pole and each other. Needless to say, a few of the attempts went bad and caused them to laugh about it.

Having waited patiently for this Dash rose to his feet and started towards Stinkie and Melle readying that knife. Closer and closer he stalked towards them and, Just as he was about to stick the knife into Stinkies backside, the ride started going faster! Wait a minute, this ride wasn't supposed to be going ANY faster than it had been! Dash found himself sliding backwards from the force of the ride. "What the hell is going on here?!" Dash hissed as he looked towards where the operator had been. The Operator was now unconcious! Something had gone wrong here! But what!? NO MATTER! Dash placed one foot forward And followed it with another as he inched closer towards the two lovers again. His eyes twitched with rage as the ride only seemed to get faster!

"WAAH!! W-WHAT'S going on here Blayne?! This ride just turned into a Tilt A Whirl I think!" Melle cried out as she clung to the bar.

"I dunno but just hang on..!" No longer caring about the hot drink in his hand Stinkie threw it behind him. "LET GO OF YA DRINK! Den ya can hold on tighter!"

Melle nodded and did the same as him allowing herself to clinge tighter to the ride. A LOUD scream of pain could be heard as poor Dash had become covered in HOT chocolate. Upon the chocolate hitting him in the face, it forced him to drop the knife. It was when he grabbed his face that Dash now had a problem though! For he had lost his balance while the ride only seemed to get faster. "H-ha... AH!!" Dash desperately reached out to grab onto something, ANYTHING, but to no avail! The poor guy instead tumbled off of the ride and right into the snow, hitting a pole on the way out on his side. Of course all this did was piss the menace off even more than he already had been. "I SEE... I see now.. It was all a trap..!! GRAARR!! DON'T YOU THINK I WON'T GET YOU... I'll follow you ALL day if I must!!" Dash growled out. "I have OTHER means of getting rid of garbage..."

Stinkie now noticed how dangerous the ride had become. The two of them had to get off of this thing SOME HOW. Hrn, But WHAT had gone wrong with the ride in the first place?! Sighing he just shrugged and carefully stepped off their horse. "Here! Get off of it an Hang on tight t'me! Got it...?" He questioned Melle who was about to argue, but, she trusted him so she listened to what he said.

"Ok but you better know what yer doing! I don't wanna be a human pancake today!" Melle stated as she hoped off the horse and clung tightly to him.

Stinkie just laughed and shook his head as he carefully let himself and her slide backwards towards another pole that was closer to the edge. "Heh, Y'gotta trust me! I know what I'm doin'! Hehehe...I've seen TONS of these situations before! Mainly cause I caused dem but.. hehe." Stinkie just grinned nervously at Melle, who laughed and shook her head. When the two of them had reached the very outer edge pole Stinkie clung as tightly as he could to it. The force had gotten FAR stronger there. Eying around at their situation he noted what they'd have to do if they wanted to get off this thing safe and sound. "MELLE! Get in front of me an' hang tight to dis here bar!" As Stinkie had instructed, Melle did what she was told. Carefully Stinkie placed himself behind her, Wrapping an arm around her waist. "ALRIGHT! Here we go...Do ya trust me...??"

Melle gave a confused and yet, curious look back at him, "Y...yes, I do...What're ya..?"

But before she could finish Stinkie grinned and shouted, "GOOD! Den LET GO when I count ta 3! READY? . . . 1! . . .2 . . .3!" And though Melle was scared out of her mind about this she did as he instructed. Her eyes closed tightly as the both of them yelled at the top of their lungs. Their bodies having been tossed off the ride like a flag blowing in the wind. Though like he promised, the two of them were ok! As they both landed into a huge snow pile that had been made and cleared earlier that day. Even after the two had landed Stinkie hadn't yet let go, his eyes slowly opening first. "WHEW...!" Stinkie sighed with relief and looked down upon Melle. Melle slowly opened her own eyes and looked around only to find that they both landed in one piece!! Something she hadn't expected but was SO darn happy to find. Her eyes met with Stinkies which seemed to hold back laughter. As she gazed between him and the ride the both of them erupted into a fit of laughter and giggles hitting their fists into the ground with amusement!

And almost as if it had known, the Merry-Go-Round slowed down to a stop! "W-WHOA... D..Did you see that...?" Melle questioned Stinkie who nodded and tilted his head. "Weird...! Hahaha!" Melle just laughed about it some more.

It pleased Stinkie to see that she still managed to have SOME fun with it despite that everything had suddenly gone haywire. "Yeah..! HeY! I gotta 'nother idea, since dis place seems like dey've got death traps, how 'bout some snow boardin?"

"YOU know how to snowboard?" Melle raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest.

"Well not exactly.. but.. uh...I CAN LEARN!!" He stomped his foot as he jumped to his feet and grabbed her hand. "HERE, C'MON!" With that he dragged her off wether she wanted to or not, in the direction of the Friendship slopes!

"...So to the slopes ey?! Heheheh.. I'm comin' right after ya.. you pain in the ass..!" Dash gritted his teeth as he rubbed the seat of his pants, giving a good chase to the two of them.

Meanwhile a ghostly figure emerged from the Merry-Go-Round. His purple eyes fixated on his brother and Melle. "GRR! Dem two dun scare very easily! Hrmn, and Here I was hopin' ta at least get one good scream outta them. Nothin' ruins his dates does it...?" Stretch then turned his head to watch the figure that followed after them. His eyes widened as he stared after and growled. "No one.. but ME is doin' anythin' ta my brother..! I mean, I wanted 'im ta be scared, but dat fleshy would take it to all different levels den what I was plannin... " With a grim look Stretch then decided to follow after all of them if not to get a good scare out of that blasted fleshy, then to at least protect his little brother. "That idiot doesn't even know he's bein' followed!"


	23. Stinkin' Up The Date!

The couple had arrived at the Ski Slopes by Cab. Though they were followed by other means, by a few members of the family, and a bus stop by the villian. Melle and Stinkie had both made their way into the shopping area! There they rented some outfits for their slope trip! The first thing they started on was the skiing, but poor Stinkie, he couldn't get very far at all with those skies. He tried and tried, but, it just didn't seem to work. One leg would go behind, or too in front and then He just couldn't seem to crouch. Not only that but, at one point, when he attempted to thrust those ski's, one of the ski poles would get stuck in the tree! Of course this always landed Stinkie FLAT on his back, with one hand still on the ski pole. As he failed for his last time, The specter in human form blushed brightly as he stuck his head out from a pile of snow. Melle just laughed and giggled, pointing at him in the snow. Of course, it wasn't ENTIRELY Stinkie's fault. He didn't exactly have the best teacher, especially not one that planned to kill him!

"OY! ENOUGH OF DIS! I'm bored..." Stinkies eyes narrowed as he pouted with folded arms. "Let's do somethin' a little easier!"

"Like what...?" Melle skiied forward a little, kneeling down to him when she was closer.

"DOG SLEDDIN'!!" Stinkie shouted and pointed up into the air.

"O-Oh, okay.. !" Laughing, Melle hugged onto him tightly and grinned.

Stinkie just made a face as he climbed himself up out of the snow and started towards the dog sledding range with her. As they walked he happily held her hand tightly in his. "Heh...I'll let ya choose which team ya want when we get dhere. Hrmn, I thought I'd be better at skiin' for some reason..." Stinkie scratched the top of his head curiously.

"Aww... IT's ok...It was kind of.. how would you say.. CUTE? That you kept falling." Melle giggled and elbowed him gently then winked. Stinkie just blushed and placed an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, huh, well You're gonna be da cute one dis time! I'mma make you sit on da sled part! Heheh, an' I'll stand on da back an' mush you and dem dogs aroun'!" Stinkie grinned as he led his fair lady towards the Dog sled teams, upon arrival he allowed her to pick which ones she wanted as he had promised. She chose a cute team with mainly brown huskies. Carefully Stinkie and the guide helped Melle get situated on the sled before Stinkie stepped onto the back of it. "Thanks there fella..! Now listen up you dogs, Yer gonna treat dis lady like she was a Queen! Now, MUSH!!" Of course he didn't really think the dogs were going to listen to every word he said but,he did want Melle to smile. Hmm, and how it brought a big smile to her face as they took off, laughter eruprting from her.

"Ooohhh ...WOW..!" This is so beautiful!" Looking around Melle grinned and clasped her hands. She enjoyed the scenery very much as they passed down the trails that had been marked for them. Everything that still even had the hints of green, appeared to be frosted over at least a little. Stinkie just gazed lovingly down at her from where he was standing on the backside. A loud sigh released from his lips as he rested his head on his arms. Every now and then he'd make sure to tell the dogs to mush in some mannerism. Though his eyes never left Melle as he watched her enjoying herself.

"She's so...perfect... In every way...How'd I get so...lucky..?" Quietly he murmered to himself, that is until he actually took notice to their surroundings. Even Melle had appeared spooked! This wasn't the right path that they were supposed to be on! It didn't look anything like the one they had been on. Only 15 minutes into the sled dog ride and something had already gone wrong. Now this started to strike Stinkie as a little too odd. With a shout at the dogs, he stopped them in their tracks. With an eyebrow raised he stepped off of the sled and walked up along side of the dogs. His eyes focused to try and find perhaps any clues as to how they became off course.

"What is it...? What's going on...?" Melle blinked and glanced up at him.

"I dunno Dhere's somethin' dat ain't right 'ere! Dis ain't da right trail..." His voice trailed off as Melle now became concerned. His golden eyes darted around a little until, his nose caught hint of a smell, a VERY familiar smell. Almost immediately his Eyes narrowed as he searched for it. It wasn't close by was it...!? Then almost within seconds his question was answered. The brush and trees around them suddenly lit in a bright blaze of fire! "SHIT, FIRE!" Stinkie jumped back onto the sled and mushed those dogs as fast as he could. "MOVE IT MUTS!!! YAH...!!"

"HOW'D THAT HAPPEN!? S-Stinkie..?! What's going on here..??" Her eyes widened like saucers she peered back at him worriedly. Things certainly hadn't seemed to be going their way since this morning.

"I ain't got a clue, hun!! Now stay down! I dun needja gettin' hit by fallin' debris!" Stinkie growled as he helped steer the dogs in directions to avoid being hit by some trees that had started falling all around. As everything continued to fall apart the words of his brother passed through his head. Gritting his teeth he winced and shook his head, trying to ignore them. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. There could only be one of two reasons that this was happening. His brothers really were that cruel, or, They were followed by Dash. Now seeing as Stinkie is more opted to believe in his brothers being there for him he goes with that logic."DASH..." Stinkie hissed out through his teeth as he continued to do his best to guide those damned dogs, and Melle through the fire and smoke.

Dash meanwhile watched everything from a safe distance. He laughed and danced around as he watched the paniced couple attempt to escape the fire that surrounded them. "HAHA!! I told you I'd get you... in one way or another.. You'll pay for this! Even if it means losing her, You'll PAY MCFADDEN!!!" He screamed at the tops of his lungs. As Dash got ready to throw yet another match into the brush, a loud BOOMING voice roared towards the boy. Dash frightenedly glanced up at the towering figure. "A-AAAHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL...!?"

"ONLY YOU, CAN PROVENT FOREST FIRES!!" A Giant Grizzly hand POKED Dash in the nose. Standing there in front of him was none other than SMOKEY THE BEAR!!!

"WHAT..THE FUCK?!" Dash gasped and stepped back. "YOU'RE NOT REAL!! YOU'RE NOT!! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT ...A ..A ...FAKE!!!" Flailing his hands at Smokey.

"No worries m'boy! I have a bucket of water.. RIGHT here!!" and what seemed like a few gallons of water splashed onto Dash. Dash just screamed out and took off running in the other direction. He didn't know what to make of this, was he going insane!?! Just as he peeked over his shoulder to see if he was being followed by that bear he huffed and puffed, then, slammed RIGHT into something hard! Yet another loud roar was heard. Slowly Dash raised his head up and stared at the HUMONGUOUS figure in front of him. It was horribly hairy!! WAS IT THE BEAR AGAIN!?! No... NO... This time it was... it was... WORSE!! IT WAS

"B-BIG FOOT!!! BIG FOOT!? BIG FOOOT?!?!?!" Dash cried out distressedly as he stared in horrified manner at the creature. "I'M NOT SEEING THIS I'm not.. I'm not! This isn't happening to me!!" Wide-Eyed and Startled he shivered as he backed away.

"BIG FOOT MAD! YOU SET BIG FOOT HOME ON FIRE!! BIG FOOT SMAAASSSH!! BIG FOOT STOOOMMPPPP!!" The GIANT beast angrily roared as it raised it's foot high in the air and STOMPED as has as he could on the ground. The WHOLE ground quaked around Dash as a GIANT foot print was left lodged in the ground. "RAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Dash cried out and just turned heel and RAN, RAN, RAN!! JUST as fast as he Can! His feet floored it so hard away from that spot that they were flinging snow balls left and right. The poor man was more than spooked about what had suddenly started going on around him. Once he thought he was safe he paused a moment, as he fell to his knees he peered behind him. With fixated eyes on the trees behind him he panted, and then grinned to himself. He had escaped the evil forest demons! An evil chuckle emmited from his throat as he thought of just how good he was to have fled so fast. That is of course, until he suddenly heard the blaring of music around him. In front of him appeared both Big foot AND Smokey the bear. A disturbed cry released from his throat as he watched the two of them begin dancing. Not just any dancing break dancing..with a cutesy mix to it from time to time. The poor boy found himself frozen in fear as he watched in his disturbed state. Smokey the Bear and Big Foot had magically doubled...then tripled, then quadroupled in front of him! All of them dancing in a Provoking manner to madden the boy farther. The song they were singing was called "Big Foot Stomp"!

"Stop it..STOP IT... STOP IT!!!! YOU... YOU... RAAAAARHH..!! I SAID STOP...!!" Again he backed up only this time his back planted into none other than...BARNEY!! Who had begun to sing the "I Love You" song. This was the last straw!! Dash wailed out like a banshee and took off running back towards the slopes. He wouldn't stop until he reached it safely and away from the haunted woods!!

An erruption of laughter filled the air as Fatso and Stretch pulled theirselves together. The two of them high fived each other and grinned at the awesome haunting they got the chance to pull off. "HAHAHA!! Stinkie just missed da best haunt of 'is aftalife"  
Fatso stated as he elbowed Stretch and continued to laugh.

"NYeah..! Hahaha, Hrmn, but speakin' of which, we gotta go give our brudder a helpin' hand. He's in da cookin' pot and I dun see him gettin' outta it wit'out us!" With that Stretch motioned to Fatso to follow him. The two fled the scene as they hurried towards their brother and Melle who had started to become trapped.

Meanwhile, Stinkie and Melle continued to try and find their way out. "B-Blayne! This all looks like the same..! I... I think we're goin' in circles!" Melle worriedly looked back at him and frowned.

"Nnh... I think ya right. DAMN IT! I bet dat kid...did dis... dat... Dash fella! RRRHH... But how'd he know dat we was gonna be 'ere?!" Stinkie kicked the snow in a pissed manner.

"Temper, temper brudder, Y'might wanna watch dat blood pressure, dun wanna give yaself a 'eart attack." Stretch's voice sounded from above the two of them. Both Melle and Stinkie gasped and smiled as they heard the familiar voice. The both of them looked up towards the Sky to see stretch floating there above them.

"STRETCH!! Whatta ya doin' he'e?!" Stinkie questioned happily, he'd never been THIS happy to see his brother before.

"Well first off, Me and Fatso thought we'd cool you an ya girl off. I heard about HOT DATES, But dis one takes da cake bro.." Stretch cackled in his shrieky tone, while Fatso who had visited the lake, dumped water on as many of the trees as he could. Once the fires were put out the two of them floated down to Stinkie and Melle.

"Now dat, dats over wit. How 'bout we gives you a lift?" Fatso grinned as he and Stretch turned into one giant ski lift and carried them off. Stinkie and Melle just exchanged looks and hugged tightly onto each other. The both of them laughed as hard as they could while Stretch and Fatso explained what had happened.

"I see...and we had no clue...Thanks for helpin' us out Bro." Stinkie 


	24. Horsing Around

On the way to the Sleigh Ride, Melle finally woke up. Her blue eyes slowly gained focus on Stinkie, Stretch and Fatso. Melle gasped and sat up quickly as she looked around. "W-where are we...?? What happened?!" Her voice sounded panicked.

"Nothin! Yer safe, I saved ya... an' my Bro's stopped Dash from doin' anythin'." Stinkie pulled her close to him. "Heh, he ran off screamin' towards his home. He shouldn't be back any time soon. We made sure of it dis time. Are you okay though...? You didn't get hurt didja...? Like yer neck, yer back, yer legs...??" Worriedly he starts feeling her over.

"Maybe just a neck ache, but, other than that I should be fine." Melle giggled at his worrying over her. "hrmn...but YOU of all people should know it takes more den that t'put me down! But.. Thank you for savin' me..." She batted her eyes at him.

"Da ghoul has a point! SO anyways skin sack, we decided dat in order t'keep an eye on you two. WE'RE comin' along at least for dis NEXT little event ya doin'." Stretch explained from over the seat.

Melle just blinked and looked at him a moment, before she glanced back at Blayne. Blayne nodded in agreement as he thought this was a good idea for the time being. "We decided dat we'd take ya on a Sleigh Ride! It's safe, fun...!" Fatso trailed off.

"AND MOST importantly, romantic for couples such as yaself. Sure we'll be dere but... Just imagine dat we're not." Cackling Stretch grinned from ear to ear down at the couple.

"He says that like it's EASY...!" Melle looked at Stinkie and laughed with him. Though she decided to play along with it, After all they had been kind enough to help them, so why not...? It was only a five minute walk away from the bus station to where the carriage waited. Almost instantly Fatso and Stretch morphed into a couple of chauffeurs. Stretch took the reigns of the horses while Fatso helped Stinkie and Melle onto the carriage. Stinkie smiled warmly over at her as he pulled a nice heated blanket up and around them. Looking over at him she smiled warmly back at him and cuddled up to him. Gently her cheek rubbed against his shoulder. Stinkie's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree to feel her against him. His hand wandered up to her hands which he placed one over. A happy sigh fled from him as he gazed upon her. His brothers had already started the ride. Stretch and Fatso both gazed over their shoulders from time to time as they lightly rushed those ponies down the road. The snow had started to fall around them again.

"Heh, y'know... I always use t' think dese kinda rides were corny. Not t'mention Mushy..gushy..." Stinkie laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Dats cause dey ARE..." Stretch mumbled back at his brother a little, then snickered into a little fit. Stinkie in turn of course narrowed his eyes at his brother, having not asked for his opinion nor having wanted it.

"As I was sayin...! Now dat I'm actually on one of dese things.. I dunno, I kinda like it.." Nervously he chuckled and placed an arm around her waist.

"It's so beautiful..." Melle smiled and looked around. "It almost reminds me of one of those story book...er.. romance novels that you hear about. I don't care that all of that went wrong earlier. I'm just happy to be here with you right now.." and with that she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Stinkies eyes about popped right out of his head as he nearly melted into a puddle. Stretch having gazed back again and heard all of that started turning a green color. A smirk formed, while he quietly pretended to get sick.

Fatso just snickered to himself and whispered over at him, "Looks like someones Green wit Envy...". As he started laughing to himself, he found his head being hammered in by Stretchs fist. Melle and Stinkie both looked up at the two of them and started laughing away. Stretch and Fatso just grinned from ear to ear back at them. "We're here for yer entertainment! So sit back and.. enjoy da show..!"

"Hmn... or why not be part of it...?" Melle grinned a little evilly as she looked over at Stinkie. Within seconds she suddenly started singing Jingle Bell Rock. While she sang she clapped her hands and rocked from side to side. At first Stinkie just stared at her. It was only when Fatso turned into a Boom box that played music that Stinkie actually joined in with the singing. "Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock..! Jingle Bells swing, and Jingle Bells ring! Snowin' and Blowin' are bushels of fun, Now the jingle hop has begun...!"

"Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock, Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time..! Dancin' and Prancin' in Jingle Bell square, in da Frosty air!" Stinkie follows in the singing with her.

"Whatta bright time, It's da right time! T'rock da night away..!" Fatso placed a hand on his chest and sang.

"Jingle Bell time, is a swell time, T'go a ridin' in a one 'orse sleigh!" Stretch smirked as he also joined in on the singing.

From there on out they all just continued singing their Christmas carols and actually having fun. It was the first time in along time that all of them had actually managed to spend time together and enjoy it. Despite that the two drivers didn't always encourage their brother with this, they wanted him to have the time of his life. After all his time was almost up and these two needed something romantic! Oh and it was the whole Sleigh Ride was more than romantic for them as they managed to cuddle, sing, and enjoy each others company. There were plenty of things they pointed out in the woods that surrounded them. When everything was said and over with they both decided to go see a play! After all, they needed some time to warm up a little before they continued their snowy adventures. They play they watched was "A Broadway Christmas Carol", an extremely funny play filled with songs that guaranteed smiles. Stretch and Fatso decided to sit this one out and go haunting though, so as they flew off they waved.

There were many times where Melle and Stinkie hugged onto each other and just laughed till they were in tears. At one point the both of them stood up at the same time, sending their popcorn FLYING onto the people in the rows below. They couldn't help it though! Melle and Stinkie raced to their specific bathrooms as quickly as they could. If they hadn't they would've peed their pants they laughed so hard. Of course when they returned they got the evil eye. Though Stinkie just grinned evilly and gave them a NASTY look right back. The people just went back to their own business unable to believe the rudeness of people these days. This only caused Melle and Stinkie to laugh even more. At the end of the play when Melle stood up, Stinkie happily placed her jacket around her as he helped her put it on.

"M'lady..." Stinkie bowed lightly as he motioned her to pass by him.

"Why thank you kind sir..!" Melle curtsied and passed by him as she laughed and waited for him at the end of the row. When Stinkie approached, Melle then placed a quick and gentle kiss on his lips. Stinkie's eyes softened as he took her arm into his. He happily escorted her out of the building and towards the park.

"You're welcome m'lady..." A very soft and sincere voice sounded from Stinkie's usually rough throat.

As they entered into the park Melles eyes lit up just like the lights that surrounded them. Her hands clasped over her mouth hardly able to believe just how pretty it was, "Oooh...It's GORGEOUS...!"

"Heh, I remembered y'sayin' how much y'liked Christmas lights.." Stinkie trailed off as he looked around. "I just never thought I'd get to do something like this with you..." Looking around he spotted other couples like themselves who were cuddled close. They too were all lost in their own little world. It filled him with much happiness as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck gently. "Mmh..." Gently he placed a hand on her side, and another in one of her hands.

Melle tilted her head to his kissing and again blushed a little. Her curiosity was peeked however, when he placed his hands where he had. "B-blayne...? Just what're you planning...?" Slyly she eyed him over her shoulder.

"Just this..." Quietly he whispered into her ear as he started dancing with her in the snow. Everyone who was nearby looked at them and stared. Stinkie could've cared less though as he lost himself with her to the sound of the music. After all it had been an oldie but goodie from way back when he was alive. Oh he remembered exactly how to dance like that. He NEVER really used it back then but, there's a time for everything he supposed.

"You're...you're just so full of surprises today...aren't you...?" Gazing up at him Melle locked eyes with him. "This has been the best Christmas I've ever had...!"

"And it's only gonna get bettah I promise!" Stinkie nodded firmly as they stopped dancing. "What da 'eck is dat...?" His eyes were suddenly fixated on a bunch of sculptures that were made out of ice.

"OH!!! ICE SCULPTURES!! I love them!! Can we go look at them up close...?? Please...?" With REALLY big batting eyes Melle begged, her hands clasped together as she tried to give him the best cutest look she could.

Oh no, she wasn't ...WAS SHE?! Sh-She wasn't giving him...THAT look was she?! AUGH!! SHE WAS! She was giving him that one look that even horrified him it was SO cute. "Nnggh, O-OKAY! OKAY!! Just s-stop givin' dat look baby! Y'dun need ta. I'll take ya without dat..!" He shuddered as he grabbed her hand and led the way. Melle just laughed and grinned really big having known that'd get him. The two of them strolled around looking from ice piece to ice piece.

"Wow! That's SO cool!! Did you see this one Blayne...? It looks just like the girl in the photo...! I wish I could do that.." A slight laugh formed as she looked at him. " I have always wondered what it'd be like to have yourself featured as one.."

"PFFT! Wait no longer my dear...! I'll give ya exactly watcha want!" Stinkie rubbed his hands together as he looked over an ice sculpture that was still pretty thick. Melle irked an eyebrow curious as to just how he planned to do this! Inhaling a HUGE thing of air, Stinkie GULPED it down his throat and waited a moment. Still confused as ever Melle continued to watch him as she knew what he was going to do, but, would it WORK!? Just then as people passed by Stinkie let one of THEE loudest and smelliest belches he could muster rip! A HUGE cloud of green smoke filled the air and surrounded the sculpture. When the smoke cleared not only were Melle and him the last ones there, or, at least STANDING, The sculpture had now been formed to LOOK like Melle.

"BLAYNE!! Oh ...oh wow.. It's.. It's PERFECT!" Jumping onto his back, Melle hugged Stinkie as tightly as she could.

Stinkie just blushed as brightly as he could, giving up a bad ass grin. "Heheh... Anythin' fa you baby.." He kissed her gently as he picked her up into his arms. "C'mon...lets go home.. I've got one more event for us t'do..."

The two hitched a ride back home in a cab. Upon Arrival though, Stinkie didn't lead her up to the manor. Instead he lead her to the lake that rested below it. Melle blinked a few times as she looked around, "S-So...What're we doin' here...?"

"Well I thought dat... It'd be nice t'teach ya how t'skate... like dis. Since I am human now..an.. I uh...won't letcha go through. B-Besides! It's just da two of us dis time...an..I really wanna be near ya.." Having picked up the ice skates he held them out to her. Although Melle was nervous she took the ice skates and put them on. She trusted her lover and wanted to learn how to skate anyways. When she accepted the skates Stinkie shouted out "YEE HAW!" And quickly switched his boots for some skates. "Now...Carefully step onto da ice... glide even if y'can. It'll give ya a better start!" Gently he leads her out onto the ice, guiding her around it for a few times. "Hmn... now you try..."

"O-on my own...? A-Are you k-kidding me...? W-What if I fall..??" She stared at the ground and winced at the sheer thought.

"If yer afraid yer gonna fall, y'prolly will! Y'gotta... I can't believe I'M sayin dis... Face ya fears. Now C'mon..! Do it fa me..." Stinkie happily skated and turned all around her, being a little show off. Melle just pushed out her bottom lip as she tried it and fell on her butt. Though she never gave up, she just continued to try. After about 3 more times of falling she finally figured it all out.

"H-hey!! I'm doing it!" Melle laughed and spun a little. "Th-this is pretty easy now..!" A smile formed as she joined Stinkie in skating around the ice. It seemed almost too magical to her as the Moon sparkled off the top of the ice and snow. The sky was so CLEAR that you could see all of the stars shining so brightly. It made for one of thee most romantic scenes. Stinkie noticed her interest in it and played off of it, guiding her a little ways while they skated. He then dipped her into a romantic kiss.

"mMmhn..Y'know.. I was always called a geek fer knowin' how t'do this..." Stinkie chuckled and twirled her around his eyes looking over those formed curves. The two of them only lasted outside with the skating for a little longer. Heh, the only reason they turned in for the night was due to the fact that Melle yawned and looked tired. So Stinkie, being the gentlemen he was as a human, again picked her up and carried her into the house. "Here we are...!" Gently he placed her to her feet and closed the door.

"Ohhh... BLAYNE!! Tonight was the BEST night ever!!" Squealing softly Melle twirled around and hugged onto him tightly.

"I'm glad ya thought so...Hey, Why don't you go on up t'bed. I'll meetcha there...! I've a few things left t'do." Stinkie winked at her and started towards the library.

"O-OKAY!!" Melle made her way upstairs and to hers and Blaynes bedroom. There she climbed into bed as promised and curled up waiting for him to come through that door. Although it seemed longer to her, It only took Stinkie about 20 minutes to come up and join her in the room. As he entered those golden eyes just stared at her in their bed. It warmed his heart and soul up to think they'd finally get to sleep together in it. So Happily he undressed himself. His shoes first, then his socks, his coat, next his vest, and last of all his shirt.

"S-sorry it took so long, Dr. Harvey needed a little help with somethin' there. I was just talkin' to him about ..uh.. earlier! Yeah, told 'im I'd need uh.. an early session tomorrow mornin'... So I won't be here when ya wake up..k?" Calmly he stated as he walked over towards the bed.

"Oh.. n-no no.. That's...That's fine..." Hiding her face under the covers Melle stared at his bare chest and form like that. It hadn't completely occurred to her that this wasn't going to be the same as when he was a ghost and sleeping near her. This man now had a solid form...very solid in fact. As he crawled into the bed he noticed how she looked at him. It was almost with longing eyes. An Evil little look played it's way onto his face as he scooted himself closer to her.

"Hrmn... Y'like whatcha see...?" A playful growl played out from Stinkies lips. "I can..always... make it easier fer yer imagination if dat's what you'd like..." A very sexy voice trailed from him as he lent in close to her ear. Melles eyes just remained as wide as saucers as she stared at him and felt his fingers touch her sides.

"M...mhnn..I uh... I..I.. uh...B-B-Blayne... I..." Her heart beating a mile a minute Melle gulped softly.

"Haha...!! OH BOY I gotchu there...!" Blayne BURST into laughter as he kissed her deeply on her lips. "Hahaha.. oh you shoulda seen yer face!!"

"Oohh DORK!!!" Melle smirked and whapped him as hard as she could a few times with her pillow.

"Heheheh... Oh don't get me wrong hun.. I'd do it in a 'eart beat!! I would... It's jus' dat it's so late t'night. Hrmn..T'morrow.. I promise. I'll make it so dat.. Yer completely mine. Heart... body... an soul.." With that Stinkie kissed her forehead and layed down in the bed completely. His arms wrapped around his lover as tightly as he could.

"O...o-okay..." Melle blushed ever so brightly as she smiled warmly up at him and cuddled against his body. Within minutes Melle was asleep having been exhausted from their day. Stinkie on the other hand while he was tired, just couldn't find it in him to fall asleep just yet. There had been so much that happened that day and half of it wasn't as well as he hoped. The one thing that bothered him the most was that Melle could've easily been killed falling down that slope. It was something that played over and over in his mind. Those golden eyes filled with sorrow just at the sheer thought of losing her. Heh, of course this also confused him. Shouldn't he be happy if she died...? She'd be a ghost then! Just like him!! Then they'd be able to do ANYTHING they wanted together...! No need for worrying about whether or not someone wanted them dead. ...NO! NO he shook his head a little as he stared at her sleeping in his arms. He loved her with all of his heart and soul exactly how she was he wouldn't change it for the world! It occurred to him that he'd be devastated to see her die. Though...He would look forward to seeing her as a ghost when she turned into one on her OWN will.

That Dash how he angered him. That kid was the most annoying person he'd ever met..! And that's saying a lot coming from someone like him who'd done everything in the book to annoy fleshies. A heavy sigh flowed from his lips as he pondered on the fact that he only had one more day as a fleshie with Melle. It almost bothered him to think he wouldn't be able to do all of this with her like they did earlier. A few tears formed in his eyes as he pictured having to sleep in his own bed all by himself again. Well, he decided to make the best of it and inhaled deeply through his nose as he raised up and looked down at Melle. A Warm smile formed as he climbed his way over top of her slowly, gently, as he carefully layed himself down on top of her body. His cheeks filled with blush in a matter of minutes, but, he figured this would be a nice way to sleep. "Heh good thing I'll be up before her...Tck, she might tink I'm a poivert if she found me like dis.." Softly he whispered, he wasn't trying to be a perv at all, he just wanted to be able to sleep on her, listening to her heart beat.

So gently the specter placed his head on her chest and sighed with relief. His ears listened to the heart that thumped within her chest. Those golden eyes looked towards the moon and watched it from out of the window. The snow that fell down from the sky and through the beams from the moon, it almost reminded him of falling stars. He laughed a little to himself as he finally closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep. 


	25. Winter Bonds

The next morning when Melle woke up her eyes greeted the sun that shined through the window. There was a soft yawn as she slowly raised up from the bed and stretched her arms out wide. Looking around she remembered that Stinkie had told her that he wouldn't be there in the morning. A gentle smile formed on her face as she stepped out of bed and dressed herself into some new clothes for the day. Almost as soon as she finished there was a knock at her door. An eyebrow quirked up as usually there wasn't really anyone who was that polite around here. Save for three people of course, Dr. Harvey, Kat and Casper. So she wandered to the door and opened it up as she blinked. "Hrmn..?"

"Hey there! Since Dad's in a session with Stinkie, er, Blayne.. I was wondering if you could maybe help me out with something...? It'd really mean a lot to me if you would. I mean, You don't have to but I don't really have anyone else who could.. and..." Kat trailed off as she lightly waved her hands around and looked at Melle.

This caused Melle to get curious, so she bit. "I KNOW that kind of talk Kat..You're up to something. So what is it THIS time?" With her arms folded over her chest Melle tapped her foot on the ground as she waited for Kats reply.

"Well, It's.. You're going to hate this but, Y-You're the only one I can ask. I need your help to test out a friend of mines wedding dress.. It's supposed to be a total surprise. She has NO clue that everything's already set up and ready to go for it and the last thing we need to make sure about is the wedding dress. I-if you could just put it on for a few minutes, It'd mean the world to me. We REALLY want it to be PERFECT! Please... please..!" Kat begged and clasped her hands together.

"Are you SERIOUS?! K-KAT! You know I HATE dresses..." Melle shuddered and rubbed her arms. "It took me forever just to want to wear that blasted dress thing at the school dance a few years on back!"

"I, I know.. which is why I'm begging for your help. I wouldn't ask if I REALLY didn't need it!" Those brown eyes of Kats just pleaded with her.

"Augh..mrh... Fine! But not for too long k...? I REALLY want to get back in time to spend it with Stinkie. Today is his last day as a fleshie.. er, Human, and I don't want to miss out.." Shrugging Melle sighed and closed the door behind her.

"Oh don't worry, I promise, You'll spend plenty of time with him before then!" A wide smile filled Kats face as she grabbed Melles hand and led her downstairs in a hurry. As they passed by downstairs Kat made sure to run over to the library and Yell into it, "DAD! Melle and I are going! We'll be taking the car, LATER!!"

"ALRIGHT! TAKE CARE!!" His voice shouted back.

With that Kat jumped into the drivers seat of the car and started it up. "Alright..Let's see..." Smiling Kat turned on the radio.

Melle also quickly jumped into the car and buckled up. Hey, the faster they got this over with the faster she could get back and spend time with Stinkie. Oh how she wondered if he was thinking of her right now and how she longed to see him. OH SNAP! That reminded her!! She hadn't eaten breakfast yet..! Oh not to mention she went to bed without dinner. "Auuggh.. K-kat... Can we stop somewhere and get something to eat..? I haven't eaten since...that play I went to yesterday! All I ate there I think was a popcorn.." Melle's lower lip quivered as she stared at her.

"well.. A-Alright..." Kat pulled into a McDonald's and ordered up a Sausage Biscuit for Melle. From there it was nothing but a straight shot towards that Church. Kat wasn't going to stop for anyone other than the law, and of course the lights and stop signs. "Thanks again for doing this! I've worked so hard with these guys to get it all ready and..I just don't want it to foil over now.."

"Yeah, yeah... no worries.. Heh. I understand how wanting things to be perfect is.." A smile formed onto Melles face as she gazed out the window. When the two of them arrived at the church Melle blinked a few times. "Wow, This is a really nice church! It's pretty cute looking y'know...?"

"Yeah, They wanted it because she always said she liked churches like this one. Just follow after me, I'll show you where it's at!" Grinning over at Melle, Kat put away her keys and proceeded on into the Church.

"Wait a second, Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but the Dress is HERE... AT The church...?" Melle tilted her head and tried to understand why this was.

"Yeah, She's going to get married today! She should be here within like a half hour to an hour or two, so we've gotta make this quick! Just in case the dress doesn't fit or look right!" Hurrying down the hall, Kat entered into the brides quarters and looked around.

Melle entered into the room and peeked around it curiously but a little uncomfortably. "So... This is...? The quarters she'll be in...? It looks really nice..." Her eyes landed onto the dress and just stared at it. "Oh... wow!! Is that...?" She questioned as she looked at Kat. Kat just nodded in agreement as she watched her check out the dress. "It's GORGEOUS! Oh wow, she's so lucky...! Blayne and I won't ever get married like this.. Oh how I envy her now."

"Yeah, She's one lucky girl. I envy her too, I mean me and Casper won't ever be able to have one like this either.." A light blush formed on Kats cheeks as she mentioned the ghost. "H-here... let me help you get it on.." Setting her things down Kat started to help Melle into the dress. Carefully she primped and pampered the dress until it looked JUST right on her. "Wow..She's going to look AMAZING in this...! It's so BEAUTIFUL...! It'll match her complection very well. Hrmn.. C-can I ..uhm.. j-just try to put a ...little make up..on...?"

Rolling her eyes Melle just smirked and shrugged, "Y-yeah.. might as well I mean. You got me into this blasted thing already.." Her voice trailed off though as she stared into the mirror. In her mind she imagined what it'd be like to be dressed up like this with Blayne. How she longed to.. but.. they just couldn't. With the make-up some what placed on her face, like a little blush she was ready. Kat DARED NOT to put any lip stick on her, as she KNEW it was a pet peeve of Melles. So instead she added just a little lip balm.

"Oh...perfect...! C-can I...do you think...maybe ...see it..in the main hall..? Where they'll have the wedding...?" Placing her arms around Melle, Kat rested her head onto Melle's shoulders.

Blushing lightly Melle groaned and eyed Kat down, tapping her foot on the ground a little. "I...GUESS... but, REALLY quick you got it...? I don't want to stay in this outfit for too much longer. I'm getting goosebumps and saddened.."

"Oh don't worry, REALLY fast...and then you can get out of it! I promise..!" Laughing Kat exited the room first and started towards the doors to where it would lead to the alter. As she inhaled deeply through her nose, she looked back over her shoulder at Melle. "Alright, here we go then...!"

As Melle entered the isle her eyes landed on something she had NOT expected. Almost immediately her hands were covered over her mouth as she stared down the isle in front of her. Music began to play as Dr. Harvey stepped up beside her with an arm stretched out to her. With her arm shaking like a leaf she wrapped hers around Dr. Harveys and gasped gently hardly able to believe what she witnessed there.

"It's going to be alright..." Dr. Harvey lent over and whispered to her softly. "..You look beautiful." A soft chuckle emitted from him as she led her down the isle.

As they approached the alter Melles eyes focused more and more on Stinkie who was upon bended knee with his head bowed down to her. With a very shaky voice he gazed up at her his golden eyes taking in every inch of her in that dress. This was the hardest thing he'd ever done. It was taking every ounce of courage that he managed to muster up. "..M-melle, I .." He gulped, "..W-Would ya...d-do me...da...h-h-honor of..becomin' my, W-wife, t-t'day...?" His eyes shook nervously as he watched her expressions. In his mind he more than expected her to just run away or, maybe even worse than that! Though in his heart he hoped not, and trusted her more than anything to reply what he hoped for.

"A...I...I.." A soft laugh escaped her as she covered her mouth still. "H-how..c-could I...S-say no...?" with her face now covered up by her hands Melle blushed as brightly as she could as she fought back tears.

Stinkie felt his heart skip a beat as he jumped to his feet and grabbed her hands. Gently he pulled them away from her face and sighed with relief as he continued forward with her right up to the alter. Much like her he had tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh...Th-Thank you... ..Thank you.." Looking over towards his brothers who sat on one of the benches, he grinned widely. Fatso just bawled his eyes out as he watched this go on. Stretch however just grinned back at his brother and winked, However, on HIS arm now floated another VERY familiar face...! It was GHASTLY! She had returned just in time for this special ceremony.

Melle finally looked and squeaked as she spotted her friend. She did a happy little dance there as she waved over at her excitedly. Her friend finally returned home!! It was too early for her though..! Why did she...? Oh who cared!! She was there and that's all that mattered. "Oh my god... oh my god.." Melle just continued to whisper out as she looked around at everyone and everything. Stinkie just laughed and took in her cute behavior. "O-okay...I... I think I'm... good now.." Nodding Melle had finally calmed down after about three minutes of disbelief.

"I plotted dis last night just before joinin' ya fuh bed. I had Dr. Harvey arrange everythin'. Da Doc knew all da right folks t'call... Especially ones who ain't afraid of ghosts.." Stinkie explained.

"H-how did he get here though...? We took his car...!" Melle motioned back behind her.

"Heh, Dat Fatso express...!" Chuckled Stinkie who shrugged and ahemed looking at the Minister. Melles eyes widened and blushed as she quieted down now with him. As soon as everyone was set, the Minister began to read from his book the words that echoed through the church that day. Word for word Stinkie and Melle only focused on each other. Their hands trembled in one anothers until it finally came down to the time for the last words.

"Do either of you have anything you'd like to say...?" The minister questioned to the both of them.

"..Y-yeah.." Looking towards Casper he motioned him to come over towards them. "M-melle, I want ya t'know... Ever since I foist metcha, Y-You've always given me dis special feelin'. I knew dere was somethin' about ya dat I couldn't live, er, exist without. From the first time I heard ya belch, til da last time I heard ya, til now..I've always loved ya with all of my heart an' soul. Heh, maybe more of my soul den da other one though.." He winked and grinned. "I guess what I'm tryin' ta say is dat from dis day forth I swear with all of my existence dat I will ALWAYS love you. Even when I'm a ghost..Despite dat da saying says, til death do ya 'part, I PROMISE dat these rings will remain bound t'us, As my love will always be bound t'you only. No matter how old, how sick, or how rinkly y'might get, I will always love you. With dis ring I pledge my heart, body an soul, to you.."And with that he placed the ring on her finger.

Melles face just flooded with tears as she watched him. "And...I...w-will always through all of my years l-love you and only you. O-only you will have m-my body, heart and soul. Ever since I've met you, I've cherished e-every moment together. I'll.. I'll continue to do that th-through the years t'come. A-and I swear...I'll do whatever it takes to be with you... in life.. and beyond.. S-so..w-with this ring, I pledge my heart, body and soul...o-only to you, my love..." and she placed the other ring on his finger.

"Do you Blayne Stinkie McFadden, take this woman to be your wife...?" The minister questioned.

"I do..." He replied more than eagerly.

"And do you Melle Crittenden, take this man to be your husband...?" The Minister again questioned.

"I...I do." Gently she replied as she eagerly stepped a little closer.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, You may kiss the bride." The Minister then closed the book.

Blayne and Melle practically tackled each other as they embraced and kissed each other as deeply as they could. Their family roaring out happily and clapping as they kissed. Fatso the poor guy just continued his crying while he hugged onto Stretch. Melle and Blayne just continued their kissing, even going so much that Blayne dipped her as they kissed. Ghastly was so excited that she hugged onto Stretch as well and kissed him deeply. The spook who was once irked and ready to hit Fatso now paused, his eyes focusing on Ghastly. Still Stretch smirked and shoved Fatso away a moment while he kissed HIS ghoul now. With a smirk Stinkie grinned and picked Melle up into his arms and raced down from the alter. "ALRIGHT FOLKS, PARTY TIME!!" Laughing Stinkie raced to the limo of which he placed Melle inside gently.

"HEY! Wait for us..!" Kat grabbed Caspers hand and laughed following after the newly wed couple.

Dr. Harvey wasn't going to be left behind, so of course he followed them as well, "W-whoa, slow down guys!"

"HEY! Dem bone bags is leavin' wit out us!" Stretch smirked and soared after them, Fatso and Ghastly closely following behind.

"Yeah, There's no way I'm missin' out on my friends party after I skipped my Hawaiian vacation just t'come up here an' see it!" Ghastly grinned as she joined the rest of them in the last limo which sped off towards the party. Upon arrival the bouquet was tossed in which case Kat captured the bouquet, blushing brightly. Of course everyone at the party danced, told stories, ate their lunch and then were treated to a VERY modernized looking wedding cake. Stinkie remembered that Melle didn't much care for girly things, and not t'mention he HATED flowers sooo, he managed to get a cake that was some-what whimsical even! It was blue and a rusted shade of orange, with all sorts of crazy designs on it. If one looked at it they'd recognize that as a McFadden styled cake for sure. Just look at Whipstaff! Melle and Ghastly made sure to to catch up on all of the gossip they'd missed out on.

Once the cake and Ice cream had been served, Stinkie and Melle had their special dance. Happily the two of them just became lost in their own little world. Stinkie just adored Melle in her white dress which screamed of renaissance style and texture. It was almost like Kats dress at that party, only, this one was more puffier from the waist down, and from the shoulders to the top of the chest were revealed. Stinkie himself was dressed in a nice black tuxedo with a white tie and a softer brown colored vest underneath, his white shirt showing from under that. As they danced there it seemed like it would last forever. The two just lost within the moments time, as if it had stopped. But Alas, once dinner was served everyone departed off back to the Manor. Some wanted nothing more than sleep, others wanted to catch up on time lost. Then...there were the last two who only wanted each others company. 


	26. Making Love SexOnlySkippable

When they arrived home the first thing Stinkie did was carry her up to their room. With every step he took his heart raced faster, and a little faster until it felt as if it could burst right out of his chest. His hands trembled still as in his mind he knew exactly what he wanted, and what it'd take to get it. Though could he go through with it was the thing. How just how would he place his words to his new wife...? The whole time he kept a smile placed on his face. As he entered into their room he gently layed her down on the bed and blushed as he layed beside her.

"I can...I can hardly believe that I'm married... That, we're married..!" Melle spoke gently as she looked towards him.

"Y-yeah, same 'ere... I thought dat..I'd never get married. Heh, thought no one would ever be interested in someone like me." Calmly Stinkie placed his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling for a moment.

"Mrmn... Well I don't see why.. Sure you smell but... You're the greatest guy..er.. ghost I've ever met.." Wrapping her arms around him, Melle squeezed him tightly against her as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

Stinkie just watched he,r his cheeks turning more and more red by the second. Should he ask her now..? It'd be as good a time as any he figured. So with a deep breath he closed his eyes and looked into her eyes. The poor guy was so nervous that he had started to sweat a little as he tried to form the right words. "M-melle...? I ... I've always wanted t-to do one thing. B-but I always wanted t'wait till da right moment, a-and I uh.. I , I'm gonna ask...W-would...ya do ...m-me da honor ...I mean, what I'm tryin' t'say is dat... I w-want t-ta...m-make...l-love..w-w-with you.." His face was BRIGHT red as he fiddled with his jacket nervously. Honestly he waited to be slapped as hard he could be. Though in turn what he received made his eyes widen. Melle had kissed him as deeply as she could and pulled him on top of her.

"Idiot... You don't have to ask..NOW" She played around with him and poked him on his nose. "I've waited for you to do this with me for some time.." Melle giggled gently and looked away. "Now we're married...if you want it...just..let me know.."

Stinkie just chuckled and sighed in relief as he stroked her cheek softly with his hand. "I just figured, If I've gotta turn back into a ghost in a few hours, I'd like ta make da most of it RIGHT now before I lose dis chance.." His voice trembled as he kissed her lips and then down her neck. Melle happily stretched her neck out so he may reach it better. A warm smile placed on his face as Stinkie gently nipped and sucked at a spot on her neck, trailing the kisses down her shoulders. Her cheeks filled with blush Melle shuddered to the wonderful feeling of his soft and warm kisses against her flesh. Gently in return she kissed up his neck and sucked on his ear lobe, running her tongue inside of it just a little. Stinkies eyes widened as he almost melted to it, his hands gently having started to remove his lovers dress.

The dress was soon draped upon the floor as were his own clothes. The whole time Stinkie just couldn't remove his eyes from Melles figure. It was everything he had imagined it to be. That was it! His heart figuratively burst out from his chest as he swallowed a little roughly. "A-and I thought dat...you couldn' get anymore beautiful... " With gentle hands he placed them on her sides and carefully massaged. Slowly his hands proceeded up her sides inching closer and closer to those breasts that he always wondered about. Carefully he caressed them as his fingers worked up over the mounds, playing with nipples ever so softly. Though two times he was tempted to tug on them. Melle just softly moaned out, both of her eyes closing as she enjoyed his touch. A small grin formed on Stinkies face as he lowered his head just a little and sucked on them.

Teasingly his fingers slide back down over her sides and towards her butt, playfully he grabbed and kneaded it. Melle's finger mingled through his hair gently as she pet his head. Her blue eyes opened again to look upon his face. As she felt his fingers move along her inner thighs she shivered and recieved goosebumps. Softly she gasped and gazed up into his golden eyes. Stinkie just continued to smile warmly at her, only giving a playful grin as one of his fingers scooted near her entry. Leaning down over top of her, he kissed her lovingly as he carefully pushed his finger into her. "MMGH!" Melles eyes bugged out as she gripped tightly onto him. "A-ah...! B-blayne...!" She softly called out, as tears lightly filled her eyes.

"Shh... It'll be alright baby... I promise.." Whispering to her Stinkie assured her. "It'll only hurt a little... den It'll go away..." Lowering his head he softly licked the tip of her vaginal area and blushed brightly. Ever so carefully he added a second finger and gently pumped them in and out of her slowly to get her adjusted to it. "I wanna make you da happiest ghoul in da woild...!"

"H-Heh... Y-You already have..." with nervous eyes she watched him, moaning out still as her head tilted back, her fingers gently clinging back to the covers again.

Stinkie just chuckled gently and pumped his fingers into her a little more. "Hrmn, dis might make ya feel a little more at ease..." Reaching with his free hand, he took hers into his and placed it on his Member. "Now y'can always stop me if I get too bad durin' this...!" Laughing he winked and grinned as he watched her face turn about three different shades of red.

Melle just blinked up at him and hrmpfed lightly taking her hand and thrusting it on it. Those fingers of hers working very nicely all up and down his meat. "AAH! Wha-ha...haaa...humna...nggh.. M-m-m-meeeeelle...!" His eyes rolled back into his head as he just collapsed backwards on the bed.

"AHAHAHA..! O-oh... are you ok..? I -iI didn't think it'd..." Worriedly Melle moved and looked at him, only to feel him wiggle his fingers around inside of her.

"Heheh, Two can play at dat game, love..." Stinkie smiled as he fingered her for a little longer. His concentration having been broken when she started massaging his meat between her hands. Uncaring if anyone heard he moaned out in pleasure having never been treated this way before. Finally he had someone to love, someone who loved him return. He had a wife!! Something he NEVER dreamed of and she was the best thing that ever happened to him! With every move of her hand on his body he felt himself consumed more and more by his love, his want, his lust for her at that moment. Sweat had begun to drip down his forehead as he attempted to hold back a little longer. Though it was too much for him to handle! Especially when she'd taken it into her mouth. That was the final straw for him as he sat up straight and cried out.

"NNGGH! I... I NEED YA RIGHT NOW! M-Melle... I ... I can't t-take it..." Pushing her onto her back Stinkie pinned her to the bed as he panted with excitement. "I ..I'm gonna... E-Enter... So brace y'self..." And with that Stinkie frenched her deeply to try and take her mind off of it. His member placed by her entrance he slowly and gently pushed it into her. His length finding it's way into her with every careful inch he pushed in. "Mmngghh ...uuhoohhoo.." Arching his back he shuddered.

"M-MMNGGH! A-AAH... B-BLAYNE...!!" Moaning out loudly Melle cringed as Stinkies member felt REALLY weird in her. This was something she hadn't expected at all it was like nothing she could've imagined. Hrmn, but once you got past the first part it felt really nice. Sighing with relief Melle frenched Stinkie back as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. In her mind she just pictured that long thing in her. Her cheeks the whole time were completely red as she looked up at her lover.

Stinkie just smiled stupidly down at her as he felt himself consumed within her. "OOoh... ngh...Y-You're so..t-tight..." The words fled from his mouth in a gentle whispered tone. In his chest his heart raced with every slow thrust he made into her. "I-it's like ...p-paradise wit'out leavin' home..." His voice trailed off as both of his eyes closed. There was an almost passionate rush that flowed through his body as he reopened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Mmngh... B-Blayne..." Melle whispered out to him. "Oh...Y-Yes... I...It's th-the best feeling in the world... I... I wouldn't trade th-this moment for...a-anything.." Lovingly she kissed him over and over on his lips as her legs gently wrapped around him. "It's like a dream c-come true..."

"Hngh.. Dat's cause it is Melle..." Suddenly his hips started thrusting a little faster as his whole body quaked with delight. "I...It's o-our dream..H-hngh.. ...ngh.." With every thrust he pushed into her, he cranked the speed up just a notch. It wouldn't take them long before they were both consumed by their need for each other. "J-just...t-tell me if it hoits..an' I'll stop dat..."

"A-are you...k-kidding...? Mmnggh.. G-go faster... h-harder a little even...!" Digging her nails into the bed Melle continued to moan and gasp for air. It felt so good, it just felt so good! With every breath she took she wished that it'd just never end.

Stinkie happily applied himself to her wishes as he pumped himself harder and faster into her, a grin forming on his face. "MMNGGH.. HNGGHH!! ... Y-yeah... j-just ..l-like...DAT?" He laughed and thrusted abit more.

"Y-YES... YES!...M-more... OOhh.. M-MORE... d-Don't stop...!" At this point Melle had started thrusting her own hips up against his, in a nice rhythmical manner.

"MMGGNNNH!! ... A-AAh... Y-yeah... You like dat...! Oohh.. Y-Yes..! Y-Yer a naughty girl aintcha...?" He chuckled as he realized that she liked it harder and faster now...! Well then he'd give her just what she wanted.

"O-only...f-for you b-Blayne...! " The two locked themselves in a deep french kiss as he just pounded himself against her like there was no tomorrow, which technically for him, there really wasn't! The two continued on like this for a little while longer, Stinkie even going so far as to push a finger around her back entry to tease.

"Oohh baby.. I promise... I'll never let anythin' bad happen t'yas... MMNGGH..! You'll live till ya ripe an' old if I got anythin' t'say...a-about...IT..!!" Grunting he then grinded his hips all over hers, which called for more pleasure for her.

Melle just melted on the spot as all she could find herself doing was moaning out. Her hands clenched to his sides, her legs wrapped tightly around those legs of his. She was engulfed in his body, his soul, just his whole essence. Everywhere around her all she could feel was him. His body warmth, the touch of his breath as he huffed with every thrust. That was it, At that exact moment she knew they were eternally bonded from there out. NOTHING no matter what was going to break that bond between them. Looking up at his eyes she gazed deep into them. Stinkie just smiled back as widely as he could and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"NNGGH... Y-You're s-so...g-good...!! MMGGNH.. B-but I'm... I'm almost there...!" Cringing he warned her as he bit his bottom lip. More than anything he wanted HER to cum first. So he thrusted himself into her just as fast as he could go without hurting her. G-GAAAH... NGGGHH!! "

"A-aa..h... AAHA... B-B...S-STINKIIIIIIIIEEEE!!" The poor girl CRIED out as she squeezed herself ALL AROUND him in every way she could, her insides even doing it around his hardened meat. Melle cummed all over Stinkies member which continued to pound so deep inside of her.

Stinkie was quickly taken surprise by Melle shouting out his OTHER name...! His.. his ghost name...! Either way he grabbed her and held her just as close as he could to him as his pounded himself into her one last time. When he did this, he made sure it was GOOD AND DEEP in there as he released his juices into her body. A very long and loud moan could be heard coming from him. How loud...? Well lets just say that Stretches eye twitched after he heard it.

When everything had been done and over with Stinkie collapsed himself on top of Melle. While he huffed and puffed the couple just stared at it as it was in the form of green smoke. The two were surprised to see that it had appeared so easily. Rolling his eyes Stinkie just smiled warmly up to his lover his head placed happily upon her chest. "I... I love you, Melle...M-more den anything..." His cheek nuzzled into her chest as he inhaled through his nose.

"I love you too, S-Stinkie...er I .. i mean.. Blayne.." Melle blushed and giggled as she softly ran her fingers through her loved ones hair.

"Hrmn, aw who cares whatcha call me... I kinda miss bein' called Stinkie!" With that Stinkie winked and kissed her ever so lovingly, putting his whole heart and soul into it. "Mmhh... Thank ya... f-for givin' me all dat I ever dreamed of havin.."

"No... Thank ... YOU..." Touching his cheek Melle sighed happily as she closed her eyes.

"Tired...?" Softly he questioned to his lover, kissing her forehead.

"Mmhmm..." Melle nodded her head softly at him. Stinkie just chuckled and turned over pulling her on top of him.

"Den sleep baby, I ain't goin' nowhere anytime soon..." Bringing the blankets up over top of them the two passed out in no time. They both knew he only had a few more hours left as a Fleshie, but, they'd enjoy their time like this just a little longer. 


	27. The Fall

That night while everyone else slept, Melle slowly opened her eyes up. After getting in her quality time with Stinkie she remembered falling asleep. Hrmn, her eyes drifted lazily towards the clock which read 10:50PM on it. A light smile formed on her face as she sleepily raised up off of her husband. There was a soft giggle that escaped her as she stared down at Stinkie's sleeping form. His head was tilted back with one arm stretched out across a pillow. LOUDLY he snored which only furthered Melles cause to giggle. For a moment she wondered how she managed to sleep through that. Mhmn, but no time to dilly dally!

"You crazy guy..." Gently her hand touched his cheek as she kissed his lips. It was then that it hit her, her mouth was drier than a desert. Smacking her lips together she tried to get her mouth wet some how but just couldn't. So softly inhaling through her nose Melle moved herself off of her lover to stand on her feet. Quietly she dressed herself into her pajama pants and a t-shirt as she stepped closer to her little cooler. Opening it up she'd be disappointed to what she found.

Apparently someone drank the last pop that had been stored there. That only meant one thing now. She had to go downstairs and into the kitchen. Oy, how she hated the thought of that. Though her mouth was so parched, and she hated water of all things...! Well she supposed there was no other choice. So grabbing up a piece of paper she wrote a note and placed it on the bed next to him so he'd find it if he woke up. The last thing she wanted was for him to worry about her yet again. Before she left she covered him up with the blanket. Only once all of this was done did she exit the room and head towards the stairs.

As she walked the halls she wondered if she'd run into Stretch, Fatso or Ghastly. It was almost assured with how THOSE three were! I mean they just loved to tease, and especially tease her when they had the chance. Though to her surprise not a single one of them bothered her as she passed through the halls. Stepping up to the stair case she yawned yet again and stared around. Something was amiss. Her sixth sense shouted at her that there was something wrong. Pausing in her foot steps she looked around eying down every nook and cranny. Who was it...? Was it Stretch...? Was it Fatso...? Maybe Ghastly...? Naw... It didn't feel like them.. but then again.. it could be... Oh well! She shrugged it off and continued downstairs only to find that the door had been left cracked open.

Again she paused as she finally rolled her eyes. "AUGH, now I KNOW it's them for sure...! No one else would be STUPID enough to come into Whipstaff Manor THIS late with a total of 4 crazy ghosts! "Oh ..HA, HAH, VERY funny fellas, NICE try." Melle grumped lightly as she closed the door. "Do you have ANY idea how damned cold it is outside...?! "

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do..." A creepy and angered sounding voice echoed from the hallway to the kitchen.

Jumping back frightenedly Melle stared down the hall way as the figure walked closer and closer to her. She prayed that it was only Stretch or someone playing some kind of weird joke on her though it turned out far differently. Instead it was the one person she feared it would be! There before her stood Dash tall and brooding. At this point he was pissed about everything that had happened even more so. "SO...didja have a NICE wedding...?"

"D-Dash!" Melle stepped backwards quite a few ways. "Look you little asshole... you better stay away from me! There are forces in this here manor that you do NOT want to mess with! "

"OH NO...I'm SOOOOOo scared of these damned little ghost friends of yours...!" Dash narrowed his eyes and taunted her a little.

It was then that Stretch appeared from behind the snot ball kid. His eyes were blood red as this is one trespasser her HATED with a passion. How DARE he enter into HIS domain! With much force he morphed his arms into a mallet and SLAMMED as hard as he could into Dash, Sending him flying across the floor. "YEAH!? WE'LL YA SHOULD BE BONE-BAG!" Stretchs voice roared out angrily. Melles eyes widened as she watched this happen. A Smile formed on her face as she cheered at Stretch. "Thank you, Thank you , but please hold all applauds until the end..!" and with that Stretch flew over to the kid and picked him up by his collar. "JUST who da hell do ya think YOU are enterin' inta a house dat, YOU dun belong in!? Y'JUST CAN'T LEAVE 'EM ALONE CAN YA?! WE'VE been more den nice lettin' ya's live...but...YER PUSHIN' IT...!" A growl rumbled as he slams Dashes back into one of the walls.

"NGGH...!! WELL...THAT'S..Y-YOUR MISTAKE THEN!!!" Dash panickedly grabbed out a porty vac he had brought with him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled it and aimed it right at Stretch hitting the on switch which in turn sucked him up.

"STRETCH!! HEY -" Melle shouted as Ghastly then took a turn at the guy. Ghastly grabbed then kid by his hair and tossed whatever she could find at him. Though it was to no avail...! She was sucked up as well and when it came down to Fatso's turn, he engulfed the boy inside of him attempting to gross him out. Oohh while it did Dash did take his chance to see if that vacuum would work on the inside out...! Luckily for him it worked as all three ghosts were now planted nicely inside of the vacuum.

"WELL now..." Dash eyed down Melle as he slowly raised up from his knees. "They're finally out of the way, so what do you say about you and ME spending some quality time together...?" A smirk spread widely across his face as he walked towards her.

Narrowing her eyes at him Melle just gained a stance. There was no way she'd go without a fight and as he got closer she ran at him. First thing she did was jump into the air and send out a kick at him. When this succeeded to send him stumbling back a little, Melle then tried to get him on his back, and then his sides, using some punches and kicks. Dash was hit with a few, but managed to dodge the last ones. Grabbing Melle by her leg he pulled her close, and with one foul swing cracked her right upside her head/neck area with the hand-held vacuum. Melle's eyes bugged out as she passed out right there.

"Well now.. . I hope that Blayne will put up a far better fight than you all have." Dash rolled his eyes and picked Melle up over his shoulder, carrying her outside and towards the cliffs. Well there'd be one way for certain that he'd be able to get rid of Stinkie. A smirk formed, he'd do ANYTHING to get that revenge... ANYTHING...

Meanwhile Stinkie slowly opened his eyes he stretched out and yawned. His green breathe tumbling out into a little cloud. Blinking he noticed that he hadn't felt Melle on top of him. Irking an eyebrow he sits up in bed and looked around the room. "Melle...?" He calmly called out as he spotted the note next to him. "Hrmn..?" Curiously he picked it up and read it a chuckle coming from him. "Yea'... dat sounds about right...Hrmn... Melle..!" Grinning really big he hugged onto a pillow tightly as he still hardly believed what they did. Happily he lept to his feet as he dressed himself up into some boxers and pants.

It wasn't until he walked over to the window to look out that he noticed something that'd take his breath away. In almost an instant his eyes filled with fright as he watched Dash carry Melle over his shoulders and towards the cliffs. "N-NO.. NO... NOOO!" He shouted as he grabbed up a shirt and jacket, putting them on as he floored it down the hall.There was NO WAY he'd let him hurt her. NO! He promised her again.. and.. AUGH! How the hell did that little scumbag get into THEIR manor anyways?! It was only at this moment that he cursed for not being able to just fly through floors and walls. His feet carried him down the stairs as quickly as they could. In fact he even managed to skip a few of them as he jumped from them. The last thing he picked up was a sword one that he recalled being there from one of Stretchs scares.

"DAT ...DAT..." Stinkies eyes filled with rage as he raced out the door and through the snow, having placed on his shoes just before he exited. "WHAT A... NGGH!!" As he approached the cliff area he eyed Dash. "WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YER DOIN' WIT...-MY- WIFE?!" with every foot step he gained closer and closer to Dash.

"Well I was just tying her up with some rope. So she wouldn't get away if she woke up. You never seem to fail, you're always RIGHT on time Blayne, GOOD for you..!" Dash grinned as he readied out a longer knife he'd pulled from the kitchen.

"GET DA HELL AWAY FROM 'ER!!!" When he was close enough, he pulled out the sword he'd brought with him from the sheathe and started into a toe to toe battle with Dash. "DON'T YA EVER TOUCH 'ER AGAIN!! In fact... I'LL MAKE SURE Y'DON'T!!" swinging his sword from high above his head he slashed at Dash. Dash did his best as he dodged the swings, others he blocked using the knife he'd pulled from the kitchen.

"Oohh.. look who knows how to use a sword..! You really are a man aren't you...? Hrmn... A very Insignificant one of which I plan to do away with..." Lunging at him Dash slashed at Stinkies sides.

"HNGGHH!" With widened eyes Stinkie twisted and spun out of the way, bringing his sword around to attack Dashs legs and back with it.

"I'm surprised at you... Risking your whole existence just for one little human girl. Some FLESHIE that you freaks love to scare the daylights out of..! Not to mention to put them into insane asylums." Tumbling out of the way Dash managed to get a cut on him which only furthered his anger.

"Well YOU should know ALL ABOUT DAT...! Seein' as yer granpappy was put dere, an' YER NEXT!!!!" with more force added to it Stinkie attempted to slash Dash with yet another swing from that sword. This continued only for a few minutes longer when Dash managed to send the sword FLYING out of Stinkies hand.

"Hrmn... it would appear that you've been disarmed...Now what are you going to do...?" Circling with him Dash watched Stinkies every move.

"Da only thing I can do obviously... Fight like a real man...!" And so Stinkie launched himself at Dash. With a quick move and a Belch, he grabbed Dashs hand that held the knife, while his other fist proceeded to make an impact into his face. "You...ASSHOLE...! Dis was da last night dat I had left wit 'er...!" Angrily he kicked Dashes hand while he was down, sending the knife flying in another direction. The next kick that Stinkie unleashed was RIGHT into Dashs stomach, then a HARD one to his face. "AND YOU HAD T'RUIN IT!!" as he huffed and puffed it became more and more clear that his time as a human was running REALLY short. His green breath had become MORE and MORE apparent, the stench that followed with it returning to it's almost MADDENING state.

As he watched Dash just lay face first in the snow Stinkie decided to make his way over to Melle. "Wh-Whew... ..Aw... Melle..I hope he didn' hurt ya baby..." He frowned as he untied the ropes from around her, throwing them to the side. "Hrmn...She's still out...hrng.." Softly he patted his hands against her face. "C-C'mon ...wake up...! Wake up..!" Gently he held Melle close to him.

It was while he was occupied that Dash gained strength to get up to his feet. Quietly he huffed and puffed as he stormed towards Stinkie. This would be as good a time as any to strike!! Whipping a hand out he pulled just as HARD as he could on Blanyes ponytail. "...YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT...!!!" Dash roared out at him.

"Y-AAAAH!!" His eyes widened in pain Stinkie dropped Melle and was about to elbow Dash when he found himself FLUNG like a rag doll into a tree. When he hit the tree, it was hard enough that it knocked down quite a few piles of snow. Struggling Stinkie coughed heavily having had the wind knocked out of him.

Dash stepped towards him furiously, so while Stinkie caught his breath he wrapped the rope around his neck and YANKED him closer. His eyes glinted as he spotted the knife a few steps away and using the rope, dragged Stinkie over to it. Stinkie just grabbed at the rope, kicking and just throwing a fit as he tried to get out. It wasn't until the poor Spook felt the knife stabbed into his shoulder that he stopped. At that point Stinkie SCREAMED out in pain. "Aw, What's da matter... Y'can't take bein' alive Ghost boy?! WELL... Don't worry when I'm done, you won't have to go through pain ANY longer!" He laughed as he kicked HIM through the snow now.

"NNNGGH... A-ain't n-nothin' wrong wit.. bein'...a-alive..!!" Stinkie cringed as he held tightly to his shoulder and shuddered. "..Y-yer gonna..r-rot in hell!!" Slowly Stinkie staggered to his feet as he eyed down Dash. In one last attempt Stinkie executed some punches and kicks towards Dash. Some of them managed to hit and well, but still..The poor spook was slower now that he'd been hurt.

It was then that Melle woke up holding her neck and cringing. "W-what...happened...? Wh-where Am I...? S-STINKIE?!" Melle stumbled to her feet as she stared out at him. Stinkie looked at Melle in an instant and smiled to see that she was alright. Though it was then that they'd both witness the horror of Dash, as he plunged the knife into his stomach. "STIIIIIINKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!" Melle cried out at the top of her lungs as she watched her loved one stumble back a little and then collapse near the edge of the cliffs. "YOU BASTARD...!! NO..!! NO!!" Melle screamed out as she enragedly charged at Dash.

Dash just continued to laugh as he glanced over at the girl who charged him. His smile quickly turning into a grim sneer. Melle attacked him with EVERYTHING she had. This girl was PISSED beyond belief. At this point NOTHING would stop her from kicking his ass. First she landed a punch right into his face, then she slammed his head upon her kneecap, then followed through with an elbow to the head and a good HARD kick in the ass. "YOU ASSHOLE..!! HOW COULD YOU!? HOW COULD YOU!!" As she struggled with Dash to hold him off towards the edge of the cliff. Something happened that neither expected. The ground gave way under Dashs feet.

"W-WAAHH!" Dash cried out as he dropped the knife and started to fall backwards. Quickly he lashed out his hands and grabbed a hold of Melle as he tried to stay on the cliff. Unfortunately for him, he wound up pulling her down with him instead.

"A-ah... AAAAH!!" Melle cried out as she was pulled over the edge with him. To her everything at that moment seemed to go in slow motion as she reached out to Stinkie who layed there on the ground. "H-Help...!!!" her eyes filled with tears as she realized two of her worst fears were happening right there. The heights... and ...losing Stinkie.

Stinkie who had been laying there opened his eyes in JUST enough time to see the two of them go over the edge. His heart RACED as it about burst out of his chest. "MELLE!!! M-MEEELLLLEE!!" He cried out as he pulled himself over to the edge closer. He watched as the two started to fall. Without even a second thought he THREW himself over the edge after her. "HANG ON...!!" As he plummeted towards the two he out stretched his arms towards Melle. He felt himself wanting to go in and out of consciousness but he battled it. He had to reach her, if he was going to die, it'd be protecting her.

It was in that moment of thought he noticed something happening. His whole body had become surrounded by a golden and white colored light. It was time! He was... He was turning back into a ghost. Though it happened slowly... Growling out Stinkie pushed himself forward and grabbed Melle TIGHTLY into his arms, holding her as close as he could to his body. "MMGNHH.,.. I-I'VE GOTCHA MELLE! D-dun worry...!" His eyes filled with tears as they neared closer and closer to the bottom.

"S-STINKIE!!" Melle clenched tightly to him. "Y-you... Y-You came after me...!" This poor girl was frightened beyond belief. Noticing the light that surrounded them she smiled lightly. "W-well... a-at least we'll die together...th-this way..." Was the last thing she managed to get out before EVERYTHING went black.

(ONE LAST CHAPTER TO COME!) 


	28. Last Christmas The End

It wasn't until the next morning that Melle's eyes opened again. The blue orbs staring straight at the ceiling in it's curled up manner. As she stared up at it she wondered if she was dead. But if she was dead, then, how'd she get here... in her...room...? Frightenedly she raised her right hand up slowly to see. Then to her surprise she was human! Immediately her eyes widened as she sat straight up. "I-I'm not dead...?" Turning her head she looked at the clock on her night stand. The time read 8:15AM! IT WAS CHRISTMAS ALREADY?!

Covering her mouth she panicked a moment. How was she back in her room like this...?? Where was Stinkie..!? What happened to... was it all a dream!? N-no it couldn't have been.. The ring on her finger bared witness to what they'd done the day before.. and with her in her pajama's... It really happened! S-So where was he..!? Where was her lover?! In her mine she pictured them as they both fell and she passed out. "Oh... god no,... please..." tears quickly filled her eyes as she jumped out of bed and slammed her door open.

The next thing she knew she was running down the hallway just as fast as she could. "S-STINKIE??? STINKIE!!!" Melle shouted out as she ran through the halls. Her eyes darted from spot to spot to see if her specter would appear. "STINKIIIIEE!!" With eyes filled with tears she raced towards the stairs of which she hurried down.

Kat and Casper were among the first to greet her at the bottom of the stairs. "Melle...?? What's wrong...?" They questioned, as the two hadn't realized what happened late last night.

"Wh-Where's Stinkie at...???" Grabbing onto Kat, Melle shook her lightly.

"I... I don't know I haven't seen him all morning.." Kat trailed off. "What's wrong...? What happened...??"

"L-last night there was an intruder and...they kidnapped me.. and Stinkie got into this huge fight with him..! Before the fight ended the guy stabbed Stinkie... and then I fell with the guy over the cliff... but Stinkie came after me.. and... I.. I passed out. Where is he..?! Where is he...?!" Crying like mad Melle shook Kat.

Having heard all of the yelling and the craziness going on Stretch flew down from upstairs. "Whats all da racket...? I was... OH! Melle.." Stretch paused as he stared at her face covered in tears. "Why're ya cryin' like dat...? Did Stinkie do somethin' stupid...?" He questioned.

"S-stretch... Wh-where is he...?? Wh-What happened to him...?" Melle now focused most of her attention on the tallest ghost, running over and hugging onto him.

Stretchs eyes just widened to this! Normally this fleshie wasn't THAT clingy with HIM! Usually she tried her best to avoid him in fact. It then occurred to him that his brother hadn't yet showed up to greet Melle when she woke up. Slapping his forehead he grumbled and shook his head, "DAT IDIOT...Nngghh... STIIIIIIIIIIIIINKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!" A roar erupted from him that was so loud it shook the damn manor. "Now dun worry doll face..." placing a hand to Melles chin he smiled lightly. "Dat idiot'll be here in a second if 'e knows whats good for 'im." Gently he ruffled the little fleshies hair.

Sure enough as Stretch had promised Stinkie rushed through the walls from inside the kitchen. "WH-what...?! WHAT...? I'm busy in dere! I was...ACK!!" Stinkie gagged as he found himself being strangled by Stretch.

"Brother! Do you recall what I told ya's about STAYIN' NEAR 'ER TILL SHE WOKE UP?! WHAT DIDN' YA UNDERSTAND ABOUT DAT HUH?! YA SCARED DA POOR GHOUL OUTTA HER MIND!!" With that he SLAPPED his brother upside of his head as hard as he could. "I swear, I'm related t'morons! Am I honestly da only one wit a BRAIN?!"

Melle just stared with her hands covered over her mouth, her eyes still dripped with tears as she seen her lover float there in front of her. He was ok...! He was ... He was still alive ..!! In A matter of speaking anyways, but, It didn't matter, Ghost or human she loved him so much! It over joyed her to see him there as a ghost. "NNGGH... STINKIE!!!" She cried out as she hugged onto him as tightly as she could.

Stinkie just smiled and hugged her back in return, a light frown forming on his face soon afterwards." Daww.. Melle, I didn' mean t'scare ya... I didn'. I was jus' tryin' ta make ya some breakfast.. Heheh, I know dat sounds scary too, but it ain't! I swear, all da food is edible.. and... F-Fresh.." he gulped lightly as he stroked the back of her head.

"W-what happened...?" Melle sniffled as she lent her cheek into his hand.

"Well just before we hit bottom, I turned back into a ghost..! So I managed ta fly us back up to da top of da cliff. Uhh... Dash left a nasty mess down there so, I wouldn' go there.." Stinkie gulped and rubbed the back of his head. "Though when he crashed, he lost da vacuum an Stretch an' dem was released.. so..! From there I jus' brought ya back and placed ya in bed..." Stinkie rubbed his arm softly. "I tried waitin' for ya but if I'd stayed there any longer jus' watchin' ya I'd of gone mad!! I couldn' wait till ya woke up so I flew on down 'ere an' made ya breakfast." Laughing nervously he looked at Stretch.

Stretch and Fatso both just looked at each other. The last one to join them was Ghastly who stopped beside Stretch and folded her arms. "So...Whats that mean for the rest of us who're hungry...?"Fatso questioned.

"Casper'll have t'make it for yas..! I ain' got time...! Uh..y'know.. Aftalife is short as it is!" Waving his hand he grabbed Melle's hand and dragged her off towards the kitchen.

"Gee, Thanks Uncle Stinkie." Casper smirked and laughed lightly looking over to Kat. "I guess I'm just happy that things are back to normal around here! All of that human stuff was really giving me panic attacks! Which is bad seeing s I'm DEAD!" He laughed and floated on towards the kitchen with everyone, Including Dr. Harvey who had joined them.

So the whole family sat together at the table and ate breakfast together peacefully for once. Well, about as peacefully as it could get as the usual antics had started up. Stinkie belching like a guy from a taco parlor who'd had one too many root beers. Stretch rambling on and on about something, And Fatso making jokes out of good points! This always ended with the Trio getting into some giant brawl and the food flying everywhere.

When all the food had been eaten it was time for them to all open their Christmas presents. Kat had received plenty of nice items that she'd need for college. Not to mention, She received some really nice pieces of jewelry. Especially one that was given to her specially from Casper and Her Father. Also The really nice perfumes and things Melle had bought for her. Dr. Harvey received quite a few gifts as well from both Kat and Casper. He even received a new desk that was some how purchased by the Ghostly Trio at some point. Though he didn't bother to ask how, or WHERE they hid it. Casper received a few gifts from Kat such as a friendship necklace and quite a few things that they thought he'd be able to use around the house. Oh not to mention a new video gaming system! Stretch received the eerie sounds CD which he'd hoped for! It was the only thing he really wanted, the other one was just to have Ghastly back home. Fatso's gift was a Phantom of the Opera DVD! As far as Stinkie's went Everyone pitched in and had something custom made for him. It was a VERY special body suit. THIS gift would allow him to be able to sleep beside Melle without getting her cold! This bodysuit was made specifically so that you could turn it on and it'd be warm!

"I... I dunno what t'say...I... I love it!! Tank you!!! YA GUYS ROCK!!" Stinkie laughed and hugged EVERYONE in that room.

Melle was the last one to open her gifts. She received quite a few of the toys and items she'd asked for! Like a Lava Lamp, and some DVDs.

"Hrmn.. I'm sorry I couldn' getcha anythin... or didn'..." Lowering his head Stinkie frowned a little.

"OH... I don't need anything other than you being here. That was the biggest gift of all today... I.. I have you still." Melle hugged onto him tightly. Stinkie just smiled warmly and hugged her back, burping once or twice. "Hehehehe... oops..! Mushy moments give me gas, forgot dat.."

"Well then I suppose you'll be having many more of those moments." A voice that no one recognized was heard coming from somewhere. Everyone in that room looked up to see none other than J.T. McFadden standing there. The whole room gasped as they stared at Caspers father.

"Hello...Didn't expect to see me again hrmn..?" A soft chuckle released from J.T.s lips as he approached the group. "You're all probably wondering why I'm here. I...wanted to give my son a proper Christmas present one last time.." His eyes looked to Casper whose eyes shined over.

"DAD!!!" Casper cried out happily as he flew over and hugged his father tightly. The second he touched him he found himself turned into a human again. He was a little older this time.

"I only see it fit...that everyone gets a chance to enjoy this Christmas holiday together. It's a very special occasion. " J.T. Continued as he hugged Casper back very tightly. "You've grown to be quite a man Casper. I'm VERY proud of you... Merry Christmas..."

"Merry Christmas to you too father.." Casper cried his tears into his fathers shirt.

Kat just smiled widely at Casper as she enjoyed seeing Casper finally get to be with his father. It warmed her heart more than anything. She remembered how much Casper missed his father and so made her over joyed that he got this chance.

It was then that everyone in that room who HAD been dead were now alive and living. Stretch just stared at himself as he turned back into one. "G-GAH! I'mma... a... F-Fleshie..." He cringed as he grumped.

"I AM TOO! ..OH BOY!!! Does dis mean dat what we eat stays wit us...?" Fatso rubbed his hands together. "Thank brudder yer da best!!" Happily he hugged J.T. as well now.

"MYAW!! An I just got used ta bein' a ghost gain... Ah well..." Stinkie shrugged as he pulled Melle close to im. "Mmhm... Thanks for da Christmas gift bro..."

"Yeah.. Thanks...!" Stretch grumbled his arms folded over his chest now as he leaned back against the wall. It wasn't until Ghastly walked in front of im that he changed his attitude a little.

"What was that...Sloane...?" Ghastly winked at him and kissed him deeply.

"A-Abigail...!!" Stretches eyes widened as he stared at her and grinned. "ME? Sayin' somethin..? Pfft.. no way!Wh-what'd I be sayin...?" He smirked some as he teased after her. "I forgot how hot you looked as a maid!"

"This whole situation will only last for this day until after dinner. After dinner everyone will return to their ghostly form. Do you understand...?" J.T. raised an eyebrow at everyone who just nodded in Agreement. "By the way Blayne..."

"Hrmn...?" Stinkie looked over at his brother curiously.

"I'm very impressed with how you handled Melle. Oh...and one last thing..." A sly look placed upon J.T.'s face.

"Whazzat...?" Stinkie quirked an eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

"You DID give Melle a present..." J.T. lingered as he looked back at Stinkie.

"Wh-whatta ya mean...?" Stinkie scratched the top of his head as he looked at Melle.

"Oh, You'll find out in 9 months..." With that J.T. laughed as everyones expressions in the room just turned to a jaw-dropping state.

"Y-Y-Y-YA...M-M-MEAN...!!!" Jumping to his feet Stinkie shouted towards his brother.

"TH-THAT I'M...! I'M..!" Melle's eyes were widened as she looked at Stinkie.

"PREGNANT?!!" Stretch finished as his eye twitched now.

J.T. just nodded his head to all three of them as he continued to laugh. It was then that Stinkie, Stretch AND Melle all fainted. The second all three hit the floor dust flies EVERYWHERE. Casper and Kat just exchange looks and shake their head.

"WELL... Now I know where the rest of MY pocket book will be going..." Dr. Harvey just nodded and took a sip of his coffee before he finally fainted as well.

And so, for the rest of the day everyone enjoyed each others company. Casper was able to play games with his three Uncles, Kat, Dr. Harvey, Melle and most of all his Father! This was a dream come true for him. Everyone just continued on for hours with singing Christmas carols, having fun with stories and just enjoying one anothers company. This was a Christmas that everyone at the Whipstaff Manor had longed for. By the end of the day when all the food had been eaten, everything returned to it's normal nature. The ghosts were ghosts and the fleshies were fleshies. Before the night was over everyone wished everyone a Merry Christmas. They all knew that day would be the most treasured day of all in their home. Especially to Casper who'd finally been granted his true wish.

-THE END- 


End file.
